Ratchet's Sparkling
by DarkerStars
Summary: Team Prime gains a new member when a lone sparkling is found in the clutches of the Decepticons. Unfortunately for Ratchet, the youngster takes a liking to him... ALSO AVAILABLE ON WATTPAD AND QUOTEV! Cover by @Hollaugh
1. A Surprise Find

"We have found it Lord Megatron." Starscream announced smugly as he strolled in before his master, followed closely by two Decepticons carrying a cargo.

"Excellent." Megatron bellowed and stood from his throne, eying the cargo with great desire. "And is it still online?"

"It is currently still in stasis." Starscream replied, running his nimble fingers over the cargo's brittle metal. It was a silver pod, around the size of a mini and Cybertronian in origin. "Once Knockout arrives back he can reactivate it."

Megatron gave a toothy grin. "My plan is falling into place. Once I bend this asset to my will, Optimus Prime's demise will be upon him."

Starscream chuckled. "Soon the Autobots will be destroyed."

"Autobots!" Voices called out suddenly in mass. "They're attacking!"

Megatron growled in frustration. "Hold them back!" He pointed at the pod."Transport this. Prime must not know what lies within."

Immediately more troops flooded into the chamber and took strategic positions around the prize while others prepared to lift it. Starscream departed swiftly as soon as the gunfire grew close, but Megatron stood his ground.

The doors flew of their hinges and Optimus stormed in, Bumblebee and Arcee following for backup. All guns were on the Decepticon's malicious leader.

"Optimus." Megatron began in sarcastic greeting, standing firm beside the pod. "Such a pleasure to see you again."

"It's over Megatron. Surrender the relic." Optimus said warningly, his blasters following his adversary's movements. But his words triggered only laughter.

"Oh Optimus, so much you don't know. This isn't any old 'relic'." He spat and motioned for the 'Cons to move the pod.

"What do you mean?" Optimus demanded in confusion and edged closer to the prize, only to be fired upon by it's guards.

"Sadly, you'll never know." Megatron growled and grabbed the pod himself before bolting.

Prime fought through the masses of 'Cons and struggled forward. "Autobots, retrieve the relic!"

::On it:: Bee buzzed and raced after him, Arcee followed as fast as she was able. The scout dodged laser bolts and gained on Megatron quickly. He knew of course, for he spun around, holding the pod in one hand and transforming the other into a blaster - which pointed straight at the pod.

"Take one more step and I will destroy it." Megatron hissed, the weapon firing up. Bumblebee held his own weapon up and didn't flinch. Neither moved, not until Bulkhead snuck up on Megatron from behind and tackled him, sending the pod flying.

Fortunately, Bee was close enough to lunge forward and catch it without harming it. Bulk gave a sigh of relief, as did Optimus when he approached.

"Good work Bumblebee." He said in congratulations and pressed a metal finger to his helm. "Ratchet, bridge us back."

"This isn't over Prime!" Megatron hissed from under Bulkhead's restraint as the groundbridge swirled open before them. Optimus glanced briefly back at him, then ushered Bee and the others through to base.

"PRIME!" He screamed as the bridge closed, with his prize in the hands of those he intended it to destroy.

* * *

Bumblebee came through first, cradling the pod carefully in his servos. Optimus, Bulkhead and Arcee followed moments later. Bee took the pod straight to a waiting Ratchet.

"Bulkhead!" Miko cried in delight and ran to her guardian, hugging his leg. "Did you smash the 'Cons to pieces?"

"Actually Bumblebee was the one who saved the day." Arcee dropped in. "He retrieved the relic from Megatron."

"By the All Spark!" Ratchet exclaimed suddenly and drew in everyone's attention and curiosity.

"What is it 'Rach?" Rafael asked and stood on his tiptoes to see better.

Ratchet looked from the scanner's monitor, then back down at the pod resting on the table before him. "This is no Cybertronian relic. It's an escape pod. A sparkling escape pod."


	2. Sire?

"A... Sparkling?" Raf questions. "Is that another type of Cybertronian?"

Optimus stepped forward. "Sparklings are our young - our children."

"Wait. Autobots can have babies?" Miko asked enthusiastically.

"Indeed Miko." Rachet answered with a frown. "How else would the species continue?"

"Um.." She said awkwardly, giving Optimus an ample chance to jump in:

"Many sparklings were born during the Golden Age of Cybertron, but many were killed during the war. Some Autobots tried to save their young by jettisoning them into space to escape the conflict. They were shot down."

"Well it seems all except one." Ratchet adds solemnly.

"Can you awaken the sparkling?" He asks Ratchet, hope in his voice. The medic nodded and pressed the relevant buttons on the pod. The lid slid upward with a hiss and exposed the sleeping sparkling within. He was light orange with a light brown as his secondary colour and was tiny in Cybertronian standards: much smaller than Arcee and not even a quarter of the height of Ratchet.

"By Primus himself." Optimus muttered as he looked down at the little 'bot. "He's.."

::He's adorable!:: Bumblebee whirled and went to pick the youngster up. Rachet batted him away quickly.

"Ep ep ep!" He said scornfully as Bee retracted his servo. "Careful! He's just waking from stasis and is fragile."

::Sorry:: Bee replied when a small whine caught their attention. The sparkling was looking up at the Autobots with bright blue optics.

::Aww!:: Bee buzzed. ::Look at those optics!::

"Indeed Bumblebee." Optimus replied, a small smile infiltrating his faceplate. Gently he reached down and patted the sparkling's helm, making him giggle and laugh. Optimus retracted his servo, then he started to cry.

"Uh.. Doc? What's wrong with him?" Bulkhead asked as the sparkling's cries grew louder. Ratchet looked down at the child and noticed that he wasn't producing any Energon tears. Wordlessly, the doctor raced off and returned promptly with a servo-sized container of liquidated Energon, ready for use. Everyone watched silently as Ratchet carefully scooped up the sparkling and removed the lid before holding it against his lips. Instantly the sparkling sucked up the blue liquid greedily with bright, delighted eyes. It didn't take him long to guzzle the entire thing.

"Being in stasis means he must have been starved of Energon." Ratchet explained while the child had his optics locked on his holder with awe. He smiled and cuddled into Ratchet's chestplate, right near his spark chamber. Ratchet stiffened a little once he felt the sparkling's servo's clinging to him and moved a servo to remove him, but the sparkling acted first. He held onto one of Ratchet's fingers and giggled.

Arcee chuckled. "Hey Ratchet, he likes you."

Ratchet scowled a little and managed to prise the sparkling from his chestplate. "I'm sure he's just-"

"Sire?"

Everyone, Autobot and human, instantly locked eyes/optics on the sparkling once more, none looking more shocked than Ratchet. The little 'bot was holding Ratchet's servo from his place in them and staring straight at the medic inquisitively. He then repeated his question:

"Sire?.."

Ratchet didn't react at first. There was a dead silence until he shook his helm. "No, I'm not your Sire."

The sparkling, being such a young age, didn't understand. "Sire?"

"I'm not your Sire." Ratchet repeated and set him back on the table, not to his approval. He whimpered and crawled back towards him confidently and hugged his arm. He sighed in frustration. "I am _not_ your Sire!"

"But you could be." Optimus said suddenly, his tone faithful.

Ratchet looked at him in shock. "Optimus, I'm a doctor, not a parent. I have no idea how to care for a sparkling."

Optimus gave a small smile. "You knew what was wrong with him immediately before, old friend. You're medical expertise will help you, as will we. You will not be alone."

"But-"

"The sparkling has chosen you Ratchet, he has bonded with you. He needs you." Prime added, and the other Autobots nodded in agreement.

Ratchet looked down at the sparkling, whom was looking at him longingly with his arms outstretched to be picked up. Their optics locked, and a new sense of responsibility flowed through the medic. He scooped up the child - his sparkling, and nodded.

"Fine. I'll do it."


	3. Papa Ratchet

**(This and the next chapter 'Beep Beep' were supposed to be one chapter, but I thought they'd work better as two)**

 **Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! If you haven't already, I'd love to hear you're thoughts on the story so far!**

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

The sparkling sat on the platform beside his new father's station, watching him work with awe. His bright optics followed each press of a button and each calibration. Occasionally Ratchet would glance over at the child, which made the little one grin once they locked optics.

"What?" Ratchet asked softly, mostly still focused on his work.

His sparkling giggled with laughter. "Sire!" He then proceeded to crawl over and tug on his free servo. Ratchet looked down at him again and picked him up, holding him against his spark chamber. The medic smiled at him softly and continued to work.

"Hello Ratchet." Optimus said in greeting as he came to stand beside them. He smiled down at the sparkling and stroked his faceplate. "And hello to you young one."

The sparkling laughed. "Oppy!"

Ratchet chuckled lightly. "He has a name for everyone already. Arcee has been dubbed 'CeCe'."

Optimus nodded and retracted his servo. "But we still do not have a name for him."

"He may already have a name." Ratchet replied and shifted the child in his arms. His expression turned to one of curiosity and he glanced back down. "Perhaps he remembers it."

"Perhaps." Optimus said.

Ratchet then set the sparkling down on the ground and he and Optimus knelt down either side of him. He smiled and clapped his little servos. "Sire! Oppy!"

Optimus smirked softly. "I am Optimus. Op-ti-mus."

The sparkling tilted his helm to the side. "Oppy?"

"No, Op-ti-mus." Prime repeated slowly and clearly.

The sparkling didn't seem to register what Prime had said and pointed at him. "Oppy." He then pointed to Ratchet. "Sire." And then he pointed back at himself. "Commee."

"Comme?" Optimus questioned unsurely.

Ratchet thought for a moment, then his optics widened. "Comet!"

The sparkling squealed in delight and his Sire laughed. "I.. Com-et!"

"Yes that's right!" Ratchet exclaimed proudly and took his son up in his arms. "Hello Comet."


	4. Beep Beep!

Soon after Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee arrived back to base with their human charges. All 3 kids disembarked quickly and raced over to where Ratchet and Comet where sat on the ground. Comet was 'painting' on a metal slab (or rather splatting white and red paint blobs on his 'canvas') while his Sire observed with interest.

"Hey Ratchet." Raf said and plopped himself down next to them.

"How's it going Papa Ratchet?" Miko added and skidded to a stop beside Comet.

"Papa?" Ratchet queried with a frown.

"You know? Pops? Daddy? Father?" Miko said.

Ratchet figured out what she meant. "The Cybertronian term for 'father' is 'Sire'."

"I know." Miko replied plainly. "But 'Papa Ratchet' sounds cool."

Ratchet frowned a little until Comet tapped his arm. He looked down to see his sparkling holding up the metal slab while beaming with pride. His 'painting' consisted of a large white blob with red bits that was meant to be Ratchet, and a little orange blob that represented him next to it. Comet pointed at the white blob and smiled. "Sire."

Ratchet's frown curved into a touched smile and he took the picture from him. "Oh Comet, thank you."

"You named him 'Comet'?" Miko said, almost whining. "I thought you were gonna name him something cool like 'Flamethrower' or 'Firestorm'."

"No, I didn't name him, Miko." Ratchet began. "Comet it seems was his original name. It wouldn't be right to change it."

"M-Miko?" Comet asked from his place beside his Sire.

Miko smirked. "Yep that's me!"

At this point Bumblebee came over once he heard Comet was learning names. He wanted to make sure he got his right.

::Hey Comet!:: Bee buzzed and whirled while kneeling beside him. ::Say 'Bumblebee'::

Comet blinked in confusion and remained silent.

Bee tried again. ::Bee::

Of course, due to Bee's broken voice box, the words came out as beeps. At this age Comet couldn't understand him, all he heard was Bee's beeps.

Comet looked up at Bee inquisitively and smiled. "Beep Beep."

Bumblebee shook his head. ::Bee::

"There's no point arguing with him Bumblebee." Ratchet said with a small, humoured smirk. "If he thinks your name is 'Beep Beep' you won't be able to convince him otherwise."

Bumblebee sighed in defeat and didn't notice when Comet crawled over to him and hugged his leg. "Beep Beep!"

Bee smirked and pulled the sparkling into a hug after wanting to since he'd arrived. ::Fine, I guess my name is now 'Beep Beep'::


	5. Nurse's Visit

Bumblebee, or 'Beep Beep' as Comet was now calling him, opted to care for the little one while Ratchet went to go get some work done. Comet clambered over Bee like a climbing frame, not that the scout minded one bit.

Occasionally Ratchet glanced over to see what they were doing and smiled as his son squealed with delight. Comet sat atop of Bee's shoulder and waved over at his father. "Sire!"

Ratchet chuckled. "Hi Comet."

Comet grinned and went back to playing with Bee as June Darby's car drove into the base and pulled up beside Ratchet's station. She exited the car and approached the medic. "Hey Ratchet."

"Hello Nurse Darby, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Ratchet asked, half focused on her and half on his work.

"Just looking for Jack." June replied. "Is he here?"

Ratchet shook his head. "He's out with Arcee."

June nodded and glanced around the base, until her gaze rested on the sparkling swinging on Bumblebee's arm. "Who's that?!"

Ratchet looked round and saw June staring at his child in shock. He walked over and took the little one from Bee. "This is Comet. He's my... Son."

At that point Nurse Darby's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "You're.. _Son_?"

::And I'm basically his uncle:: Bee added but was ignored by June.

Ratchet nodded while Comet looked down at June slightly fearfully. Despite being only a Cybertronian toddler, he was still almost double the size of the human femme in height alone.

"But.. Where did he come from?- who is his mother I mean?" June asked, extremely confused.

Ratchet sighed and readjusted his grip on Comet before explaining. "Comet came to Earth within a statis pod. The Decepticons discovered him but we were able to rescue him before he could be harmed."

June nodded hesitantly, still not taking her eyes of Comet. No wonder he was creeped out.

"But you said he was your son.."

"Well..I..uh.. Adopted him." Ratchet said finally, not really enjoying explaining everything. "Or rather _he adopted me_ as his Sire-or father as you'd put it."

June stayed quiet for a moment and allowed everything to sink in, then gave a small smile. "Well I'm happy for you Ratchet. I think it's lovely what you're doing for him."

"Thank you." The medic replied plainly, itching to escape the conversation and return to work. As he turned to walk away, Nurse Darby piped up once more:

"Do you know how to look after a child?" She asked doubtfully, to which he replied with a scoff.

"I am a fully qualified doctor, Nurse Darby." Ratchet replied smugly. "I am fully aware of how to care for a sparkling."

June sighed and nodded, then had one final question. An important one no one else had thought about:

"What's Agent Fowler going to do when he finds out about him?"


	6. Fowler Finds Out

Ratchet froze in panic, optics wide. In all the time since Comet arrived no one had even thought about how Special Agent Fowler would react. He wasn't exactly 'overjoyed' when he discovered Jack, Raf and Miko in the base.

The medic gulped and tightened his grip on the sparkling. He looked to June while fear took over. "Fowler can't know!"

June frowned but gave a sympathetic look. "He's going to find out eventually."

Ratchet shook his head, worrying scenarios flooding his head. "What if Agent Fowler thinks that he isn't safe here and has him taken away?! Humans won't know how to look after him! And what if their interference means Megatron gets his servos on him again?!"

Now Bee started to panic and stood closer to Ratchet. ::What?! Nobody's taking Comet away from us! I'll shoot anyone who tries!::

"Ratchet calm down." June said softly, regretting asking now. "Nothing's going to happen to him."

"You can't know that!" Ratchet exclaims, then the sound of a helicopter could be heard outside the base. Quickly Ratchet dashed over to his work station and brought up the cameras. As soon as he saw who was approaching his Energon ran cold.

"Agent Fowler's coming!"

::Scrap!:: Bee beeped rapidly. ::What do we do?!::

Before Bumblebee even finished speaking Ratchet was already running down to the lower levels with Comet clutched to his chest. He didn't even stop when he almost (accidentally) kicked Nurse Darby.

"Tell Agent Fowler I'm not here!" He yelled urgently just as he vanished from view. Bee and June gave each other a panicked look just as the lift opened and an annoyed Agent Fowler stomped out.

"PRIME!" Fowler demanded and entered the base. He saw June and Bumblebee upon arrival. "Where's Prime?"

::Out scouting:: Bee beeped in response. Fowler growled in frustration while June stayed quiet.

"You know I can't understand you!" He snapped and glanced around. "Where's Ratchet?"

Bee's optics widened and he had to think fast. ::Um..Scouting with Optimus..::

Fowler scowled and turned to leave. "Just tell Prime that-"

"Beep!"

Everyone turned to the direction of the berthrooms to see Comet crawling over with a massive grin, and Ratchet scrambling after him desperately. They'd been hiding under Bulkhead's berth, but Comet had managed to give his Sire the slip and went to finish playing with Bumblebee.

"Who in Uncle Sam's name is that?!" Fowler demanded and stared at Comet in shock.

::This is Comet..:: Bee buzzed awkwardly as he quickly picked up the mischievous sparkling, who squealed happily once lifted. "Beep Beep!"

Glaring, Agent Fowler turned to Ratchet. "Care to explain?!"

* * *

"And you didn't think to tell me!" Fowler yelled scornfully at the Autobots before him after Ratchet had finished explaining everything that had happened. June had been called back to work, leaving the two adult 'bots to take the roasting.

"We were going too.." Ratchet began while balancing Comet on his hip. "But.."

"But what?!" Agent Fowler grumbled, now just wanting everything straightened out.

Ratchet looked at his sparkling sadly, then back to Agent Fowler. "I.. Feared.. That you would take him away from us."

::Please don't take him Agent Fowler:: Bee whirled while giving sad puppy-dog optics.

Fowler's expression softened slightly and felt a little guilty for making him believe that. "I wouldn't take him away. He's one of you."

Ratchet and Bumblebee both emitted mechanical sighs of relief. The medic hoisted Comet to next to his spark chamber and smiled. "Thank you Agent Fowler."

"But." Fowler added sternly. "Are you confident you can care for him and keep him safe? He's young and will be growing up in the centre of a war."

Ratchet looked at the Agent solemnly. "Agent Fowler, I would rather my own spark was extinguished than any harm come to him."

::Same here.:: Bee chipped in.

Fowler nodded. "Okay then."

Ratchet nodded while Comet wriggled in his grip. Assuming he wanted to go to Bumblebee his Sire set him on the floor. But instead he picked up Agent Fowler and hugged him. Fowler shrieked and struggled but Comet simply giggled:

"Argh! Ratchet tell him to put me down!"

Ratchet held back his laughs, but Bee let rip. ::I think he likes you Agent Fowler.::


	7. All Alone

**:'(**

* * *

It had now been just over a week since Comet had been found by the Autobots and everything was actually going quite well for once. Ratchet seemed happier now, Bee was a proud uncle, and Optimus was overjoyed that at least one young Cybertronian endured.

Then again, nothing stays perfect forever.

Decepticon activity was on the rise, Optimus thought in response to Comet being taken from them. This obviously worried Ratchet, as they still were unaware what plans Megatron had for the sparkling.

"I'm picking up Decepticon activity just outside of Jasper." Ratchet announced to the team who stood to attention immediately.

"Another Energon mine?" Arcee asked while she stood beside Bulkhead near the Groundbridge. Optimus stood near, and shook his head.

"Perhaps." He said solemnly, then briefly glanced down at Comet, who was currently playing with metal building blocks his Sire had found for him beside the Prime's ped. "Or perhaps they're looking for something far more valuable."

Bumblebee followed Optimus' gaze and whirled. ::We'll protect him::

"Yes we will." Ratchet added and opened the Groundbridge. Comet's optics widened in awe at the swirling mass of green before him. "Ooh!" He cooed and edged ever so closer.

Optimus walked towards the bridge, Arcee, Bulk and Bee following closely. They transformed into vehicle mode and headed through. But what no one noticed was that Comet had climbed on to the back of Bulkhead and gone through with them.

Ratchet was too busy monitoring the screen to see his son be taken straight back towards the Decepticons.

* * *

"Spread out." Optimus commanded once they came through. The site was an old quarry sorounded by trees and greenery. Before Bulkhead transformed Comet hopped off and gazed around. It was mesmerizing for the little one. He'd never seen the outside world before (on Earth at least).

His optics locked on the lime-green bushes a few feet away and he crawled underneath them like it was a pillow fort. Green was all he saw, and muffled voices all he heard - something about "Energon deposits." Minutes later the clamping of multiple sets of peds went past the bushes before a swirling ceased them.

Then there was quiet. An unnerving quiet.

"Oppy?" Comet called out as he crawled out the bushes. He looked around for the lead 'bot but saw nobody.

"CeCe?" He asked and crawled around anxiously. Still no reply.

"Bulky?.. Beep?.." He cried while blue Energon tears welled up in his optics. "H-hello?.."

No answer came anywhere, and the tears started flowing as he curled up tightly in a ball in the clearing. There was only one mech he wanted right now:

"S-sire? Sire.. I.. S-scared..."

* * *

Optimus lead the team as they reentered the base. Ratchet nodded at them and closed the Groundbridge once all 4 were through. "What was it?"

"Energon vain. Small but salvageable." Bulk said while placing some Energon crystals on the floor. Bee put his load down and looked around for their little sparkling. ::Comet?::

No reply came. No squeal or cheer. Bee frowned and did a 360. ::Where's Comet?::

Ratchet looked up from his workstation for the first time since before the team left. His optics scanned the room and found no sign of his son. "Comet?" When he didn't answer the medic ran around searching for him while calling his name, his tone becoming more feaful by the second.

Finally, Ratchet stopped and looked at the Groundbridge, and he reliased where his child had gone.

"Comet.. No.."


	8. Lost and Found

**I've now entered this story into The Wattys 2017! :3**

* * *

Comet stayed curled up and cried for what seemed (to him) like solar cycles. No one had come by and thunder clouds were forming in the sky above. The little sparkling looked up hesitantly at the darkening clouds and emitted a small whimper. He thought that if he stayed put his Sire would come get him, but that hadn't worked so far.

Shakily Comet uncurled himself and slowly began to crawl towards the quarry, thinking he could find where Optimus and the others had gone.

Upon nearing the edge of the quarry however things started to look hopeful. Before him a Groundbridge swirled open and lit up the darkness. A figure began to come through, but was unidentifiable and merely a shadow.

"Sire?" Comet called hopefully into the swirling mass. No reply came, but the mech came through. It wasn't Ratchet, nor any of the others. It was the red medic all the Autobots despised:

Knockout.

* * *

"How did none of you notice that Comet had followed you through the Groundbridge?!" Ratchet demanded angrily while frantically trying to get a fix on his sparkling's life signal on the monitor. After searching the base there was no questioning that the little one had indeed travelled through the bridge.

Bulkhead gulped guilty. "I thought there was a slight drag on my rear end..."

Ratchet turned stiffly and glared at the olive 'bot. He was seething. "And you didn't think to check what it was?!"

Bulk looked down in shame. "I'm sorry Ratch."

"Sorry?!" He snapped and stamped a ped furiously. "My sparkling is out there in Decepticon territory all alone and all you can say is _sorry_?!"

::Ratchet! Let's just find him!:: Bee whirled and pulled the lever to activate the Groundbridge.

Optimus nodded. "Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee. Accompany me to find Comet."

"Bumblebee can handle Groundbridge duty. I'm going to find my son. _No_ arguments." Ratchet growled before transforming and speeding off through the bridge.

Optimus watched Ratchet go and approached the Groundbridge himself. "Autobots, transform and roll out."

* * *

Comet stared up at the new robot in confusion. He didn't recognize him, but he wasn't really scared of him either.

The Groundbridge behind him closed and Knockout took a few steps before noticing the little orange sparkling sitting before him. His crimson optics widened and he jumped backwards in surprise. "What on Cybertron?!"

Comet, being his innocent little self, didn't reliaze the danger this stranger posed. He waved up at him with a small smile. "Hiya!"

"A sparkling?..." The red mech said and leaned down to get a closer look at Comet, and now Comet could get a closer look at him. All the red reminded him of something Miko was eating in the base the other day. To him, Knockout looked like a...

"Cherry?"

Knockout's inquisitive gaze turned to a glare as he stood up straight. "My name is not 'Cherry'! My name is Knockout!"

Comet didn't really register what he was saying and flinched when thunder began to rumble above them. Then he remembered who he was looking for. "Where Sire?"

Knockout ignored the little one's question and picked him up by his left arm, making him whimper. "You're definitely the sparkling from that escape pod. Oh how happy Lord Megatron will be to see you."

The little sparkling tried to wriggle free from 'Cherry's' grasp but his claws wrapped around his arm even tighter. But suddenly another green glow came from behind the unsuspecting Deception, and the frantic clamping of peds came before Knockout being smacked round the back of the helm and stumbling, causing Comet's arm to slip from his grip. The little one didn't even fall a foot before a familiar pair of warm servos wrapped around his frame and lifted him. His bright blue optics looked at Comet with concern, but mostly relief, and Comet could hardly contain himself once he saw his holder's face.

"Sire!"

Ratchet nodded and smiled comfortingly. "It's alright now Comet."

Knockout groaned and steadied himself, holding his helm. "Oh. So he thinks you're his 'Sire'?"

Ratchet clutched Comet securely against his spark chamber with one servo and transformed the other into a blade, holding it at the Decepticon. He turned his body so his sparkling was further away and therefore harder to snatch. Comet buried his faceplate in his Sire's chest and tried to pretend 'Cherry' wasn't there.

"Hand him over." Knockout ordered and transformed his servos to saws.

"Over my lifeless husk." Ratchet growled and slashed his blade at his opponent, missing. Knockout chuckled and lunged for the medic, but a blue blast sent him backwards. Optimus ran to Ratchet's side promptly, armed and ready to fight. Bulk and Arcee joined quickly, and Knockout cursed.

"Leave now Knockout." Optimus warned, all blasters aimed at the same mech. The Autobots stood protectively around Ratchet and his child. None flinched.

Knockout grumbled in annoyance and turned to leave. "You can't protect him forever. Megatron will have him eventually." With that he transformed and sped away.

Ratchet regained his servo and used it to cradle Comet gently. The little sparkling looked up with Energon tears lining his optics as he clung to the doors on Ratchet's chest. Optimus looked over and stroked Comet's helm comfortingly. "Do not fear young one, you are safe now."

Comet blinked away his tears and hugged Ratchet. "Cherry was mean."

Bulkhead laughed softly. "Cherry? I bet Knockout loved being called that."

Optimus placed a finger to his helm. "Bumblebee, we have found Comet. Bridge us back." Seconds later a Groundbridge swirled open and the team stepped through. Ratchet rubbed Comet's back as they went through and held him close. "Let's get you home."


	9. Toys

**And here we are! Sorry I've been on holiday, but I've still been reading all you're lovely reviews and I can not thank you guys enough!**

 **So here you are, have some cuteness :3**

* * *

After Comet's little 'misadventure', all the 'bots had been keeping a closer optic on him, and making sure he was well away from the Groundbridge when it was active. Ratchet had especially been more vigilant over the little one after his close encounter with 'Cherry'. It only worsened his worry that the Decepticons would continue to try to snatch his little sparkling.

And they still had no idea why.

"Bumblebee, prepare to depart." Optimus announced while approaching the Groundbridge with the scout in tow. Bulkhead and Arcee had gone to check out a potential Energon mine while Optimus believed he had unearthed another relic.

::Let's go!:: Bee buzzed as he came to the Prime's side. ::Ratchet open the Groundbridge::

"Hold on.." The medic replied while scanning the area with his optics, looking for his sparkling. He saw Comet sat up by the TV and gave a sigh of relief before opening the Groundbridge. Optimus and Bumblebee went through, and Comet noticed the familiar mass of lime green. He cooed and proceeded to approach it. Then Ratchet noticed and scooped him up quickly before he even got close.

"Oh no you don't." He muttered and hoisted him up in one servo. He used the other to pull the lever to close the Groundbridge, and Comet whined once the green dispersed. Ratchet carried the little one away and set him down beside his workstation before resuming his project on Synthetic Energon. Comet couldn't watch from where he was and briefly glanced at the metal blocks he'd 'preoccupied' himself with previously. The trouble was they'd lost their appeal.

Comet twiddled his thumbs and sat quietly for a while until his Sire noticed his strange mood. "What's wrong Comet?"

The sparkling in question looked up with hope in his optics and with a small smile. "I bored. Play?"

Ratchet shook his head guiltily. "Not now, I have to work."

Comet's smile fell instantly and he looked at the floor silently. Ratchet frowned and knelled down in front of the little one. "Maybe later." The medic said with a little enthusiasm thrown in. It usually worked on him. But this time Comet gave no form of reply. Ratchet felt terrible. He'd play if he could, but Energon supplies were dwindling as it was, and he needed to master the Synthetic alternative, but he couldn't leave his sparkling like this. Then he had an idea - something that wouldn't take long and would keep Comet occupied.

Ratchet smirked mischievously and hurried back to his workstation. He grabbed a few chunks of metal and got to work cutting and welding. Comet looked up heard the symphony of clanging and scraping and crawled over with interest.

Ratchet glanced down and waved his finger in front of the child quickly. "Ep ep ep! It's a surprise!"

Comet shrugged and sat by his Sire's ped and waited. After around 10 minutes the medic grabbed some paint and began the most delicate and fiddly part. After another 15 minutes he put the surprise under the dryer, then buffed and glossed it. The medic set it on the side and scooped up his waiting sparkling. And once in his arms Comet could see what his Sire had made him.

And he completely loved it.

On the bench sat a toy Hummer H2 Rescue Vehicle, lime green in colour and with a glossy finish and was no bigger than Ratchet's servo. It's tyres were rubber and had red rims. It was also incredibly detailed. But then again, Ratchet doesn't half-arse anything.

"Do you like it?" Ratchet asked hopefully while Comet kept his optics locked on his new toy. He smiled and squealed with delight, outstretching his little arms to grab the truck. Ratchet chuckled and handed him the green truck. He took it and spun it's wheels with a grin and hugged his Sire gratefully.

The medic gently set Comet down on the floor and watched. Comet rolled the truck across the floor and giggled while pushing it around. Ratchet smiled softly while watching his son play. He definitely wasn't bored anymore. But the medic couldn't just stop with _one_ toy car, could he?

Oh no. Comet was getting an entire fleet.


	10. Baby Steps

**Chapter 10 guys! Fastest I've ever updated a story!**

 ***This chapter is also sorta a tribute to Linkin Park's late singer Chester Bennington, who died yesterday. I haven't been a fan for long, but I loved his songs and will miss him dearly.***

 ***RIP Chester***

* * *

Now Comet had a real toy to play with, Ratchet could get some work done on his Synthetic Energon project. The little sparkling crawled around at impressive speed, pulling the green truck with him.

Miko was sat on Bulkhead's shoulder close by, playing Linkin Park on her guitar while her guardian headbanged.

"I've tried so hard, and got so far!" Miko sang (or rather yelled) while playing rapidly. "But in the end, it doesn't even matter!"

Comet looked up from playing and gazed up at Miko, smiling. He listened to the rhythm and wanted to get closer. "Ooh!"

Bulkhead noticed the sparkling and chuckled. "Hey Miko, Comet likes you're playing."

Miko looked down and saw that the olive 'bot was correct, and raised her fist in the air. "Yes! I got him into rock!"

Bulkhead went over and picked him up with ease. "Somehow I don't think Ratchet's gonna be too happy about that."

Miko laughed. "You're probably right."

Comet giggled in Bulkhead's grasp just as Optimus and Bumblebee came in. ::Hey guys.::

"Hey Bee." Bulk said while Comet smiled at Optimus and held his arms out to him. "Oppy!"

Even Optimus couldn't help but crack a small smile at Comet being his adorable little self and took him into his own arms. The sparkling laughed and hugged the red mech, who patted his back gently in response. (He's not much of a hugger.)

Optimus held him for a couple of minutes before setting him onto the floor ever-so gently. Comet looked around until he saw Bee and squealed! "Beep Beep!"

Bee buzzed with delight and kneeled down, holding his arms out to him. ::Come here Comet!::

Comet laughed and got ready to go, but he wasn't crawling. The little sparkling got onto his knees, then steadied himself and tried to stand shakily.

Optimus' optics widened and he quickly positioned his servos either side of him in case he fell. "He's going to try to walk."

Bee whirled in excitement and pulled Bulkhead over. ::RATCHET! ARCEE! COME QUICK!::

"What in the name of Primus is it Bumblebee?!" Ratchet yelled grumpily while stomping in, Arcee following promptly. But then he saw Comet _standing_ , and you could see the emotion flood into his optics. He raced over to Bumblebee and knelt beside him and motioned for Comet to come to him. "Come here Comet."

There was a tense silence, with all optics now on Comet. The sparkling stood steadily on his peds for the first time and looked to his Sire with accomplishment. Bee moved away and stood on the side with a camera. He was going to document every moment of this. From behind, Optimus gently encouraged the little one to move, and he placed his right ped forward slowly, then pulled his left in front. Ratchet's expression was beaming with pride with each step his child took.

"That's right! Keep coming.." Ratchet said gently and held his arms open to the approaching sparkling. Optimus stayed close beside him in case he slipped, but at most he stumbled slightly, but he managed to stay upright. Bee kept filming and beeped emotionally, while Bulk and Arcee watched from the side.

Comet kept moving slowly, one ped in front of the other, with his arms stretched outwards for balance. When he was a few meters from Ratchet, Optimus backed off for the final stretch. Ratchet smiled at Comet, his optics soft and loving. The sparkling stepped closer and closer, each stronger and more balanced than the last. Three steps, two steps, one last big step and Comet was swept up by his proud Sire while everyone present cheered with joy and delight.

"You did it Comet! You walked!" Ratchet said joyfully and hugged his son tightly. Of course Comet hugged back. Bee still had the camera and was bouncing with glee, Arcee cracked a small smile, Bulkhead had an happy Energon tear lining his optic, but no one commented. But Optimus felt proud. Proud that the last young Cybertronian was growing up so well. At least they'd managed to save one sparkling.

At this point Miko grabbed her guitar and started strumming 'In The End' again. "Go on Comet! Walking today, rocking tommorow!"

Ratchet couldn't help but keep smiling. A rare sight for the medic. But today he knew he was parenting Comet right, and if he nurtured him enough, who knows what he could become?

But today was accomplishment enough, and Ratchet was already planning Comet's reward.

And it was in the form of more toy cars.


	11. Nightmare

_Comet was lost. It was dark and there were no stars, only a cold moon to light his world. He was surrounded by tall trees. His Sire wasn't with him, no one was. He was helpless, then a tall, dark figure emerged from the darkness up ahead._

 _"Well well. Hello again." Knockout said maliciously with a toothy grin. Comet whimpered and crawled backwards, only for Knockout to stamp a ped in his path._

 _"Where's your Sire?" The red mech asked almost tauntingly and leaned down closer. Comet didn't answer and his lower lip trembled a little. That answered Knockout's question perfectly._

 _"You're all alone."_

 _Comet shook his helm and looked around desperately for help. He wanted his Sire to swoop in and save him like last time. But there was no help coming._

 _"Mean Cherry."_

 _Knockout simply chuckled and reached out to grab the lone sparkling, prompting said child to back up frantically. But not fast enough. 'Cherry's' claws wrapped around Comet's frame and dragged him from the ground, the cold tips digging into him painfully. A Groundbridge opened behind the red mech, with even darker, blood-red eyes peering out of the green void. Comet began to cry and struggle as Knockout carried him towards it. He kicked and screamed but his captor didn't stop. And as they entered the bridge multiple sets of claws reached out to snatch him. This was it. Comet knew it. He was lost forever._

 _"SIRE!"_

Comet woke from recharge with Energon tears drowning his faceplate and was shaking violently. If he was human he'd be drowned in sweat. Looking around the room, he caught no sight of his Sire, but it was dark. Slowly, he climbed down off his small berth that was located in Ratchet's bethroom. He made his way over to Ratchet's larger berth and squinted his optics in the darkness to find he wasn't there.

"Sire?" Comet called into the black. No response. With a few tears still slipping out, the little sparkling wandered shakily towards the door that was left ajar. His walking had improved somewhat, but he still stumbled and slipped on occasion. But gladly he made it into the corridor without a problem, considering where he walked wasn't well lit. Thankfully the corridor was a little brighter. There were large doorways lining it's walls. Comet peeked around the edge of one to see Bumblebee lay on his berth, recharging peacefully. Backing up, he continued down the corridor until he found his way into the main hanger, where a certain medic was pulling another all-nighter.

Ratchet was working on the Synthetic Energon formula when he heard the light clamping of peds against the floor, and he grumbled slightly. Nighttime was when he liked to be able to work in peace.

"Go back to recharge." He sighed grumpily without even turning to see who'd come in. Comet whimpered quietly in response. He didn't want to be in the dark room alone after that dream. He stood still and Ratchet turned to literally force them back to their berthroom. Then he saw his sparkling, looking rather scared, and his mood immediately changed.

"Comet, what's the matter?" The mech asked in concern and bent down to the sparkling's level. Comet only emitted a cracked cry and lept forward and was captured in a warm hug. Ratchet held him tightly and gently rubbed his back while the little one sobbed into his chestplate. Once Comet's cries had just about ceased the medic pulled him from his chest to better see the child's face, now smeared with Energon tears. Ratchet understood, he'd had similar predicaments when he was but a sparkling himself.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Comet nodded and squeezed his optics shut, igniting a mild sting due to the rawness from crying. Ratchet stroked his helm and rocked him a little, remembering how his own Carrier would after he was awoken by bad dreams. "What happened in the nightmare?"

Comet clung to his Sire tighter. "M-mean Cherry g-got m-me."

Ratchet nodded in understanding. Perhaps Comet's experience with Knockout had been more traumatic then he'd first thought. "Cherry isn't going to get you Comet, not ever. I promise."

Comet reopened his optics and the tears ceased. He looked up at his Sire, still a little timid. "I stay up?"

Ratchet shook his helm and headed back to his berthroom. "You need to go back into recharge." Comet gave a small "okay" and lay his helm on the mech's shoulder. When they got to the berthroom the sparkling still wasn't 100% better. "Stay?"

The medic sighed and gave a small yawn. Five minutes wouldn't hurt, would it? Ratchet smiled and lay back on his own berth. Comet cuddled into his right side with the mech's arm wrapped around him securely. Ratchet looked down at his little one happily as his own optic lids began to droop. That's what you get with constant all-nighters and raising a child at the same time. Before Comet even fell back into recharge Ratchet had unintentionally drifted off. The little sparkling, finally feeling safe in his Sire's grip, closed his optics and drifted off himself, but not before mumbling quietly:

"Nanite Sire."


	12. Synth-En

**Apologies for the crappy chapter. Writing based on an episode and trying to get the dialogue spot-on is difficult. I'll try harder in the next part.**

 **This chapter takes place during 'Stronger, Faster' from Season 1, presumably you've seen it. If not... oh well here's (sotra) what happened...**

* * *

"Hey Ratchet, is that Synthetic Energon?" Raf inquired while looking over at the medic's workstation.

Ratchet chuckled with Comet in one servo, the other clasping a jar of the green liquid. "Indeed. And I see you've come equipped with protective goggles."

"I can watch!" Raf exclaimed in surprise. Ratchet chuckled and set Comet down, giving him a large bottle filled with Energon. The sparkling took it and guzzled it happily while his Sire prepared the test.

"We just add some to this test engine..." Ratchet said while infusing the Energon into the machine. The engine glowed lime green and hummed gently. Ratchet and Raf smiled in triumph.

"It works!" The young boy cheered, catching Comet's attention. He cooed with interest and discarded his empty bottle, now wanting to see the green alternative. Ratchet noticed and scooped him back up gently. "Ep ep ep Comet, don't touch."

"Bee!" Raf called out excitedly.

"Ep ep ep! I admit, the results seem promising. But this version of the formula requires further trial before we can even think about using it for fuel, or munitions, or first aid. Which is rather unfortunate because our natural Energon supplies are at an all time low."

Raf frowned sadly just as Optimus came in, informing the team that there was Energon being transported. As they prepared to leave and intercept, Ratchet warned Optimus that they couldn't afford any casualties due to their low supplies. The Prime assured him that they would be careful before he, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee departed through the waiting Groundbridge, leaving Ratchet behind.

The medic sighed in disappointment, mostly in himself. Results on the Synthetic Energon formula were slow-coming. And time was one thing they were running out of.

"Sometimes, I wish I could do more."

Then he realised he could.

Ratchet set Comet on the ground with his toy hummer, out of reach of his work. He motioned for his sparkling to stay put and picked up a jar of the prototype Synthetic Energon, slotting it into an injector. With a gulp, the mech stabbed the needle into his arm. The substance invaded his viens at a fast rate, and after mere seconds Ratchet stumbled backwards and collapsed with a metallic thud.

The glass jar that had previously contained the experimental substance smashed on contact with the floor, barely missing Comet. The youngster yelped upon the glass' shattering and looked to see it's cause, instead seeing Ratchet lying motionless on the ground.

"Sire?" Comet said and waddled over to the 'bot. No reply came.

"Sire? You sleep?" Comet asked and tapped his forearm, thinking maybe he'd just drifted off like he had the previous night. Still no reply came from Ratchet, so Comet held his Sire's large servo with his own small ones and shook it continuously. When Ratchet didn't move or respond the sparkling started to get scared.

"Sire!" Comet yelled and clambered onto the mech's chestplate. "Sire! No sleep!" He lightly tapped Ratchet's faceplate, slowly at first, then faster as he grew more desperate.

"Sire! No sleep! _Sire?..._ "

* * *

"Ratchet?" Raf called as the medic's optics slowly fluttered open, much to his sparkling's relief. Comet had began to cry and scream, altering Raf to the problem. It'd been almost 20 minutes since Ratchet passed out, and both kids were became more afraid with every passing minute. That was until their desperate pleas finally roused the medic from his drug-induced sleep.

"Wake up!" Raf yelled, voice riddled with concern. Comet was watching, optics wide with fear and anticipation. Once he saw Ratchet's optics begin to open he almost jumped for joy and squealed. "Sire!"

Ratchet groaned and sat up slowly, allowing Raf and Comet ample chance to slide off. "How is it beings so small can be so loud?"

"Are you hurt? You fell." Raf asked anxiously as the medic steadied himself on his peds. Comet hugged his shin, soon to be plucked and held by Ratchet in one servo.

"I'm fine." Ratchet assured them, changing his tone curiously as he popped open the screen on his arm to check his vitals."I'm more than fine.." He gasped in surprise at his heightened readings. "Energy efficiency is up 30%, motor functions optimal?"The medic emitted a light chuckle and looked down to Raf. "Any word from the others?"

Raf shook his head while Comet glanced up at his Sire's faceplate, and was the first to take note of his discoloured optics. His own blue optics widened and he gave a small "ooh!" in surprise. He wasn't the least bit concerned now. His Sire was awake again and his eyes were green. Comet likes green.

"Green!" The sparkling excalimed, provoking a confused look from Ratchet. Comet merely giggled and pointed at his optics. "Pretty green!"

Quickly, Ratchet turned to his computer screen and caught sight of his faceplate in the reflection. He stayed silent and thought for a few moments, then laughed. He'd finally done it! He'd perfected Synthetic Energon! Now they could produce all the fuel they'd ever need! And the formula was stable. I mean, he didn't feel any different. Discoloured optics wasn't a problem really...

Oh no. The problems came soon after.


	13. Ratchet Kicks Tailpipe

**Still struggling with writing based on a episode. :/**

* * *

"She's hurt." Ratchet stated and set Comet down. He looked to Raf quickly while already getting into motion. "Man the Groundbridge, and watch Comet." He instructed and ran through the bridge at impressive (for him) speed.

Comet whined once he saw his Sire go. He never left the base. He never went anywhere without him. Using as much speed as the little one could build up, Comet waddled through the Groundbridge after him. Raf had no way of stopping him - he may be a Cybertronian toddlar but he was still way bigger than the kid.

"Comet!" Raf yelled in panic as he went through. Unfortunately, the Groundbridge was around 30ft off the ground. Comet yelped and fell with a dusty thud. Thankfully he gained no injuries, merely scratches.

Comet sat up and looked around, seeing a circle of Decepticons close by. He whimpered at the prospect of them turning and seeing him, but they were focused on something else. The 'Cons shifted slightly, then started to be thrown all around to the sound of punches, slashes and screeches. The sparkling tilted his head to the side as the purple robots fell in a frenzy. Once they cleared, his optics widened as he saw his Sire was wrecking them.

Ratchet kicked and punched furiously, not gaining a single scratch himself. Comet watched in awe. It was.. Memorizing.

As the 'Cons were defeated, Knockout and Breakdown watched helplessly from the sidelines. Neither of them noticed Comet sitting not far from them. In the end they were too busy fleeing once Optimus and the others arrived. Bumblebee helped Arcee up and Ratchet took out the rest of the 'Cons, finishing his rampage with a "Hoo-ah!"

Comet giggled and clapped while jogging over to the 'bots. "Go Sire!"

Ratchet looked down to see his sparkling grinning and swept him up, throwing him up a little and catching him with a smug chickle. "Hey Comet! Did you see that? I kicked 'Con tailpipe!"

Comet giggled in response while the other 'bots looked at him in horror. "What is he doing here?!" Arcee exclaimed, a little weak from her fall.

Ratchet shrugged and called Raf for a Groundbridge. Once one swirled open (on the ground this time) he strolled through carrying his son. Optimus sighed and signalled for the others to follow.

* * *

Once safely back in the base, Ratchet was immediately bombarded with questions concerning his recent performance in the field. He proudly presented them with his completed Synthetic Energon formula, much to everyone's excitement. Except Optimus.

"I question the wisdom of using yourself as a test subject." He said, his tone riddled with concern. He then advised that further testing be on machines, and not on Autobots. This displeased Ratchet. He 'knew' he'd done it. The formula was stable. There was _absolutely_ nothing to worry about.

* * *

"Hey Comet!" Ratchet cheered once he'd finished demonstrating his newfound strength and speed to Bulk and Bee, and rather confusing Arcee. "Wanna play?"

Comet's optics brightened with hope. Last time he'd wanted to play his Sire was busy. But not now. "Really?"

Ratchet simply chuckled and snatched him up and launched a tickle attack. Comet squealed and wiggled while Ratchet continued. The sparkling managed to slip free and playfully tried to make a break for it - but Ratchet was faster now. Within seconds Comet was gently rugby-tackled to the ground and being tickled again. Both 'bots burst into a fit of laughter and stopped from tiredness.

That was when Ratchet realised the Synth-En was wearing off.

Comet clambered onto his Sire's shoulders and he carried him to where the remaining Synthetic Energon was being stored. Ratchet took one of the 2 jars and injected himself once more, this time not passing out. The substance took control once more and he felt his playful energy returning.

As long as he was taking the Synth-En, Ratchet would remain stronger, faster, and at the top of his game.


	14. Sire's Gone Crazy

**Advise from Ratchet: Don't do drugs kids.. :/**

* * *

"Looks like the 'Cons hit another vein." Arcee muttered once the alert sounded on the monitor.

Optimus nodded and looked to the team. "Autobots, roll out."

"Woah hey, shouldn't we wait for our secret weapon?" Bulkhead asked, making Optimus frown.

"This mission is unlikely to require medical expertise."

"But you never know if it could require additional firepower." Ratchet said smugly and strolled into the main hanger, with Comet still on his shoulders happily. "Bumblebee can handle Groundbridge duty."

Bumblebee shrugged and activated the Groundbridge. Ratchet walked over to the bridge, but was stopped by Optimus' servo in his path.

"Comet cannot come with us." The Prime said seriously, the sparkling in question whining in response. Ratchet grumbled and pulled Comet down from his shoulders, setting him on the human platform.

Comet pouted, and Ratchet smirked and winked. "I'll be back soon."

Comet smiled and the medic turned and strolled through the Groundbridge. Optimus, Bulk and Arcee followed while Bumblebee scooped up the sparkling. ::Uncle Bee will look after you::

* * *

Once on the mission Ratchet worked faster than his teammates. The Synth-En gave him a considerable advantage over well... Everyone.

His swift movements allowed him to attack the Decepticons before they could even call for help. Ratchet crushed and sliced through the hoards like some kind of industrial killing machine. 'Cons fell in mass every second. The enhanced medic was in his prime.

"It's alright, I'm an emergency vehicle!"

Back in the safety of the base, Comet and Bee were listening to the action through Ratchet's com link. He'd left it open sneakily so Comet wouldn't miss out on his 'awesomeness'. They could hear the 'Cons falling and Ratchet yelling victoriously. "Hoo-ah!"

"Hoo-ah!" Comet repeated from his place in Bee's arms and raised a clenched servo in the air. Bumblebee thought it was cute, but questioned if the sparkling should be hearing this.

Within minutes the majority of the Decepticons present had been defeated, not leaving much fighting for the medic's 'late arriving' team. But one Decepticon miner had the audacity to attempt to escape. Ratchet wouldn't have that.

Ratchet chased the 'Con to the top of a cliff, where he didn't even get 30ft before he was smacked down with a boulder. Getting up was a futile idea because Ratchet stood on him and practically ground him into the Earth. The medic thought about just simply terminating the 'Con. But no, he had a better idea.

Ratchet demanded to know Megatron's warship's location. The 'Con refused of course, and told him to "get melted". Ratchet smirked with a 'productive thought' and transformed his servo and glared.

"Melted? Now there's a concept.."

Still listening, the word 'melted' sent shivers through Comet's little body. He didn't understand it but he knew it was bad. Bee debated whether or not to shut the com link off. He decided to wait to hear what happened.

Despite the threat, the 'Con refused to speak. So Ratchet had 'no choice' but to begin his interrogation and started burning his victim's faceplate. The 'Con's agonising screams could be heard by Optimus, and most certainly by Comet. The little sparkling whimpered at the horrible noise and buried his faceplate in Bee's chestplate. Quickly Bumblebee turned off the com link and held the distressed youngster comfortingly. This was unacceptable. He was going to kill Ratchet once he got back.

Elsewhere, Ratchet's interrogation ended and he ceased the torture. Preparing to put the 'Con out of it's misery, he was halted by the Prime's intervention. As a result, the 'Con escaped. At this point Optimus knew Ratchet wasn't well. His old friend would never perform such volatile actions. The medic was scolded for breaking protocol. Ratchet was having none of it.

He accused his leader of being 'soft'. That he didn't destroy Megatron when the opportunity arose. Optimus had no choice to confine Ratchet to base until he regained his sanity. Like that would stop the Doctor of Doom.

After being forced through the Groundbridge and arriving back at base, Ratchet didn't move from the inside of the device. Bee glared at him angrily while Comet looked at him sadly, a twinge of fear mixed in. The medic took no notice of either 'bots and awaited his opportunity.

Once Bulkhead came through, Ratchet seized his opportunity and shoved the olive mech back through with considerable force. Comet whimpered and clutched Bee even harder. He watched as his Sire raced back through and vanished.

The sparkling's mind was all over the place. What had he just seen? What was wrong with his Sire?

* * *

A while later the team were able to locate Ratchet's signal, and they departed swiftly to retrieve him. All except Bee of course. With his Sire missing Comet needed someone he trusted to look after him. The sparkling was inconsolable. He just wanted _his_ Sire back. His loving blue-eyed Sire.

The team came back around 10 minutes later, grave looks covering their faceplates. Between them Optimus and Bulkhead were carrying an unconscious Ratchet. Comet saw him even before Bee and waddled over quickly. Once he saw them he became even more upset. There was a massive dent in his Sire's chest with Energon pouring out, his frame almost completely consumed in it.

The medic was lay down on the medical berth and immediately worked on by Optimus. Energon drips were attached and the bleeding slowed.

"Sire?" Comet asked desperately and lightly brushed the mech's arm. His thoughts travelled back to earlier in the day, when Ratchet was unconscious. He knew this was worse.

Optimus glanced down at the sparkling, his faceplate a portrait of regret. Comet cried and shook Ratchet's arm furiously to provoke a response. Anything. Ratchet didn't wake.

"Sire!" Comet screamed with tears flowing down his faceplate. Bee gently pulled him away, much to his distaste. He squirmed and fought as hard as he could to get back to his Sire. Bee hugged him tightly and rubbed his back as he sobbed. The scout watched as Optimus did what he could, and after what seemed like hours Ratchet was finally stabilised.

Bee gave a mechanical sigh of relief and looked to the exhausted sparkling in his arms with a small smile. ::Your Sire's gonna be okay.::


	15. Long Night

**This story is literally my escape from reality.**

 **If you're enjoying it, please let me know! ;)**

 **Prepare to be bombarded with cuteness, fluff and feels...**

* * *

That night was one of the longest and most tense any of the Autobots had endured for a long time. Ratchet had finally been stabilised, but he had yet to wake. Comet on the other hand was the opposite. No matter how hard anyone tried the sparkling refused to sleep. Even if they managed to coax him to his berth he would run back past them and straight towards his Sire. Then he would have to be carried off - Optimus felt that Comet shouldn't have to see Ratchet like this.

Prime didn't like having to keep Comet away from his parent, but he was already distressed enough. He'd cried so much they'd had to give him 2 Energon bottles already. His current state was exhausting him and they all knew it wasn't healthy.

At 1 A.M. , after a couple of hours of failing to put Comet to bed, the remaining Autobots took it in turns to take him and provide comfort. Bumblebee opted to go first of course. (You know how much he loves that sparkling.) He'd try to distract him by playing with him, but Comet simply wouldn't cooperate and ask for his Sire.

At 2 A.M. Bulkhead got him next. He didn't have much to do with Comet usually so he just kinda held him. In the end he turned on the TV and tried to get him to watch some cheesy kid's show. Comet kept glancing over to the sleeping Ratchet.

At 3.A.M. He was left with Arcee. As she was also inexperienced with the sparkling she tried to occupy him with his toy Hummer Ratchet had built for him. Comet hugged it tearfully and started crying for his Sire again.

Bad call Arcee.

At 3:30 A.M. Optimus was reminded that he too would have to take a turn and was handed the sparkling by an irritated Arcee. The Prime had been watching over Ratchet up until that point but left the medical bay as not to upset Comet further. He held the sparkling securely in one arm and thought a change of scenery may benefit him.

The Prime stood on top of the base roof looking up at the stars. The leader had told the others to go get what little rest they could while he took his turn. Comet stared up at the shining orbs of light with interest.

"Shiny.." Comet muttered tiredly. Optimus chuckled lightly and pointed out a few of the constellations visible. Comet listened intently as Optimus spoke. Something about his voice was calming and provided the kid with a sense of comfort, making him relax and his optic-lids start to droop.

At 4:05 A.M. Comet finally fell into recharge.

Optimus sighed quietly in relief once he realized the sparkling was asleep. He made his way back inside the base. Once he came back into the main hanger Bee walked in, rubbing his optic. He'd clearly just woken up.

"Bumblebee, you should be in recharge." Optimus whispered to not disturb Comet.

Bee shrugged and looked at the sleeping sparkling. ::I was worried about Comet, and you need to sleep too.::

"I am fine." Optimus insisted, although tiredness was evident in his voice.

Bumblebee held out his arms. ::It's my turn to take him anyway.::

Optimus sighed in defeat and ever-so carefully laid Comet in Bee's arms, his helm resting on his shoulder. "Thank you Bumblebee."

Bee nodded and Optimus retired for what remained of the night. Bumblebee sat cross-legged on the floor with his back against the wall. He shifted Comet a little so he was lay flat between his arm and his chestplate. The sparkling nuzzled Bee's arm and hugged his arm contently. Laying his own helm back against the wall, Bee relaxed slightly, but was still aware in case Comet needed him.

If Comet ever needed him. No matter when or where, Bee would always be there for him.

* * *

At 7 A.M. Ratchet stirred a little, his optic-lids fluttering slightly. From Bee's position he noticed and went to Optimus' berth room to alert their leader. He was already half-awake and came immediately. Bulkhead and Arcee were also woken by their movements and came with them.

Ratchet's optics opened weakly and he looked around unsurely. He tried to sit up, but Optimus came quickly and gently pushed him back down.

"Easy old friend." He said, tone full of relief. "You lost a lot of Energon. Good, and bad."

Ratchet looked at the Prime regretfully. "I.. didn't mean to hurt anyone. I just wanted so badly to-"

"Help us. We know." Optimus said for him, wearing a small, grateful smile. "But you nearly caused the loss of something irreplaceable: Our medic. And most trusted friend, and beloved Sire."

Ratchet's optics widened slightly at the last part and he scanned the room. "Comet? Where is he? Is he alright?"

Optimus placed a servo on the medic's shoulder. "Comet is fine." At that point Bumblebee came over, still carrying the sparkling, still flat out. Ratchet gave a sigh of relief while Bee glared slightly. ::He heard everything.::

Ratchet's expression turned to one of regret and slightly of horror. He looked down in shame, then looked and Comet and motioned for him to be handed the child. Bee reluctantly passed over the sleeping sparkling and Ratchet cradled him lovingly, as if he were a newborn. The medic lightly brushed Comet's faceplate, waking him gently. Once Comet's optics opened they locked on to their holder's. He was wide awake now. "Sire?"

Ratchet smiled and nodded. "Comet I am so sorry. I am so, so sorry."

Comet took notice that his Sire's eyes were no longer green, but the bright, loving blue he'd become accustomed too and missed. He smiled widely and cuddled Ratchet, the medic hugging him tightly in response. Ratchet sobbed lightly, but happily. Comet did too. He had his Sire back - his _real_ Sire. Life couldn't be better for him now.

"I wuv you Sire." Comet cried happily and buried his faceplate in Ratchet's chest, being wary of his injury.

Ratchet smiled joyfully, a rouge Energon tear rolling down his faceplate as he held the mech that mattered most in his arms. It was truly a perfect moment.

"I... I love you too Comet."

* * *

 **FEELS! 3**


	16. Apologies

**This is more of a filler chapter really, hopefully it's okay though.**

 **Since you guys seem to be enjoying the story, I thought you might like to help with a future detail:**

 **Sooner or later, Ratchet will have to take Comet out to pick a vehicle mode. My question is... What do you want it to be? It would most likely be a car. Also whatever it is will be much smaller then the conventional model (due to Comet's age) and orange in colour.**

 **If you have a suggestion, please let me know in the comments/reviews section! ;)**

* * *

It was safe to say that Ratchet had a lot of making up to do - especially to his little sparkling.

Optimus had forgiven him, as had Arcee and Bulkhead. But Bumblebee was still angry with him for behaving so recklessly when he had a child depending on him. He'd seen how scared the youngster was, and he hated it. But now Comet was just glad to have his Sire back.

He still remembered what Ratchet did though.

Ratchet's injury was healing well. Within that day he was back up on his peds. Comet never left his side, not that his Sire protested. Optimus had barred him from doing anything strenuous and made crystal clear that he wasn't to test any future projects on himself, or any other Autobots.

In an attempt to make things better, Ratchet kept his earlier promise and constructed a new toy car for Comet. This new addition was a 2007 yellow Camaro with black racing stripes. It wasn't as well detailed as the green hummer on account of Ratchet still recovering, but his child didn't care. Comet was thrilled as you can imagine, mostly because his Sire had made it especially for him, but because it also reminded him of his 'Uncle Beep Beep'.

As soon as the yellow car was complete and Ratchet gave it to Comet, he squealed happily and jumped over, waddling to Bumblebee. The scout smiled once he saw him and knelt down to his level. ::Whatcha got there Comet?::

The sparkling grinned and held up the toy car. "It you!"

Bumblebee chuckled a little and took the car into his own servos to get a closer look. To be fair, Ratchet had done a very good job despite his condition. ::Well isn't that cool!:: He handed Comet back the car and he started running round with it ecstatically to show the other 'bots.

Ratchet smiled from afar as his little sparkling proudly showed off the toy. Optimus smiled softly and said how nice it was. Comet smiled and waddled off to play while Bumblebee approached Ratchet. The scout frowned at him with crossed arms. ::Did you make that car look like me to make everything right?::

Ratchet sighed and eyed Bee sonemly. "Bumblebee I am sorry for what I did. Testing the Synthetic Energon on myself was a stupid and reckless thing to do, especially with Comet around. I swear, on my spark, that I will never be so foolish again."

Bee eyed him, a little unconvinced. ::You promise?::

Ratchet nodded. "I love him Bee, and I don't want him to get hurt again."

Bee nodded with a small smirk infiltrating his faceplate a moment later. ::That car really does look very cool.::

Ratchet chuckled lightly. "I thought it was a rather flattering rendition of you."

Bee laughed just as Bulkhead arrived back at base, with Jack, Raf and Miko with him. All of them immediately grabbed something from Bulk's boot and came over to Ratchet and Bee.

::Did you get it?:: Bumblebee asked Raf. The boy nodded and handed the cargo to the scout. In his large palm now sat a white teddy bear with brown eyes and a red bow around it's neck. Ratchet eyed it curiously and Bee smirked. ::I asked Raf to get it for me off EBay. It's for Comet.::

Ratchet cracked a smile and ushured his sparkling back over. "Oh Comet, Uncle Bee's got a surprise for you!"

* * *

 **Guys, name the teddy bear! The more random the name the better! XD**


	17. A Bad Influence?

**Hello once more! And here we are again! Thank you to everyone who took part in the polls to name Comet's teddy bear! The results are in:**

 **Floofers - 13 votes**

 **Steve - 4 votes**

 **Snowy - 12 votes**

 **Alfie - 5 votes**

 **Twinkle - 2 votes**

 **And Floofers wins by 1 vote!**

 **Letting you guys pick the name was an interesting change. I may run more polls in the future.**

 **Also thank to everyone for sending in suggestions for Comet's vehicle mode! I've picked it and it's the cutest freaking thing ever! You'll see** _ **in the next chapter**_ **!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Comet now really was spoilt for choice with playthings. Now with the addition of the teddy bear named 'Floofers' and the toy Camaro the little sparkling was suitably entertained. Of course, he still loved to play with his Sire. Ratchet was basically healed now and cleared for duty. The team agreed to put the events of the last few days behind them and to move forward.

Now able to work once more, Ratchet divided his time between doing work and spending time with Comet. Now he wasn't working on Synthetic Energon he wasn't as busy and didn't have to unintentionally neglect his child in the process.

Ratchet and Comet where playing with the Hummer and Camaro when the Groundbridge swirled open and the team returned from Energon scouting. Optimus came through, followed by Bumblebee, then Arcee. But no Bulkhead.

Ratchet looked up from their game and frowned at the absence. "Where's Bulkhead?"

Arcee gestured to the still open bridge. Whoops and cheers began to emanate from the green void, followed by 2 mechs strolling through. One was Bulkhead, and he looked exceedingly pleased. Then the second came through. Once Ratchet saw him he grumbled.

"You've got to be joking."

The mech smirked and stood by Bulkhead. "Doc."

Ratchet glared slightly. "Wheeljack."

At this point Comet looked up to see why his Sire had stopped playing and saw the new 'bot. He stared up curiously, making Wheeljack finally notice the sparkling.

"Um..." Wheeljack said slowly with wide optics, not having any words. Comet stood up and waddled over to him with bright optics. Wheeljack froze and just stared at the youngster.

Ratchet smirked slightly at Wheeljack's uncomfortableness. "That's Comet."

Wheeljack nodded while Comet smiled up at him. "And he's-"

"Mine?" Ratchet said on his behalf. "Yes he is."

"Right.." Wheeljack mumbled and glanced around, wanting to exit this conversation. The 'bot's gaze was once again directed downwards when he felt a light tap on his leg. Comet wanted his attention.

"Who you?" Comet asked innocently to the mech.

"Wheeljack." He answered plainly, still rather uncomfortable.

Comet took a couple of seconds to register, then grinned and hugged Wheeljack's leg. "Jacky!"

Wheeljack stiffened and tried to shake the sparkling off while Ratchet laughed. "I don't do hugs, kid."

Comet let go and whined quietly, but didn't leave or move away. He looked the new mech all over, and noticed the lone grenade strapped to his waist. "What that?" He asked pointing to it.

Wheeljack smirked and unhooked the device, tossing it lightly in one servo. "This?" Comet nodded with great interest. Wheeljack knelt down to give the sparkling a better view, holding the explosive a few feet from him. "It's a grenade. Makes a hell of a 'boom'."

"Ooh!" Comet cooed, liking the 'boom' part and reached out to touch it. Ratchet's optics widened in panic and he quickly snatched the kid up. Comet whimpered in distaste at being moved and his Sire glared at the Wrecker. "Are you _insane_?!"

Wheeljack shrugged and strapped the grenade back onto his waist. "Relax, Doc. I wasn't gonna let him touch it."

Ratchet simply grumbled and turned to take Comet away. The sparkling protested and managed to wiggle free and waddled back over to Wheeljack with a mischievous smile adorning his faceplate.

"Comet." Ratchet called sternly, prompting said 'bot to look back and pout sadly. Ratchet's spark ached slightly whenever Comet looked unhappy or scared. He sighed. "Okay. You can play with 'Jacky'."

Comet grinned and jumped for joy. Ratchet glared at Wheeljack once more, but not as harshly as before. "If he ends up playing with _any_ kind of weapon I will melt you."

"You got it Doc." Wheeljack said simply and Comet started showing him his toys. Ratchet kept a close watch from afar, just in-case Wheeljack 'casually' pulled out his swords. Comet was having fun though, so tolerating the Wrecker was just about worth it. But the medic did worry that said Wrecker may rub off on his sparkling.

Nah, he was sure he'd be fine. Ratchet would just have to make sure Comet knew that weapons are not toys. Damn he'd have to lecture the sparkling every time Wheeljack visited.

He still knew that Wheeljack was going to be a bad influence though.

* * *

 **The people wanted Wheeljack. Who was I to disappoint? ;)**


	18. Little Wheels

**Fluff alert :3**

* * *

Comet was ecstatic that he now had a new friend to play with. He showed him all his toys proudly and dragged him around to each of the Autobots introducing him as "my fwiend Jacky". Wheeljack however, wasn't as keen. He didn't 'dislike' the kid, but he's not really a kid's person, so he just let Comet do his thing and went with it.

Soon enough Comet sweetly forced the Wrecker to play with his cars with him. The sparkling had the Hummer and gave Wheeljack the Camaro. Ratchet was watching over them from his workstation and occasionally would lock optics with Wheeljack. The Wrecker's expression was a subtle cry for help. Ratchet simply chuckled and did a bit of work. There was no way the mech was getting away.

After only 5 minutes Wheeljack couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't built for little kid's games. Then he had an idea.

"Hey kid. Wanna race?"

Comet looked up from his toys and cuddled Floofers. "Wace?"

Wheeljack nodded with a smug smirk and stood, thankful to stretch his cramped limbs. "Yeah. Not with the toys. Just us." Within seconds the Wrecker transformed into his vehicle mode, which was now thankfully Earth-based. He revved his engine, signalling he was ready to go. The noise also attracted all the other's attention.

"We doing this or what kid?" Wheeljack asked a little impatiently. Comet stared at the now-transformed mech, then looked back down at himself sadly.

Wheeljack transformed back and looked at Comet with confusion. "What's the problem?"

Ratchet had been watching the whole time and thought it now best to intervene. He gently picked up his sparkling and sternly looked at the Wrecker. "Comet has yet to obtain a vehicle form."

Wheeljack frowned. "Why? All of us had vehicle modes at his age."

"Because.." Ratchet began, trying quickly to think of a valid excuse. He knew Wheeljack was right, but he was afraid to take Comet out of the base. Just remembering his sparkling's close call with Knockout was enough to scare him. He shifted Comet slightly in his arms and sighed. "It's too... dangerous for him."

Wheeljack scoffed slightly, earning him a scolding look from Bulkhead. "He'd be fine if you all went with him. It'd be a 10 minute job. In and out."

Ratchet shook his helm and tightened his grip on Comet slightly. What if something happened? They were almost too late last time. He couldn't let Megatron harm Comet. He just couldn't.

"I don't-"

"Ratchet, I believe Wheeljack is right." Optimus stated suddenly. Everyone looked quite surprised that he agreed, especially said Wrecker.

Ratchet looked at him shock. "Optimus. You know what happened last time. Knockout almost had him."

"In that situation Comet was alone. This time he would be escorted and heavily guarded." Optimus proposed with a trustworthy manner. The other 'bots nodded in agreement.

Ratchet still shook his helm and turned to go to his berthroom when a servo on his shoulder stopped. He looked around to see Optimus beside him. "Ratchet, he would be safe. I swear on my spark."

Ratchet thought for a moment, then glanced down at Comet, whom had an inquisitive look on his faceplate. The medic knew that face. Comet wanted to go.

Ratchet sighed and nodded hesitantly. "Okay."

* * *

The Groundbridge swirled open and Optimus stepped through, blasters at the ready. Bumblebee followed quickly, as did Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Arcee, and finally Ratchet bringing Comet. The medic held Comet's servo anxiously as they walked and was more on-edge than ever. Raf was in the base on Groundbridge duty as Ratchet had insisted that everyone be there in case they were attacked.

The bridge had opened in a second-hand car dealership. Ratchet had frantically checked it out for any potential dangers or 'Con activity before they disembarked. It seemed safe enough. Plus it was after hours and the sun had just gone down, so any humans being around was unlikely.

The team lowered their weapons but stayed alert, just in case. Optimus motioned for Ratchet to come forward. And he did with the up most caution.

"Alright Comet, pick one." Ratchet said encouragingly and lead the little one over to where the cars were parked. There wasn't much choice really, nothing special, just you're everyday average cars.

Comet looked at the cars and frowned slightly. None of them were appealing. And they were so big.

Ratchet noticed Comet's distaste and pointed to an old Volkswagen Beetle. "What about this?" Comet shook his head. His Sire sighed and started looking for alternatives. Wheeljack on the other servo thought he'd already found one.

"Psst!" Wheeljack hissed at Comet and motioned for him to join him. The sparkling slipped his servo out of Ratchet's (somehow without him noticing) and waddled over to him. The Wrecker was stood by the management's office next to something one of the boss' kids must have left behind.

"What about this?" Wheeljack asked and pointed down to the kid's electric ride on. It was a blue Ford Ranger. It sported bulky tyres, extra lighting over the small backseats and a smooth, glossy finish. One that would make Knockout/Cherry himself envious. It may have been a toy for children but the car still possessed working headlights, vinyl seats and was made from real metal and not cheap plastic.

Basically it was perfect.

Back with Ratchet he'd found another car model he deemed suitable for his sparkling. But when the medic turned to show his child he found he was gone.

"Comet!" Ratchet yelled in panic, alerting the rest of Team Prime. He spun around frantically searching. His spark was pounding at a million miles per hour. He knew this was a bad idea. "Comet where are you?!"

"Relax Doc he's fine." Wheeljack said cooly and strolled back over. Ratchet glared at him. "Where is he?"

A bright set of lights approached them, accompanied with beeps. The team looked in anticipation and saw another little Ranger drive up. An orange one.

"Comet?" Ratchet asked in disbelief as the car came to a stop just beside his peds. The vehicle itself was only about the size of the medic's ped and to be honest it was adorable. The sections of the car began to separate. Metal grinded and gears shifted as the vehicle transformed back into Ratchet's little sparkling.

"You found an alt-mode I see." Ratchet chuckled lightly. Comet responded by jumping excitedly, making everyone smile. The sparkling truly was the sweetest thing they'd ever seen.

Ratchet smiled and nodded to Wheeljack as a sort of apology, and also a form of thanks. The Wrecker returned the gesture and Optimus contacted Raf, telling him they were ready to return.

A Groundbridge opened seconds later and Ratchet lead Comet towards it. Optimus was just about to say his famous line before they went back... But a certain little one beat them too it.

"AWTOBOTS! TRANSFERM AND WOLL OUT!"


	19. Cybertronian Biology

**Short filler chapter because I'm currently dry out of ideas :/**

 **(Well I have one, but it's for the end of the story.)**

 **If anyone has ideas for chapters please do tell...**

* * *

Now Comet had acquired a suitable vehicle mode, Ratchet thought now would be a good time to start educating him. Back on Cybertron, sparklings of Comet's age would attend special classes of various topics ranging from Cybertronian Biology to Literature, all situated in purpose-built academies. In the absence of such facilities, Ratchet and Optimus agreed to teach the youngster the best they could.

The medic decided to begin with basic anatomy as he was an expert in the subject. He sat Comet on the platform beside his workstation and pulled some diagrams up on monitor. The little sparkling cuddled Floofers and stared as Ratchet pointed to the different parts of the body.

"That's the helm.." Ratchet said. "And that's the chestplate, and the servos.."

Ratchet changed the diagram, displaying the same model mech, but with servos transformed into blasters.

"What they?" Comet asked with interest and pointed to the weaponry.

"Those are his blasters." The medic explained. "Mech's and Femme's servos can transform into tools or weapons, like this." Ratchet's right servo transformed into a blowtorch, then into a blade, then back into a servo. Comet cooed in awe and clapped his own little servos, accidentally dropping Floofers in the process. His Sire picked the bear up and handed it back to his child.

Comet gave Floofers a hug as a sort of apology and glanced down at his servos. He held one out straight, then started shaking it up and down. Ratchet stared at him with a look of confusion.

"Comet what are you doing?"

The sparkling in question looked up but continued his action. "Want bwaster."

Ratchet nodded and gently grabbed his sparkling's servo to stop it moving before he hurt himself. "That's not how you do it."

Comet pouted in disappointment. "How?"

Ratchet smiled slightly and transformed his right servo once more as an example. "You have to... think about it transforming. Like when you turn into a car." That was the best way the mech could explain it really. For him and the others it was just second nature, like wiggling your fingers or moving your leg.

Comet stared at his servo intently and willed it to transform into big badass blasters like Bee's and Optimus'. After a few seconds nothing had happened. Ratchet watched expectantly, but also anxiously. Comet narrowed his optics and emitted a small growl as he tried harder. Still both his servos remained intact.

Tense moments passed as the sparkling tried so desperately to gain a weapon, but after the first minute his Sire knew it wasn't going to happen. Comet grunted and dropped his servo. Ratchet gave him a sympathetic look, but his Comet just looked down at his peds in shame.

Ratchet sighed. "It's alright. You can try again in future."

Comet sniffed and a few Energon tears snuck into his optics. He held Floofers tighter and his bottom lip trembled. "What I.. do wro-ng?.."

"Nothing, you did nothing wrong." Ratchet said honestly and pulled him into a hug. "You're just too young to have weapons."

Comet sniffed and hugged his Sire back with one arm, the other still clutching the bear. "Weally?"

"Really." Ratchet promised. It was a fifty-fifty chance that Comet would have been able to do it. All sparklings developed at different rates. But he knew Comet would one day be able to wield weapons.

He just hoped that his precious sparkling would never have to use them.

* * *

 **Apologies for the crappiness :/**


	20. Reader, Meet Comet

**Because this is a milestone chapter, I wanted to make it special.**

 **Firstly, I would like to thank each and every one of my readers. You guys are the ones who inspire me and make me want to write. You encourage me, make me believe what I'm doing is worthwhile and make me feel loved.**

 **So in celebration, this chapter is a little different from the others. Written in the style of Autobot x Reader stories, this time YOU, the reader are included!**

 **Many of you have expressed how much you'd love to meet and cuddle little Comet. Who am I to disappoint? ;)**

 **So here's Chapter 20. This is how you meet Ratchet's Sparkling.**

* * *

Bumblebee ran after the little orange range rover with a joyful smile crossing his faceplate as it sped around the corners and playfully evaded the scout. Since acquiring a vehicle mode Bee had been coaching Comet on his speed and trying to teach him to drive properly.

But Comet seemed to be doing pretty well by himself. Because now Bee had trouble catching him.

Back in the main hanger, Optimus and Ratchet were graced with the scene of Comet speeding in with Bee running after him, now getting a bit tired. Comet turned and drove straight towards Ratchet, who stood ready. The little Ranger transformed back into the little sparkling and flew straight into his Sire's arms.

"Be careful Comet." Ratchet warned, with a slight chuckle gained from his entrance lining his mostly serious tone. "Speed can be dangerous."

Comet nodded and wrapped his arms around Ratchet's neck once he lifted him up. "OK Sire."

"Good boy." Ratchet said just as the lift beeped, signalling that they had company. A minute later the doors slid open, allowing Agent Fowler to enter. And it was apparent he'd brought company. He'd brought _you_ to meet the Autobots.

You tailed behind slightly, not really in fear, but in respect. You'd heard such great things about the Autobots. About their size and power. About what they could do. Basically you were currently a mix of awe and anxiousness.

"Good day Agent Fowler." Optimus said in greeting as always. Then he noticed you still lingering awkwardly by the lift. The Prime eyed you in surprise. "And who is this?"

You shuffled a little while Agent Fowler brought you forward. "This is Mr/Miss (Y/N) (L/N). My new assistant. He/She will be working with you now partly, alongside me."

Optimus nodded and stepped forward so you could better see him. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr/Miss (L/N)."

In response, you gave a small smile. "Please, call me (Y/N)."

"Of course." He said kindly and stepped back to begin introductions. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

The Prime then gestured to Bee. "This is Bumblebee, our scout." He smiled kindly at you, and you waved at him. You knew you'd both probably be friends.

And finally, Optimus gestured to Ratchet and his child. "And this is our medical officer Ratchet, and his sparkling Comet." You waved up at the daddy mech, who gave no form of response. His sparkling on the other servo, grinned at you with a giggle and waved at you. You couldn't help but chuckle. He was just so damn cute.

"Hello." You called up to him, prompting to wiggle for freedom from his Sire's hold. Ratchet complied and set him down a few meters from you and your boss. Agent Fowler backed up once Comet waddled over, not wanting a repeat of his last visit. You just stood there.

Comet stopped just in front of you. Even though he was a Cybertronian toddler, he still towered over you by a few feet. His bright optics were locked on you with great interest. He cooed sweetly and grabbed you, very gently though and brought you to his chest. Comet sat down crossed-legged with you in his lap, cuddling you warmly.

"Fwiend." He said happily and smiled. You couldn't really move, not that you wanted too. Comet was so cute and innocent, and now he'd chosen you as a friend. He obviously meant no harm, he was just a precious little cinnamon roll that needed to be protected. The Autobots watched quietly, but they all thought it was the most adorable thing ever. Bee managed to grab his camera and started filming. You mentally thanked him for documenting this sweet memory.

Comet released his hold of you slightly once he saw Agent Fowler attempting to slip past him to Optimus. Doing this meant he was within arm's reach. In seconds Fowler was swept up and shrieking (again) before being brought into the cuddle. Fowler struggled as he was forced to cuddle up to you and the sparkling.

"Prime! Ratchet! Do something!" Agent Fowler yelled and tried to wiggle free. To be honest you didn't really mind. Bee went over and knelt down in front of the cuddle, grinning. Fowler thought the scout was going to free him. Instead he brought the camera into view and readied it.

Fowler glared and growled. "Don't you dare."

"Do it." You mouthed silently at the yellow 'bot. He saw and the camera clicked. Fowler grumbled while you laughed. You made a mental note to ask Bumblebee for a copy of that picture. Comet giggled, following your example. Then Ratchet started to chuckle, as did Optimus.

"This isn't funny!" Fowler yelled over the growing laughter as Bee took more photos.

"It really is." You replied, still laughing. You were loving this. Comet was smiling down at you sweetly. Now you were hoping that you could babysit him or something.

Comet just became you're favourite part of your new job.

* * *

 **And that's Chapter 20! Thank you so much to everyone that has read, favourited and reviewed! You're all the best! 3**

 **I would not be anything without you guys! Please let me know if you enjoyed this so I know whether or not to do it again in future.**

 **See ya in the next chapter!**

 **~DarkerStars xx**


	21. Storytime

**Thank you to Crazydawg19 for this most splendid idea! :)**

 **ALERT! Extreme cuteness within!**

 **Read at your own risk ;)**

* * *

After the hysteria had calmed down, Agent Fowler and (Y/N) left, but not before Bumblebee provided them with copies of the photos of course. As you can imagine, Fowler destroyed his.

By the time all the humans had departed night was drawing in. Everyone was beginning to wind down for the evening. Ratchet gave Comet an Energon bottle to see him through until morning and got him ready for bed.

The medic carried the now exhausted sparkling over his shoulder and lay him on his pint-sized berth. It had been a long day for the little one, but an enjoyable one at that. He'd definitely found a friend for life in (Y/N), that's for sure.

Ratchet gently stroked Comet's little helm and his sparkling cracked a small but tired smile.

"Goodnight Comet." Ratchet said softly and rose to leave. But a little servo on his arm halted him.

"Sire?"

Ratchet turned back to face him. "Yes?"

Comet stared at him with a small request. "Stowy?"

Ratchet blinked in surprise. He'd never asked about bedtime stories before. "You want me to tell you a story?"

Comet nodded slowly with a hopeful expression.

The medic sighed and thought for a moment. Despite all his years and experiences in both war and life, he couldn't think of a story to tell. Nothing came to mind - nothing Comet should know about anyway. But, then he remembered Optimus. The Prime was previously an archivist. He was bound to know a child-friendly story.

Ratchet smirked. "I don't know any stories, but I bet Optimus knows some great ones."

Comet smirked and slipped off the berth quickly. Ratchet took his servo and lead him a few doors down to Optimus' berthroom. The medic knocked on the door and Comet stood waiting.

"Come in." Came the cool response from inside.

Ratchet opened the door and stepped inside the doorframe. Optimus was stood just beside his berth with a datapad in his servo. He gave them both a slight smile and took a few steps forward.

"Good evening Ratchet, how can I help?" The Prime asked softly.

Ratchet looked down to his sparkling with the slightest smile. "Actually, Comet was hoping that you could tell him a bedtime story." He explained while his sparkling listened.

Optimus' slight smile grew a little and he looked down to Comet. "Is that so, young one?"

"Yep. Pwease Oppy?" Comet asked innocently, his voice so sweet that even Starscream would melt. How could you say no to such a cutie?

"How could I refuse?" He answered, his smile still growing in response to the pure adorableness.

Comet clapped his little servos excitedly and Optimus gently scooped him up with one servo, the datapad remaining in the other. Ratchet slipped away, knowing this would be one-on-one time for the Prime and the sparkling.

Optimus lowered himself down onto his berth and allowed Comet to sit on his lap. Once they were both comfy, Optimus held the datapad in front of the kid so he could see, and so both arms either side of him would prevent him from falling. With a few clicks a picture appeared on the screen.

"What that?" Comet asked with great interest and tapped the picture on screen.

Optimus gave a sigh, a sad one. "That was Iacon. My home."

Comet blinked in confusion. He didn't really understand as it was too vague for such a young mind. The Prime thought for a moment of how best to explain it. How better than a story?

Optimus shuffled slightly, took a moment, and began the tale.

"Many, many years ago, there were two Gods: Primus, the bringer of life, and Unicron, the destroyer. In the end, after many a battle Primus defeated Unicron and became the 'heart' of our home world: Cybertron."

Comet gave a small smile to show he was following okay, signalling for Optimus to continue.

"Cybertron was... a shining planet, beaming with life. Primus himself created the first of our kind and aided us in evolving. Soon we were an advanced society where everyone co-existed in peace, lead by the Primes."

"You Pwime?" Comet asked and looked up to Optimus' faceplate.

Optimus simply nodded. "Yes, young one, I am a Prime... The last Prime."

"So... you... lead Cybertwon?" Comet deduced with a small smirk. Optimus didn't smile and shook his helm. "No."

Comet frowned. He was really confused now. The Prime could see it all over his faceplate. More explanation was needed.

"After so long, a mech named.. Megatron.. rose up and tried to seize control of Cybetron. He lead an army known as 'Decepticons' fought against the Autobots who protected the world. I fought with the Autobots, as did your Sire, and all of our friends. We all came from there, even you." Optimus explained slowly. It was a touchy subject.

"Where Cybertwon now?" Comet asked innocently, causing Optimus' expression to drop even more. Comet shuffled a little awkwardly and looked away from the Prime, knowing he'd said something bad. Optimus noticed and placed a servo on his back. Being the biggest 'bot of them all, one servo was almost as big as the sparkling himself. But it was a comforting presence. Comet cuddled into the large servo, warming the Prime's spark.

"After so much war, Cybertron was eventually consumed. Now we cannot live there, so we live here on Earth." Optimus explained solemnly. "But... the war is not yet over. Megatron still chooses the path of destruction and must be stopped."

"But.. we.. win?" Comet said unsurely, yet hopefully. Optimus paused. Should he give him hope? What if the Autobots couldn't win? No. No they had to. For the sake of humanity, and in the memory of their fallen comrades.

"Yes, young one. We will win this war. I promise you." Optimus said warmly, his optics displaying trustworthiness. Comet nodded and Optimus smiled a little. "Now, I believe you should be in recharge? Shall we get you back to your berthroom?"

"Okay." Comet responded, slightly disappointed that the story was over, but tired all the same. Optimus picked up the little one and returned him to his little berth.

"Thank you Oppy." Comet mumbled tiredly and got himself comfy.

Optimus nodded and gently patted the sparkling's helm. "You are welcome, young one."

Comet closed his optics and Optimus left, being careful not to disturb him. Ratchet was just outside the berthroom.

"Thank you Optimus." The medic said gratefully.

"It was no problem, old friend." The Prime replied contently. He'd actually rather enjoyed the experience.

Ratchet paused for a moment, then gave a sure expression and faced the Prime confidently. "Optimus, I've thought long and hard about this. You're my oldest and most trusted friend. And if anything should ever happen to me, there is no other mech that I would trust more to care for Comet."

Optimus just stood there in surprise at Ratchet's gesture. He was about to respond, but the medic wasn't done yet.

"And that is why I would like you to be Comet's God-Sire."

Optimus' lips curved into a touched smile and his spark was moved. He walked forward, placed a servo on Ratchet's shoulder, and nodded.

"Old friend, I would be honoured."

* * *

 **Optimus is Godfather!**

 **(I didn't know the actual Cybertronian term for Godfather so I'm just gonna use God-Sire)**

 **Bee isn't God-Sire because he's more Comet's uncle. But he's just as vital. Make no mistake about that.**


	22. Sick

**Crappy filler chapter :/**

* * *

As Bulkhead rarely spent any time with little Comet, Ratchet decided he should spend some time with him. Miko, of course, decided to join them.

The Wrecker took Comet into one of the larger hallways downstairs with his toy cars. Down there he thought there would be plenty of room to play and for the kid to drive in his vehicle mode. Miko acquired the toy Hummer, knowing it was Comet's favourite, and ran around pulling it along the ground.

"Come on Comet, let's race!" Miko yelled playfully, making Bulkhead chuckle. Comet saw she had his green Hummer and instantly transformed into his tiny orange Ranger form. His floodlights switched on and locked onto the foolish human. No one steals his toy, especially a special one his Sire made him. The sparkling revved his engine and drove straight towards Miko, prompting the girl to run for it. When Arcee happened to wander in, she was gifted with a screaming Miko being chased by a speeding kid's Range Rover.

Even she found it hard not to laugh.

Suddenly though, Comet decelertated and pulled to a stop abruptly. Bulkhead frowned and walked over. "You alright there little guy?"

Miko turned back and smirked once she saw her chaser had stopped. "Maybe he's just accepted defeat, right Comet?"

Comet didn't answer either question and transformed slowly, concerning Bulk and Arcee even more. Once the little sparkling was back he lay down weakly and curled into himself, whining quietly. Something was definitely wrong.

Bulkhead knelt down beside the kid and shook his shoulder gently. "Comet?"

Comet didn't reply, except with a low groan. Even Miko was concerned now. In Cybertronian standerds, Comet looked sick, really sick.

Ever-so carefully Bulk picked up the sparkling and cradled him securely. "We gotta get him to Ratchet."

* * *

Ratchet was just finishing up repairing a large dent Optimus had gained during yet another confrontation with Megatron. It wasn't anything majorly serious, but the medic insisted he fix it. That was until he was brought a more pressing case.

"Ratchet." Bulkhead called guiltily as he slowly walked into the medbay, Arcee and Miko following in worry.

Ratchet grumbled slightly. "I'm busy."

"Ratchet." Arcee demanded, prompting the medic to turn around. That was when he saw Comet lying limp in Bulkhead's arms.

"Comet?!" Ratchet exclaimed in shock and rushed over quickly. Optimus sat up in concern and also joined them. "What happened?"

Bulk gulped. "I dunno." He said honestly. "One minute he was fine and chasing Miko, the next he just went really weak."

"Comet? Comet look at me." Ratchet said gently and brushed Comet's faceplate to get his attention. The sparkling looked up at his Sire with weak, pale optics that drooped shut. Ratchet's own spark tore seeing his child like this. How had he not noticed that Comet was getting sick?

Ratchet took Comet quickly and lay him down on the medical berth and got to work. He scanned the little one's frame and took an Energon sample to test. Optimus offered to help, but the medic simply shooed him out, claiming he needed 'peace and tranquillity', but the Prime knew he was trying to hide his worry.

And so the team waited. Tense minutes passed. No-one spoke.

After 20 minutes Ratchet finally emerged from the medical bay. There was still concern and worry evident in his optics, but he seemed a little calmer.

"So? Is he okay?" Miko asked before anyone else could.

Ratchet sighed and nodded. "Fortunately it was merely a sparkling fever. Easily treatable, but Comet won't be up and about for a few days at least."

Everyone sighed with relief. Their little sparkling was okay. They all worried it was so much worse than a fever, but Comet was gonna be just fine.


	23. Doctors and Nurses

**Que Comet the little patient, Dr Ratchet and Nurse Bumblebee :3**

* * *

Comet was on bedrest for at least 3 days before Ratchet was going to even consider letting him get up, meaning that he, along with the others would have to care for him even more than before.

Ratchet, being a doctor of course was used to looking after sick 'bots, but he'd barely had experience with sparklings before the arrival of little Comet, except for a couple of cases back in Iacon so many years ago.

From testing Comet's Energon sample, the medic had confirmed that Comet was indeed suffering from sparkling fever. How he'd become infected though he had no idea. Perhaps Wheeljack had brought some harmful bacteria in when he visited? Maybe it was one of the others?

Thankfully, the illness was fairly easy to treat.

Sparkling fever occurres when harmful bacteria infiltrates a young Cybertronian's system and weakens them completely. It's a virus. One that can incubate within adult 'bots, but only affects sparklings as their immune systems are not fully developed and therefore cannot fight back efficiently. Many cases were tackled back on Cybertron and no fatalities were recorded.

Ratchet however was taking no chances. Whatsoever.

Comet was to stay on the berth in his medbay where he could keep an optic on him, and he had to rest. Not that the sparkling protested. Being so weak and tired meant he didn't feel like playing and slept a lot more then usual. Ratchet had to wake him to give him his Energon rations and administer his medicine, but apart from that, Comet was unnervingly quiet.

And let me tell you, it was freaking everyone out.

Bumblebee spent a lot of time trying to spend time trying to cheer up the little patient. He brought him Floofers, forcing a tiny smile from the kid, whom took the bear and cuddled it sleepily.

Bee smiled and also offered him his toy Hummer, which surprisingly Comet declined. The scout frowned in confusion.

::You don't want your Hummer?::

Comet simply murmured, not quite being able to understand his 'beeps' yet and began to slip into recharge. Ratchet came over, holding a bottle of Energon in his servo. The liquid had a strange yellow tint to it, as Ratchet had mixed the fever's antidote in as opposed to injecting it directly into Comet's fuel veins. The only problem is this made it taste funny.

Ratchet held the bottle in one servo and used the other to gently shake the kid out of sleep. "Comet? Wake up, its time for your Energon."

Comet groaned groggily and shook his head. "No.."

"Come on, you have to." Ratchet insisted, promoting his sparkling to turn over so he had his back to him. Bee watched quietly.

"No."

Ratchet grumbled and rubbed his faceplate in frustration. He was tired and really didn't have much patience left. "Now Comet."

Comet turned his head back around and half-opened his weak optics. He pouted. "It taste icky."

Ratchet growled lowly. He was seriously about to snap. "I don't care if it tastes 'icky', if you don't drink it you'll become under-fueled and you won't get better."

Bee could only watch as both mechs refused to back down. It wasn't Comet's fault for being snappy and really not himself. He felt so weak and (basically crap). And to be fair, the Energon-medicine concoction did taste foul.

"Don't want it!" Comet said crankily and turned back again.

"Comet." Ratchet warned, raising his voice a little.

"No!" Came the sharp reply.

Bumblebee thought for a moment on how to help. If he didn't things were gonna get ugly. Then he had an idea. Quickly, he went over to Ratchet's computer and pulled up what he needed. The scout gave a small, confident smirk to the medic and hit play.

 _"Boy I can see, the way you dance and move that body..."_

Comet's optics snapped open and he turned back over, gaze locked on Bee over at the computer with a happy grin forming.

 _"I know that it's crazy, but I feel like you could be the one that I've been chasing in my dreams.."_

Ratchet narrowed his optics in confusion to Comet's response. He didn't understand what was so appealing about the music.

 _"Boy I can see, you're looking at me like you want it.."_

Comet clapped his little servos and adorned a cute smile. He wasn't cranky anymore.

 _"But usually I'm like 'whatever' but tonight, the way you moving got me with my mind.."_

Bumblebee motioned for Ratchet to try again. The medic gave him a questioning look and brought the bottle up to his sparkling's lips. Surprisingly, the sick sparkling didn't resist and simply allowed his Sire to feed him calmly. Ratchet's optics widened in surprise.

"Good boy." He said softly as the music accompanied his words.

 _"It started when I looked in her eyes, I got close and I'm like Balimos! Hey!"_

Comet slowly drank the bottle and finished it, much to Ratchet's relief. He gently stroked his sparkling's helm and Bee came back over with a victorious smirk crossing his faceplate.

 _"La noche está para un reggaetón lento, de esos que no se bailan hace tiempo.."_

Ratchet looked to the scout inquisitively. "How did you know that would work?"

Bumblebee shrugged simply. ::Raf likes that song because of the Spanish bits. He played it in here the other day and Comet just seemed to like it.::

 _"Yo sólo la miré y me gustó, me pegué y la invité: "Bailemos?.."_

Ratchet chuckled a little and smiled slightly down at Comet. "I'll have to remember that."

 _"So now we dancing un reggaetón lento, just get a little closer, baby, let go."_

* * *

 **[Music: Reggaetón Lento Remix by Little Mix & CNCO]**

 **Those are all the genuine lyrics.**

 **Plus I'm currently obsessed with that song, so yeah.**

 **Wrote this at my mates, who decided to go back to bed and leave me alone for 2 hours.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed ;3**


	24. Traumatized

**Hey again!**

 **So a couple of things. I wrote a oneshot about Ironhide as a sparkling! You can read it on all my profiles, also wrote a thing about Smokescreen getting his own human partner, so yeah that's up to.**

 **Oh yeah! Almost forgot. Me and Ice-Ninja have adopted 'Hidey as our sparkling. Ice is also currently writing a fabulous Transformers fanfic called "It Started In A Barn". It's really cool and funny and if you like this story I guarantee you'll like his! :)**

* * *

2 days later, Comet was much better.

His fever had decreased, and his optics were no longer discoloured or pale. The sparkling also was walking again but Ratchet insisted that he didn't transform until he regained his full strength. His Sire still watched over him like a hawk though. Ratchet is a total helicopter parent.

On that day though, Optimus and the others had gone out on a mission, just like usual. But unfortunately Arcee had gotten injured, meaning Ratchet had to go out into the field to help her. The kids were in the base at the time, so they got the joy of babysitting.

Ratchet said a quick goodbye to Comet before departing swiftly. The sparkling whined and tried to follow him (again). Fortunately this time Raf closed the Groundbridge in time.

Comet pouted sadly once the bridge closed and looked at Jack. "Where Sire?"

"He's.. Gone out." Jack improvised quickly. "But he'll be back soon."

In response, Comet's lower lip trembled and tears lined his optics. "Want Sire.."

Jack went silent, unsure of what to do.

"Hey Comet!" Miko called out enthusiastically while sat on the couch wielding a Xbox controller. "How about a videogame?"

Comet's optics brightened a little. "Ooh!" As fast as he was able, he waddled up to the platform and sat behind the couch. Jack came and plopped himself down beside Miko. "Whatcha playing?"

Miko shrugged. "Slenderman."

Jack's eyes widened in concen. "Seriously? You'll scar Comet for life! And God knows what Ratchet will do to us?!"

Miko really didn't seem bothered. "Relax dude. He's like 3 years old. He's too young to even understand it. It's fine."

Jack just shook his head, got up and left in disbelief. "Its your funeral once the others find out."

Miko didn't reply and resumed her game with Comet watching closely. Unsurprisingly, she was quite far ahead already, and had the volume up loud. She played through effortlessly, finding every object needed without much trouble. But then, the static started to appear, signalling the antagonist was closing in.

"Scrap." Miko muttered and worked to get away. Little Comet tilted his helm to the side and stared at the screen in confusion. He'd watched Raf play games before. But they were nothing like this.

And while he was thinking, he was caught off-guard when Slenderman popped onto the screen suddenly, his blank, lifeless face burning into Comet's soul. Miko winced as Comet screeched in fear and fell backwards off the platform, landing with a thud.

"Comet!" Raf exclaimed and rushed over. "Are you okay?"

Prompted by the sparkling's scream Jack came running back in. "What just happened?!"

Miko stood from the couch and leaned over the railing above them. "I died in-game and he just freaked out."

Jack brought out the 'I told you so' face. "I told you you'd scare him!"

"Dude, it wasn't even that scary. He's fine, right Comet?" Miko said confidently and looked down to said sparkling. He wasn't fine. He was pale, trembling and his optics had shrunk to the size of watermelons.

Jack grumbled. "Miko I told you it was a bad idea!"

"He's not even crying, don't worry." Miko said somehow calmly. Raf was just staying out of this.

"He's shaking! Jack yelled back. "You've traumatized him!"

The sound of the comms activating went off loudly, making Comet jump and whimper. "Slendy.."

Jack put a hand on Comet's arm comfortingly and glared at Miko out of the corner of his eye. "It's okay, 'Slendy' isn't gonna get you because he isn't real."

The comm opened and Optimus' voice came from the other end. "Rafael, open the Groundbridge."

Jack gulped nervously and gave Miko a look as Raf opened the bridge. Comet stared at the green unsurely, but calmed a little once he saw Bulkhead come through, then Bumblebee, and then Ratchet, who was helping a limping Arcee. None of them seemed to notice Comet's state as they were too concerned with their injured comrade. Jack ran over to his guardian quickly. "Arcee you okay?"

Arcee shrugged as Ratchet examined her leg. "Nothing that'll keep me down for long. How was babysitting?"

Jack shuffled a little. "Well-"

"It was fine. Totally fine!" Miko cut across quickly. She really didn't wanna get in trouble.

Ratchet looked up for a moment and gave them an odd look, then went back to working. Optimus returned after a minute, coming through the Groundbridge. Comet watched and started freaking out again. All he saw was a tall, intimidating figure emerging from the void.

"SLENDY!" The sparkling shrieked, making everyone jump, and transformed, then sped downstairs at full throttle. Ratchet watched go in confusion and Bee ran after him quickly. Optimus heard the commotion and had a rather confused expression along with the medic.

"Is something wrong?" The Prime asked simply.

Ratchet glared down at Jack and Miko. "Everything was fine, was it?"

Miko chuckled nervously and played with her hands. "I may have.. accidentally.. scared Comet."

The medic grumbled a little. "How?"

At this point Bumblebee reentered, carrying the sparkling with him. He was still shaking. The scout handed the youngster to his waiting Sire. ::He said 'Slendy' was coming to get him?::

Bulkhead's optics widened and he too glared at his charge. "Slenderman?! Seriously Miko?"

"Slender-what?" Optimus asked, seriously confused.

Bulk sighed. "A game character that looks scarily like Soundwave."

Miko backed up a little in means of escape, but the angry medic was already reaching for a wrench.

This is why you don't let Miko babysit.

* * *

 **I'm pretty sure you all know what Soundwave's nickname is gonna be ;)**

 **I think it's safe to say Miko's screwed.**


	25. Bonding

**Had to make up for the last chapter with a cute one ;3**

* * *

Miko really did a number on poor little Comet, that's for sure.

And in vengeance, his angry Sire did chase her with a human-sized wrench. Unfortunately, once he had her cornered and was lining up his shot, Optimus stepped in. The Prime took Miko away to be scolded. Ratchet swore he'd lecture her severely later.

But right now, he needed to take care of his very frightened sparkling.

Ever since Bumblebee had given Comet back to Ratchet, the sparkling had clung to him. He was still shaking and whimpering, muttering "Slendy's coming.." Every so often. Ratchet held him close and tried his best to reassure him. Easier said then done.

"You're safe Comet. Nothing's going to get you." Ratchet said for the 20th time and rubbed the kid's back gently. No matter what he said the sparkling wouldn't calm down. Comet shook his little helm and pressed his face tearfully into Ratchet's shoulder.

"Slendy's here." Comet whimpered. Ratchet grumbled a little at having to repeat himself. "No he isn't." He knew that he probably wasn't going to get anywhere this way.

Grumbling quietly under his breath, the medic carried his sparkling back into the main hanger. He punched in a set of coordinates into the computer and activated the Groundbridge.

"What you dwing Sire?" Comet asked once he saw the bridge opening. Ratchet walked through, holding the little one closely.

"We're going out."

* * *

The Groundbridge opened on a secluded beach somewhere in the UK. There were no humans around and nothing potentially harmful either. The beach itself was sorounded by cliffs on 3 sides, and the vast blue ocean on the last. It was a tranquil place. Very calming.

Ratchet looked around cautiously, just in case there was anyone around. He was still slightly nervous about taking Comet out of the base, but after last time he was a little bit more comfortable with it. But he wasn't going to let his sparkling out of his sight. Once he was sure the coast was clear, he set Comet down on the sand.

"There we go. No 'Slendy' here." Ratchet said with a relieved sigh. He hoped they could get some peace here.

Not gonna happen Ratchet.

Comet giggled and jumped up and down, enjoying the crunching sound the sand made under his peds. He stamped around, then transformed into his car mode and sped around in loops.

"Careful Comet." Ratchet said, not that his sparkling was listening. He was way too excited to be outside! He spun around circles, kicking up tones of sand and spraying it into the air around him as he did so.

And as you can imagine, Ratchet got covered in sand as a result.

The sparkling transformed back and was laughing joyfully. The whole 'Slendy' incident seemed almost forgotten. The medic grumbled lowly and brushed what sand he could off his armour. Comet didn't mind one bit being dirty, he was having too much fun!

The little one turned around and for the first time ever, saw the beautiful ocean. His optics widened massively and he cooed in awe. "Ooh!"

The medic followed his child's gaze. "That's one of this planet's oceans."

Comet nodded and tugged on his Sire's servo, signalling he wanted to get closer. Ratchet didn't really want to, but the sparkling was giving him a most pleading face. The medic caved and allowed Comet to lead him to the water's edge. Once there, little Comet looked at the water unsurely and looked up at his Sire for conformation.

"Go on, it's alright." Ratchet said neutrally. Comet, still holding his Sire's servo, dipped his right ped into the water, squeaking once he felt the coldness. He waited a second, then dipped his whole ped in. Then he did the same with his left and took a few steps into the sea. As he was large compared to humans, Comet had to go quite far out before the water was even up to his waist. However the water didn't even reach Ratchet's knees.

Comet giggled as the waves gently lapped at his armour. Ratchet sighed slightly. He wasn't one for getting wet. But he did hope the sea water would wash away some of the sand still stuck to him.

The medic sensed movement next to his ped and froze. It couldn't be a Decepticon, could it? Glancing down, Ratchet found that it was merely a fish. A fish that seemed to be rather interested in him and his kid.

Comet saw the fish and squealed excitedly, surprisingly not scaring it away. Instead of fleeing from the robots, it swam closer and nibbled at Comet's ped. The sparkling giggled and sat down in the water, it now reaching his shoulders. The fish continued to nip him lightly, and pretty soon more fish came over and joined in.

"Tickle!" Comet exclaimed with laughter, forcing the medic to crack a smile. Comet held his arms out under the water and allowed the increasing school of fish to bombard them with little 'kisses'. A few brave ones had a quick nip at Ratchet's legs, but he merely batted them away. He watched his little sparkling, his spark warming at seeing him so happy.

"Sire look!" Comet said as even more fish gave him attention. Ratchet knelt down and placed a servo on his kid's shoulder. From there he could see there were now hundreds of fish, and Comet was smiling at them all. He was fascinated. It was so cute.

Then suddenly, Ratchet felt something change inside him.

It was like a twinge in his spark. Like.. something activated. It made him shiver slightly. Comet shivered and felt it too. And suddenly, the medic felt a new sense of adventure, youth and curiosity. Not inside him, but linked to him. Like a bond.

He'd never experienced it before, but there was only one logical explanation:

A bond. One shared between sparkling and Sire. He and Comet's sparks had just bonded.

Ratchet felt his sparkling's happiness and excitement within himself. And Comet could feel his Sire's sudden change in mood. He looked up at him curiously, which Ratchet felt. "What wong Sire?"

Ratchet just looked at him for a moment. He could feel him through the bond. He also felt a deep love for him. An even stronger one than before.

Ratchet didn't even have to speak. He used the bond to assure Comet that everything was alright. He carried Comet back onto the beach and just sat there on the sand, his sparkling cuddled close in his lap with the medic's arms wrapped around him lovingly. The sun was setting over the ocean horizon, and they both watched contently, feeling the happiness radiate off each-other. Right now they didn't need anyone else.

Right now, it was just Ratchet and his sparkling. _His_ sparkling. No-one else's.

Because it didn't matter that Ratchet wasn't his creator, he was his Sire now. And he would love him and raise him and protect him.

Because from that day, Comet truly became his precious little sparkling.

* * *

 **I loved writing this!**

 **Okay, so I start collage next week, so updates will be less frequent :/**

 **But I'll do my best!**

 **Love ya guys!**

 **~Summer Star xx**


	26. Bubbwles!

**Hey guyys!**

 **So I yesterday out of curiosity I totted up the number of views for this story from Fanfiction, Wattpad and Quotev, and am pleased to report that it has hit over 20,000 views in total!**

 **That's insane guys! Thank you so so much! You lot make my life better for just being there. And I am forever grateful :)**

 **So I start collage tomorrow, so updates are inevitably going to slow down. But I will strive to keep chapters as fast-coming as I can without harming their quality.**

 **Ooh! And after meeting Optimus I met another celebrity this week! I met Gareth David-Lloyd (Ianto Jones from Torchwood!) He was so fragging nice! Guess who he called "Sweetie"?... ME! XD**

 **Anyways, have some cuteness from Comet :3**

 **(Thanks to AllSpark Princess for the idea of Comet getting a bath.)**

* * *

Hours later, Optimus received a request for a Groundbridge from Ratchet. The Prime had been attempting to contact his old friend since he had left, but got no response. And it was really worrying rarely left the confinement of their base, which lead him to fear that his old friend may have been removed forcefully. He just hoped he was wrong.

After receiving the request, immediately Optimus complied and opened a bridge quickly, waiting in anticipation.

Moments later, Optimus gave a mechanical sigh of relief when he saw Ratchet step through, carrying Comet closely in his arms. The medic gave his leader a small smile. Comet waved at the Prime sweetly.

"Ratchet, where were you, old friend?" Optimus asked, his previous worry showing in his tone. "We tried to contact you but received no response."

Ratchet shifted Comet slightly in his grasp, the sparkling responding by wrapping his arms around his Sire's neck and cuddling closer. Ratchet smiled and nuzzled his helm affectionately before resuming his conversation. "Comet was scared, so I thought a change of scenery would help."

Optimus nodded hesitantly, noticing Ratchet's increased affection towards his sparkling. "Did something happen while you were gone?" He asked curiously.

Ratchet frowned slightly. "Why do you ask?"

"You just seem more.. fond of Comet than previously." Optimus said observantly.

The medic smiled and stepped forward. "We bonded."

Optimus blinked in surprise, then gave a slight smile in response. "May I offer my congratulations, old friend. I could not be more pleased for you both."

Ratchet nodded respectively. "Thank you Optimus."

Optimus simply nodded, and the medic walked past him and headed down towards the berthrooms. "Now if you'll excuse us, Comet needs a bath."

* * *

Ratchet really wasn't kidding when he said Comet (and him for that matter) needed a bath. Their little day trip to the beach meant they both had sand stuck to them everywhere, bits of seaweed and gravel were lodged between their mechanical limbs, and they stank of saltwater.

Acquiring a large metal bath-like tub from the storage room, Ratchet filled it with warm water and sat his little one in it gently after making sure it wasn't too hot for him. Comet actually quite seemed to like the water. The sparkling smirked and splashed around, sending water over the tub's sides and crashing to the floor.

"Yip yip yip, Comet!" Ratchet said as water splashed his faceplate. "We're cleaning you up, not making more of a mess."

Comet whined lowly and sat still. At this point, Raf wondered in. "Hey guys."

Ratchet looked down blankly from where he was perched by the tub to acknowledge the human. "Hello Rafael, can I help you?"

Raf held up a bottle containing a light-pink liquid. "It's for Comet. It makes bubbles."

Ratchet frowned once again and took the bottle, which sat minuscule in his servo. "Er.. thank you Rafael." Raf nodded and left, and Ratchet opened the bottle and poured a little of it's contents into the water before setting it on the side. The liquid frothed up and formed a thin sheet of bubbles on the water's surface. Comet's optics widened in interest. He liked these 'bubbles'!

Ratchet chuckled at his kid's sweetness and turned away to grab a sponge and cleaning fluid. Comet poked a few of the bubbles and whined when they popped. He wanted more! The sparkling grabbed the bottle of bubble bath and poured the remainder of the bottle into the water. The _whole damn thing_.

Ratchet turned back around a minute later to find the bathtub overflowing with bubbles and his sparkling encased in them completely. The only way you'd be able to tell anyone was in there was by the youngster's gleeful laughter emanating from within.

"Comet, what in Primus' name?!" Ratchet exclaimed and dug away the mountain of bubbles until he freed Comet from them. Said sparkling was coated in froth from helm to ped but was grinning none the less. Quickly Ratchet wiped the froth off of Comet's faceplate with his servo.

And then Comet, in the cutest, sweetest, most high-pitched adorable voice ever squealed in delight:

"Bubbwles!"

Before Ratchet even knew it his lips curved into a humored smile. "You like the bubbles then?"

Comet squeaked and nodded, splashing around again excitedly. "Bubbwles!" He cried, throwing some into the air and watched then float back down and pop. Ratchet laughed even more and Comet sent more bubbles flying into the air above them, some landing on his Sire.

"Sire bubbwles!" Comet said and pointed to the mech's helm and shoulders, where some bubbles had chosen to rest. Ratchet leant forward and allowed his son to pop them for him. Comet did so happily, giggling the whole time.

Ratchet too experienced Comet's glee. He felt it through their bond. It was as if they were his own feelings. It was a joyful thing. And it made him smile.

While Comet continued too pop the bubbles happily Ratchet took the sponge and scrubbed the sparkling's armour clean. A few odd bits of seaweed floated off of him here and there, along with some sand. But eventually Comet was squeaky clean. The kid was then lifted out of the bathtub and dried off with an exceptionally large cloth by his Sire.

"Okay Comet, off you go. Go see Optimus or Bumblebee." Ratchet said to his sparkling as he too needed to get cleaned up (and get rid of the huge amount of bubbles remaining). Comet obeyed and waddled off. Coming back into the main hanger, the kid was instantly spotted by Bee. The scout had missed him when he was out.

::Comet!:: Bee whirled happily and scooped him up for a hug.

"Beep Beep!" Comet shrieked in delight and cuddled him back once he was picked up. Optimus was watching from afar but didn't intervene. He just let them have their moment.

Bee pulled away and smiled down at Comet. Said sparkling grinned happily.

"Bubbwles!"

Bee laughed a little, which came out in the form of beeps. ::Bubbles?::

"Bubbwles Beep Beep!" Comet replied and turned his helm to look at Optimus. "Oppy bubbwles!"

Arcee came into the room and Comet of course noticed. "Bubbwles CeCe!"

Arcee and Optimus frowned a little in confusion while Bumblebee just watched the adorableness that was their little sparkling. He knew that they'd truly been blessed by Primus himself the day they found him. Comet joining their little family was something he wouldn't exchange for anything.

But Bee knew that "bubbwles!" was something they would be hearing about for a long time to come.

* * *

 **BUBBWLES!**

 **(Buggar now I'm gonna be saying that all day :/)**

 **Okay so it seems now little Comet's preferences have expanded. (Here all handily compiled into lists for you!)**

 **Stuff Comet likes:**

• **His Sire**

• **The Autobots (his family)**

• **Green**

• **Toy cars**

• **Playing**

• **CNCO/Little Mix/Linkin Park**

• **Cuddles!**

• **Stories**

• **Fish**

• **Agent Fowler (for some reason)**

• **Wheeljack's grenades (worrying much?..)**

• **The beach**

• **(Recent edition): BUBBWLES!**

 **Stuff Comet doesn't like:**

• **Nightmares**

• **The dark**

• **Being lost/alone**

• **Knockout/Mean Cherry**

• **When something's wrong with Ratchet**

• **When Ratchet isn't there**

• **Slenderman (and currently Miko)**

• **Being sick**

 **Till the next chapter guys x**


	27. Uh-Oh

**Drabble time!**

 **So I did my college induction this week, and it's pretty cool! Already made a few friends, and guess what... they like Transformers! (Jackpot)**

 **In other news, I made a Bayverse/movieverse OC, and she's Ironhide's daughter. Her name is Ricochet and she's a badass. ;) If you wanna read about her check out my OC book ;)**

 **Anyway, random filler chapter cause I'm out of ideas again... Enjoy!**

* * *

In the days that followed, Decepticon activity surged suddenly without much explanation. More and more Energon was being transported, giving the Autobots opportunity to obtain the precious fuel from them.

All the field team was out at once, with Ratchet coordinating back in the base. The work was long and stressful, and gave no breaks. On this particular day Agent Fowler and (Y/N) were unavailable, and the kids were at school. That meant Comet was on his own.

The young Cybertronian sat on the ground with Floofers and pushed his toy Camaro around absentmindedly. Giving a small sigh, he glanced up at his busy Sire, wishing that he would play with him instead. It had also been a while since he was due his Energon bottle, and he was starting to feel it's absence.

Comet got onto his peds and grabbed Floofers before waddling over to Ratchet's workstation. The mech was so engrossed in his work that he didn't notice the kid's presence. Apprehensively, the sparkling lightly tapped the back of his leg. "Sire?"

"Not now Comet." Ratchet mumbled halfheartedly, optics glued to the screen before him.

"Sire I hungwy.." Comet said quietly and hugged Floofers tighter.

Ratchet still didn't look at him, instead he typed away rapidly at the keyboard. "Comet I'm busy! It'll have to wait!" He snapped in frustration, the words coming out colder than intended. Comet didn't say anything else. He just walked away shamefully.

Ratchet stayed put and started instructing Arcee and Bumblebee while Comet ventured down to the lower levels sadly. His Sire's words still going around in his head, upsetting him. The sparkling kept walking until he reached a familiar part of the base. He tried his hardest to remember when he'd been there last. Then he remembered:

 _Comet clambered onto his Sire's shoulders and he carried him to where the remaining Synthetic Energon was being stored. Opening a large storage cupboard and reaching inside, Ratchet took one of the 2 jars and injected himself once more, this time not passing out._

It was back when Ratchet was testing the Synthetic Energon formula and he had needed to re-dose. Comet shivered slightly at the memories that came after, of his Sire hurting people. But then he remembered him telling him that he was going to fix the formula. That it would be safe.

Curiously, Comet waddled over to the storage cupboard and used all his strength to open the metal doors. They creaked open and the kid instantly saw a eery green glow coming from the top shelf. Carefully clambering up high on the table next to the cupboard, Comet got close enough to see the last remaining jar of Synthetic Energon resting on the shelf. Energon he could drink.

Comet reached out to take the jar, then hesitated. Was it okay to drink? He debated asking his Sire first, then remembered how busy he was. And Comet really needed to refuel. Badly.

One jar couldn't hurt, could it?

Sceptically, Comet stood on the tips of peds and stretched far enough to grab the jar and pull it out. He stared at the glowing-green liquid unsurely, his little body practically begging him to drink it. Comet glanced around for a second, trying hard to think where he might find regular Energon. But he didn't know. It was the Synth-En or nothing.

Comet popped the lid off of the jar with surprising ease and took one last unsure look. Maybe he should wait? No. No he needed Energon _now_.

With a nervous gulp, Comet closed his eyes, picked up the jar and drank the Synth-En. _All of it_.

The moment the sparkling finished, his helm began to feel light-headed and dizzy, and his blue optics faded to the sickening green Ratchet's did.

This really wasn't gonna end well.

* * *

 **Ah scrap..**

 **Comet what have you done.**


	28. Speedy Sparkling

**Next chapter!**

 **Damn guys I didn't mean to worry ya all so much 0_0**

 **(OMP guys I was replying on a rp while in college and my new mate Phoebe looked at my phone and asked "Who's Ricochet?" So I started to panic, turned off my phone and screeched "NO-ONE!" Then she said "are you writing a fanfiction with an OC in?" And I was forced to say "..yeah..". No worries though. She said it's "cute".)**

* * *

Almost an hour later, the Autobot's mission ended and Ratchet could finally stop his work coordinating and ordering them. The mission had been successful, the Decepticons had been forced to retreat. But little did Ratchet know there were currently bigger problems closer to home.

Sighing in relief of being freed from duty, the mech turned away from the screen. Then he remembered that Comet had wanted his Energon.

"Comet?" He called out after not seeing him. "I'll get you your Energon now."

No reply came.

Ratchet frowned slightly. "Comet?" Still, no reply.

Suddenly, Ratchet felt something through their bond. It was.. strange. Indescribable. But it felt wrong... something was wrong. Now he was definitely worried.

"Comet?!" Ratchet yelled and started to check everywhere. Every room. Every corner. Leaving not one spot unchecked. It was only when he reached the lower levels he found any trace of his sparkling. Because Ratchet found one of his storage cabinets open, and a jar smashed all over the floor. The medic's spark froze in panic. He knew there was only one thing he kept locked up in there. And he prayed to Primus Comet hadn't gotten to it.

"No no no!" He mumbled, hoping his thoughts were wrong.

Quickly, he ripped the doors open more, and found that the last remaining jar of Synthetic Energon was indeed gone. He saw no trace of it on the floor. Not one drop. And that meant Comet had drunk the _whole_ jar.

"Oh Primus no.." He whispered fearfully and forced himself to tap into his bond as hard as he could, trying desperately to feel his sparkling, and try to workout where he was. But he couldn't feel him properly. It was like there was a sort of static. Something was distorting the bond. Could only have been the Synth-En.

Ratchet turned away from the scene and quickly resumed his search, now knowing it was even more imperative that his sparkling be found. He searched the the other storage rooms thoroughly, calling the kid's name out the whole time. But still, no reply came. Not until he reached the berthrooms.

Upon reaching his and Comet's shared berthroom, the revving of an engine and a screeching of tyres could be heard quite distinctly. Within seconds Ratchet burst into the room and saw a blur of orange speed past his peds and an unnatural speed. It was obvious that the Synthetic Energon had gotten to Comet and was affecting him strongly. The little range rover sped away down the corridor before he could be stopped.

"COMET!" Ratchet yelled and ran after him as fast as he was able. Despite being an adult, the Synth-En still gave the sparkling the speed necessary to stay ahead. No matter how hard Ratchet tried he couldn't catch up.

"Comet stop!" The mech shouted pleadingly, but the sparkling didn't listen. He sped into the main hanger and drove in loops around Ratchet once he got in there. Comet drove around almost tauntingly, staying out of his Sire's reach.

"Comet come here now!" Ratchet ordered seriously, only to be ignored once more. It was only when the sparkling tried to drive through the medic's legs Ratchet was able to grab him. Holding him securely, Ratchet picked Comet up off the ground, prompting him to transform. Ratchet's spark ached once he saw Comet's optics. The sickly green of the Synth-En had bled into the usual bright blue and had taken him over.

And he knew it was his fault.

Comet tried hard to wiggle free, his increased strength helping, but his Sire refused to let go. Still the sparkling tried to escape. Feeling full of regret, Ratchet held Comet to his chestplate and hugged him tightly and lovingly. Just like magic, the sparkling stopped squirming.

"I'm sorry Comet.. this is all my fault.." Ratchet said sadly and held his sparkling closer. Comet looked up at him briefly, then nuzzled him with a small whine. Softly, the medic stroked the child's helm and took him to the medbay. Laying him on the medical berth as he did when Comet was sick, Ratchet hooked him up to an _regular_ Energon drip to flush out all the Synthetic Energon from his system. His optic's colour had begun to fade, suggesting that the Synth-En was already wearing off, but refuelling was still a good idea.

Especially considering this whole mess started because Comet was hungry.

* * *

 **He's fine! Panic over.**


	29. Doubt

**College has been hepatic, but fun. Apologies for the lack of updates.**

 **Now, some people have been asking why I've put Comet through the bad things I have. Well guys, because that's what happens in life. Yes, it's a fictional world, but it's still a story about a parent and his child. And in family life, things go wrong. Nothing is ever perfect. Trust me, I know all to well.**

 **And I think it's important people understand that. Bad things were always going to happen, no matter how hard Ratchet fought to prevent them. So the message of this chapter is to show that everyone makes mistakes, but that's okay, as long as you can learn from them.**

* * *

When Optimus and the others returned from the mission, they were hit by the freight of their life. One of the first things they saw when they came through the Groundbridge was little Comet: lying weakly on the medical berth with Ratchet stood beside him, his expression of pure guilt.

As you can imagine, Bumblebee was p*ssed.

The scout rushed to Comet's side in a mad panic and shook him gently to get his attention. Comet looked at him weakly. That's when Bee saw his optics. Still a light green from the Synth-En. His spark stuttered slightly in fear for the little sparkling. How the hell did this happen?! The he realised..

"Ratchet, what happened?" Optimus asked in shock. The Prime came and stood beside the medic sportively. Ratchet didn't answer. He couldn't even face his old friend out of shame.

At this point Bumblebee turned to glare at Ratchet, growling lowly. Optimus frowned at him, and was about to ask why he was in such an angry mood. But Bee 'talked' first.

::He gave Comet Synthetic Energon!::

Optimus turned to Ratchet in extreme shock, not fully believing his scout's accusation, but still having to ask. "Is that true?"

Ratchet shakily glanced over at Comet, his spark hurting guiltily as soon as he laid optics on him. Tearing his gaze away, he squeezed his optics shut. "I.. wasn't watching him.. I was too busy working. He said he was hungry and I.. I told him to go away."

Bumblebee's gears clicked in anger. His optics also got smaller. Optimus' expression was neutral as always, but Ratchet could sense disappointment.

He sighed heavily. "Comet.. went off and somehow got into what was left of the original Synthetic Energon.."

Optimus nodded silently. "I see."

Ratchet gulped quietly and looked away. He awaited his punishment, and to be scolded. In his opinion, he deserved the very worst they could do to him.

::YOU DID THIS TO HIM!:: Bumblebee whirled angrily and stomped over to him. ::IF YOU'D BEEN WATCHING HIM HE'D BE OKAY!::

"Bumblebee." Optimus said warningly. Ratchet said nothing. He just took it. And the scout wasn't done yet.

::You're his Sire!:: He beeped, getting right up close to his faceplate despite Optimus' protests. ::You're supposed to protect him!::

Bee shoved him backwards angrily, not that the medic fought back. The scout looked him dead in the optics and said one last thing:

::You _failed_ him Ratchet. You don't deserve to be his Sire.::

" _Bumblebee!_ " Optimus yelled again, this time almost threateningly. Bee glared, then stomped away towards the berthrooms in irritation. Ratchet faced away from both his leader and his sparkling silently.

"He didn't mean that, old friend." The Prime said gently and placed a servo on the other mech's shoulder. "He was angry. He just needs time to collect his thoughts."

Ratchet shook his helm and half-turned to look at Optimus. "No... He's right. I did this to Comet. I failed him."

"That is not true Ratchet." Optimus replied seriously. "It was an accident."

"An accident I could have prevented if I was watching him."

"You weren't to know." Optimus said gently. Ratchet shook his helm again. There was a lot of self-doubt going through his processor right now.

"I didn't look after him when he needed me. I let him drink that poison I created."

Optimus tried to speak. No chance now.

"And it isn't the first time, is it Optimus? Knockout almost took him because I wasn't watching him. I tested the Synthetic Energon on myself without thinking of his well-being. I didn't even notice when he was getting sick!" Ratchet ranted, each example bringing back painful memories for him.

The medic turned fully and faced his leader. "Optimus. I think.. you should become Comet's Sire, instead of me."

Immediately Optimus knew his answer. "No, old friend."

"Please Optimus. It's clear I can't look after him properly. He'd be better off with you." Ratchet said surely, but sadness and pain was obvious. The Prime shook his helm and gently unshured the mech to where Comet was lay recharging. Ratchet could barely look at him. The guilt was too much.

"Ratchet. When we first found Comet and brought him here, you were the _only_ one who had any idea how to look after him. For the last few months you've cared for him, loved him, and protected him. Yes, you may have made mistakes. But there has _never_ been a parent that hasn't. But you can learn from those mistakes. Old friend, Comet chose you. He has bonded with you." Optimus said slowly, gently and confidently, each word spark-felt. To finish his mini-speech, he repeated what he had said when he first encouraged Ratchet to except the role:

"He needs you."

Ratchet took a few moments to take the Prime's words in. Some of him wanted to believe it, but there was still doubt.

Then suddenly little Comet started to whimper and cry in his sleep. Ratchet looked down at him and instantly knew he was having a nightmare. But given recent words and thoughts was hesitant in acting.

"Sire?.." Comet cried out fearfully, his plea also reaching through the bond. Ratchet felt his desperation. All doubt was clouded by parental instinct as he carefully scooped Comet up and held him close, his little helm resting on his chestplate. He rocked him and kissed his helm lovingly. Now he knew that despite what he'd done, he couldn't give up Comet. _His_ Comet.

Despite his faults and mistakes, Ratchet was Comet's Sire. And that wasn't going to change.

Ratchet cooed gently and held his sparkling closer, whispering comfortingly to him.

"I'm here Comet. And I won't ever leave you."


	30. Happy Creation Day!

**Its been a while. I know and I'm sorry.**

 **College. Assignments. Writer's block's been stopping me from updating.**

 **So here's some fluff to make up for it!**

 **I'm not good with Cybertronian time, so sorry if it's off..**

 **Anyways... PARTY TIME! :D**

* * *

It had been 3 days since the incident, and Bumblebee still wouldn't talk to Ratchet. No matter how many times he apologized the Scout was having none of it. Bee would still interact with Comet of course, he'd never shut him out. But even when Ratchet walked into a room Bumblebee walked out.

Ratchet was sat in the medical bay, with Comet sat in his lap happily playing with Floofers. Since the accident, the medic had barely let his sparkling out of his sight. Not even a room away alone. Optimus was doing his best to gently encourage Bee to make up with Ratchet. Them fighting certainty wasn't good for Comet.

Setting Comet on the medical berth gently and began to give him a routine check-up. He'd been doing this every couple of weeks since the sparkling had been found, just to be safe. But after the Synth-En accident Ratchet deemed it even more vital. Comet was at the age when small problems, left untreated, could become major issues.

Comet was actually a very good patient, unlike the time when he got sick with Sparkling Fever. He sat still when his Sire instructed him too and didn't complain much. The medic was thankful for that as it meant the process could be over sooner. Ratchet scanned little Comet to check his sparkling's levels, and to check for viruses. Everything seemed normal there:

 _Scan results:_

 _Age: Sparkling (2.98 Meta Cycles)_

 _Energy Efficiency: 80.6%_

 _Energon Levels: 76.45%_

 _Motor Functions: 85.5%_

 _Injuries: None detected._

 _Viruses: None detected._

 _Immunity Strength: 89.97%_

 _Overall health: Good_

Ratchet looked over the results with a sigh of relief. His sparkling was in good health. He was about to tell Comet he could go when he noticed one particular detail he'd overlooked: Comet's age - 2.98 Meta Cycles. That meant in 2 Earth days, Comet would turn 3 Meta Cycles old.

It was almost Comet's Creation Day!

"Stay there." Ratchet instructed his sparkling and rushed off to find the others. How hadn't he thought to check the kid's age? Well, he has been kinda busy.. and there have been bigger issues with Comet. But he still could have thought to check sooner. The medic left the main hanger and turned a corner before walking slam-bang into Bumblebee, making them both crash to the floor.

:: Ow!:: Bee exclaimed and held his helm as he sat up. He saw Ratchet, narrowed his optics and stood to go.

"Bumblebee wait!" Ratchet said pleadingly. Bee stopped but didn't turn around.

"I need your help with something. For Comet."

Bee sighed and turned to face him. He was still angry at Ratchet, but if it was for Comet... he couldn't refuse. Otherwise he wouldn't be worthy of the title 'Uncle Beep Beep!'.

::What is it?::

Ratchet smirked ever so slightly. "I just discovered its almost Comet's Creation Day.."

 _2 Days Later..._

"Comet?" Ratchet whispered as he gently shook the sparkling. "Comet wake up.."

Comet groaned and opened his optics sleepily. "Huh?"

"Good morning." Ratchet said, smiling slightly. He knew Comet probably didn't know that that day was anything special, so it would be an even bigger surprise.

Even though little Comet was tired, he still gave his Sire a cute smile. "Hiya Sire!"

Ratchet chuckled and scooped him up. "Me and the others have a surprise for you.." He said in a sing-song voice, and carried him towards the main hanger. There were excited muffled voices coming from the room, but they were quickly shushed and ceased.

"What it?" Comet asked in confusion just as they were about to go on. Ratchet grinned at him, then entered. Immediately all the Autobots, plus their human friends, jumped out cheering "Happy Creation Day Comet!"

Comet didn't really understand what 'Creation Day' meant, but they all seemed really happy. So that made him happy too! He squealed and clapped his servos as Ratchet gave him a loving squeeze before setting him down so the others could see him.

Literally everyone who knew Comet was there to celebrate! Optimus, Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee, Wheeljack, Jack, Raf, Miko, June, Y/N and even Agent Fowler. Optimus had made him come though, as Fowler was afraid of getting used like a human teddy bear again.

As soon as he got put down, Comet was approached by all his party guests. As you can imagine, Miko came charging over. "Hey Comet! Happy birthday! Do you like the decorations? I made them!"

"With our help!" Raf added, wanting him and Jack to be credited.

"Well yeah. With help." Miko said, and Comet looked around. The hanger was decorated with homemade banners, with all colours. There were balloons tied to all the railings. And above the computers was a big banner that read "Happy Creation Day Comet! :D". The letters were coloured green. Everyone knew by this point his favourite colour was green. The sparkling cooed, showing his approval.

Next, Bulkhead and Arcee came over. They gifted him with some cute little toys and gave him birthday hugs. They were very much appreciated.

Bulkhead then pushed Wheeljack over, making him sigh as he knew how Comet would react.

"Jackwy!" He exclaimed hugging his leg.

"Yep." He said and smiled awkwardly. "Happy Creation Day kid."

After Ratchet had prised his son off of Wheeljack's leg, Optimus came over, smiling warmly. He gave him a hug and patted his head, then handed him a gift wrapped in metallic blue paper. "Happy Creation Day, young one."

"Ooh!" He exclaimed and unwrapped his gift. It was a storybook, filled with many adventures and bedtime tales. Comet squealed in delight.

Optimus chuckled. "I thought you may appreciate them at bedtimes."

Comet grinned and gave Optimus another hug. "Thank you Oppy!"

Up next: Uncle Beep Beep himself.

The scout took Comet from the Prime and cuddled him. ::Heya Comet!::

"Beep Beep!"

Bee laughed and handed him his gift, wrapped in light green paper. ::Happy Creation Day.::

Comet unwrapped the box, with a little help and screeched in delight.

It was a bubble machine.

A bubbwle machine!

"BUBBWLES!" He cried in delight and tried to open the box, but didn't get anywhere with it. Ratchet gave him the 'why' face and sighed. He knew he would be the one cleaning up all the bubbles.

Bumblebee laughed. ::Thought you'd like it.::

"We'll open that later.." Ratchet said and gently pulled Comet away from the box. The sparkling sighed but it was time for his Sire's special presents.

Ratchet grinned, then pulled the sheet off three objects sitting on his workstation. MORE toy cars! And new additions to Comet's fleet. The first, a black GMC Topkick truck, the second, a silver Pontaic Solstice, and the last, a Peterbilt 379 with red and blue flames. They were all glossy and posh, with bulky tyres.

Comet grinned at them and hugged Ratchet happily. "Thank you Sire!"

"Ep ep ep!" Ratchet chuckled but hugged him back. "There's more!"

Reaching over to the computer, he brought up a file. It was titled 'Holoform Program'.

"You did it?" Bulkhead asked in awe.

Ratchet nodded, grinning like a mad scientist. "Yep. And I designed it especially for Comet. Finished it just in time for today."

Ratchet picked up a small patch and carefully installed it into Comet's back, and then activated it, and his own. They both transformed into their alts, and their holoforms came online. Ratchet's was wearing a grey turtle-neck, black pants and shoes with a orange and white jacket. His hair also matched that colourscheme, and was tied in a braid. His eyes were the same blue as always.

Little Comet's holo was nothing short of adorable. He had light orange hair, his regular eyes and was dressed in a orange t-shirt and trainers, blue jeans and a warm light brown coat. That last part was Ratchet's idea to keep him warm.

Comet looked at himself in shock, then started bouncing around excitedly. He giggled and Ratchet smiled, still getting used to his humanoid form himself.

"Hey Comet?" He asked to get the kid's attention. "How would you like to go out? On a birthday trip?"

In response, Comet bounced around nodding excitedly.

Ratchet chuckled and picked him up. He'd already fitted his alt with a childseat in preparation. He strapped the giggling boy in and then placed his alt in the back. Ratchet then climbed in, started his engine and headed out on Comet's first ever trip into the human world.

* * *

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY COMET!**

 **Hope it was worth the wait**


	31. Among the Humans

**Writing this took me back to when I wrote "Being Human, or Trying At Least" (an old Transformers book I wrote a while back)**

 **I incredibly enjoyed that XD**

* * *

Ratchet carefully drove his alt down the dusty road, heading for Jasper. Glancing to the passenger's seat, he saw his little Comet watching out the window with bright, wonder-struck eyes. Through the bond, the medic could feel his absolute glee for being outside. He sighed, remembering how the little one's first time was frightening to say the least.

It was now time to rectify that.

Once they drove into town, Ratchet understandably became slightly nervous. He hardly ever went out into the human world, except the times when everyone else was busy and he had to collect the children from school. But apart from that, and the time they got Comet an alt-mode, never. So it would be a new experience for both father and son.

"Where we going Sire?" Comet asked as they approached the centre of town.

Ratchet went to answer, but didn't actually have an answer to give. So far, he'd been winging it. There actually was no plan beyond go out among the humans.

"To..." He began unsurely. "To celebrate your Creation Day, I suppose." He said finally. Yeah, that was basically what they were doing.

Comet nodded with a grin, and Ratchet smiled slightly in response. Eventually, they managed to find a parking space. For what Ratchet had heard from the kids, Jasper was always quiet. But today it seemed packed. He hoped that it wouldn't be _too_ busy. His worst fear that day was losing Comet. He didn't want to go through that spark-ache again.

Ratchet exited his alt and looked around. It looked OK. Nothing seemed prominently dangerous. Hearing Comet's excited squeals emanating from inside his alt, he went and got him out, taking his hand immediately. No way in hell was he wandering off. _No way._

Comet looked around eagerly. Everything was so amazing and new for him! The little boy squeaked happily and dragged his Sire down the street, looking at everything. Ratchet glanced around, not that impressed. The centre of town was just a bunch of dreary-looking shops. None of which caught Ratchet's eye. And from what he could see they didn't attract anyone else either, because they were all empty.

Where was everyone?

Ratchet looked around cautiously as he and Comet continued to walk. He knew that their should be at least a few people somewhere. But it was a ghost town. He didn't like it, and considered turning back.

"Sire look!" Comet squealed suddenly at pointed ahead. Ratchet looked and saw a bunch of bright lights and music playing. He could also just about make out the forms of some humans. Whatever that was, the whole town was there.

"Letws go!" The kid yelled and dragged Ratchet towards it. Upon getting closer to the event situated just outside the town, there were tons of people, and large metal structures decked out in lights towering above them. Some where spinning, and Ratchet was shocked to see people strapped to them. They were screaming. What was this? Some kind of Decepticon torture chamber?!

While Ratchet was too busy freaking out, a man dressed in staff attire came up to them, bearing a bright smile and offering him a leaflet.

"Hey there! Welcome to the Jasper County Annual Fair!" He said in greeting. Ratchet blinked in surprise of seeing him. He recognised the word "fair" from somewhere, but he couldn't remember where. The kids maybe?

"Fair?" Ratchet asked usurely.

He nodded as Ratchet took the leaflet from him. "Yep. This weekend only! Rides, snacks, live music, and more! Lots of fun for the little ones." He said, smiling down at Comet, who gave him a happy grin in return.

"It's free admission, and the entrance is just over there." The man added, pointing to where people where still streaming in to the fairground. "It's a great father-son bonding experience."

Comet started jumping up and down, obviously liking the idea. "Pwease Sire? Pwease pwease pwease?!" He begged, pointing at the dazzling fair lights pleadingly.

Ratchet sighed and looked over the leaflet. He saw Comet's excited face and knew that there was no way he'd get the idea out of the kid's head now, and he did promise they'd celebrate his Creation Day. Besides, it looked safe...ish.

"Alright." Ratchet sighed heavily in defeat.

In response to his answer, Comet squealed in delight and ran towards the entrance. Ratchet panicked and chased after him, taking his hand once more. "Comet you must not wonder off under any circumstances. Do not leave my side, okay?"

"Okway Sire."

Ratchet nodded, sighed anxiously and lead the little boy into the fairground. They had indeed found the entire population of Jasper there. There were tons of stalls, all swamped with eager attendees. There were rides and games as far as the eye could see, and bright string lights wrapped around everything to attract even the furthest town residents. But from what the medic could see, everyone wore a bright, thrilled smile. This 'fair' therefore couldn't be that bad.

Well, it could be bad-ish for him.

While they explored, Comet caught sight of a candy floss stall, and he dragged Ratchet over, cooeing at the multi-coloured bags of treats. Comet stood on his tip-toes and tried to grab the bags, but being little meant he couldn't reach.

Ratchet chuckled lightly and reached into his jacket pocket, bringing out a wad of around $100, wrapped in a pink elastic band that held a note to the cash. It read _"Miko's Secret Stash. HANDS OFF!"_ Miko had gotten a lift with Ratchet once, and accidentally left the money inside his alt. But that was months ago, and she'd never asked about it. Besides, he was spending it on Comet. And Miko still owed him for traumatising him. And it could be considered her Creation Day present to him.

Ratchet took a small sum of the money and paid for a bag of the candy floss, then took it along with his change and handed it to Comet with a small smile. "There you go."

Comet giggled in delight and ripped the bag open, pulling out a handful of the pink floss. He eyed it curiously and, as all toddlers do, shoved it in his mouth. Luckily that is what candy floss is intended for.

"It vanwished!" Comet exclaimed once it melted in his mouth.

"What?" Ratchet frowned and took a small piece to try. He did so and shook his head. "Strange humans. Making vanishing food."

Comet giggled and kept eating more of the floss as they continued onwards. It didn't take long for the youngster to get through half of the bag, which actually surprised Ratchet. He knew he'd probably have to buy him more later.

As they walked, Comet caught sight of a carousal up ahead. He pointed grinning, and Ratchet once again got dragged onto it. The medic paid the fare and sat Comet on the front of a white horse with a green mane. Comet's request obviously. Ratchet sat behind him and kept a mostly blank expression. The ride just went around in circles and wasn't impressive to him, but Comet was clapping and giggling.

That was when Ratchet heard more giggling.

The ride stopped and he got Comet off the ride, only to find Jack, Miko and Raf stood there, giggling furiously. Miko was also filming him. She had been for the whole ride.

Ratchet's expression flooded with embarrassment and he glared at the children. "What are you 3 doing here?!"

Jack shrugged. "It's the County Fair. About the only exciting thing that ever happens in Jasper."

"Except you guys." Raf added, and Ratchet grumbled. Comet was looking around for his next ride when he saw a massive rollarcoaster. He grinned and tugged on Ratchet's arm and pointed. His Sire took one look and scooped him up nervously. "NO NO NOT HAPPENING!"

Comet was way to young for something like that.

Comet pouted but Miko strolled up to it. "Jack Raf ya in?"

Raf shook his head, but Jack nodded. "Sure. But we need an adult to go with us."

Miko smirked and looked at Ratchet mischievously. "Found one."

Ratchet glared and shook his head. "No. Can't leave Comet alone."

"I don't wanna go on it. I'll take him on the teacups or something." Raf offered, making Miko grin evily. Ratchet looked hesitant, but knew he wasn't gonna get away with _not_ going.

"Okay okay fine!"

"Hell yeah!" Miko yelled and ran towards the ride, Jack following. Ratchet grumbled and set Comet down with Raf and looked at him seriously. "Look after him Rafael."

Raf nodded and lead the toddler away gently. "I will. I promise."

Ratchet nodded back and watched as they went, then sighed and joined the 2 remaining children for his ordeal. He took out the cash once more and paid his fare, and Miko noticed it was her missing stash.

"Hey! Is that _my_ money?!"

"Yes." Ratchet answered bluntly and took a seat on the ride next to Jack. Miko grumbled in annoyance and flopped on the other side of the medic. "Not cool dude."

Ratchet shrugged as the ride started. Music started blaring from speakers situated in the cart, which Miko recognised as a remix of Little Mix's DNA. It had a good beat and got her in the mood. The ride started off pretty basic, going along a flat track, with a few twists and turns. Ratchet crossed his arms and had a resting b*tch face. But then they went upwards, and once they reached the top of their ascent, dropped down at high speed. Ratchet was now gripping the safety bar for dear life as the wind battered his face and made his braided hair flap about behind him. The music was load but all Jack and Miko could hear was a mix of them whooping and Ratchet screaming.

And it was full-on screaming. Like the time he and Wheeljack worked together, but 'Jack almost flew into a wall and Ratchet screamed like hell.

By the time the ride ended and the cart returned to it's original position, Ratchet was pale and bits of his once tidy hair was sticking up everywhere. In the entire war for Cybertron, he'd never experienced anything that terrifying.

"Ratch', ya okay?" Miko asked as the medic shakily exited the cart.

Ratchet gulped and glared at her. "Never make me do that again."

Miko giggled a little and pulled out her phone, pulling up some pictures and showing him and Jack. The first was of him looking bored on the carousel. The next, of his resting b*tch face on the rollarcoaster, then one of his hair in his face once it sped up. Then one of him screaming... a lot. One of him clinging to the safety rail fearfully, one of him clinging to Jack fearfully, and one of his braid coming forward and smacking him in the face. And as Ratchet thought it couldn't get any worse, the girl played a video of him screaming like a little girl.

The kids were both dying of laughter while Ratchet stood there, absolutely mortified.

Then suddenly, he felt his leg being hugged.

"Sire!" Comet yelped happily. Ratchet looked down at him and smiled, then picked him up and hugged him properly. His son being back was already making him feel better. "Hello Comet."

Comet giggled and held up a plastic bag to him, filled with water and containing a little goldfish. "I gwot a fishy!"

Ratchet smiled at his excitement over the small animal. "Well isn't that nice."

Comet giggled and blinked as Miko's phone flash went off. She was still taking pictures.

"Miko." The medic growled.

"I'm trying to take a nice one of you and Comet." She protested and stood ready with her phone once more. "Say cheese!"

Ratchet sighed and held Comet closer, then curved his lips into a smile. Comet cuddled his neck and gave a bright grin. Miko took the picture and showed them. Ratchet nodded in approval. It was a nice picture of them. The only picture he had of them actually.

"You may keep that one."

Miko grinned. "And the others."

"No. Erase them."

"No way dude. They're going on my Facebook!" She laughed and hit the upload button for all the pictures.

"MIKO!"

The girl laughed evily and sprinted away, with Ratchet chasing after her. Despite her showing up, it had been an.. okay day overall. Comet had had fun, and Ratchet was less worried about taking him out among the humans.

But one thing was for sure...

He was NEVER EVER taking Miko ANYWHERE again.

 _EVER._

* * *

 **Longest chapter to date! XD**

 **So much fun to write though!**

 **Hope ya enjoyed! x**


	32. Stawrs!

**I DID IT XDD**

 **CHRISTMAS UPDATE!**

 **(Just in bloody time)**

* * *

Being from another world, the Autobots (nor Decepticons) had either heard of Christmas or celebrated it. They had Creation Days to celebrate gaining life, but that was about their only holiday.

Team Prime were first made aware of the existence of this celebration when the kids wouldn't shut up about it since the beginning of November. And before that Ratchet had to deal with the horrors of Halloween.

Let's just say he got jump-scared quite a few times that night...

And he ended up taking Comet trick-or-treating because his little sparkling begged on his hands and knees after Miko and Raf told him how awesome and fun it is. The kid's holo had a white sheet with eye holes cut into it draped over him and went on a sugar high from the sweets he collected.

It was rather funny to watch Ratchet streaking across the base chasing after a hyperactive sugar-high sparkling while he munched more sweets. Bee got it on camera.

But back to the present. The kids talked non-stop about Christmas in the base, which eventually the 'bots picked up on.

"What is this 'Christmas' you speak of?" Optimus asked finally after curiously eavesdropping for a while.

"It's a holiday when a fat man in red breaks into your house and leaves gifts under a tree in your living room, then flies away on his magic flying sleigh pulled by flying reindeer." Miko replied bluntly, making Optimus look more than a little concerned.

"That doesn't sound good at all.." He said with furrowed metallic brows, concerned for the human's safety. "Perhaps you should stay with us on this holiday, to be safe from this 'fat red man'."

"Don't listen to her Optimus." Jack said with a shake of his head before the Prime had the team out hunting for Santa Claus. "There's no evil fat man. Santa is a good guy."

"Yeah!" Raf added excitedly. "He brings toys and sweets and makes Christmas magical!"

Optimus nodded with a light hum. "I see."

"Its a lot of fun to do." Raf continued, pulling out his phone and pulling up a picture of his house's Christmas decorations. There was a Christmas tree, decked out in tinsel and baubles with string lights hanging from the ceiling. "You decorate your home like this!"

Optimus crouched down to see the photo, then Comet, who was sat playing with Floofers, went over curiously to see to. Optimus didn't seem that impressed with the festive decor, but Comet cooed as he looked at the photo with bright optics. He was in complete in awe, especially with the lights.

"Stawrs!" Comet squealed happily, catching his working Sire's attention.

"What?" The medic asked in confusion.

"Stawrs Sire! Look!" Comet responded excitedly, pointing to Raf's phone. Ratchet frowned then took a look himself. He saw what his kid meant by 'stars' and hummed. "Ah I see. But those aren't stars Comet."

Comet frowned, pointing at the screen. "Stawrs!"

"They aren't stars, they're lights." Ratchet repeated softly and picked Comet up.

Comet looked back down and pouted at the picture longingly. "Want stawrs..."

And it was in that moment, Ratchet smirked and had an idea...

* * *

 _The Next Day... - December 25th.._

Everything was in place. And it looked brilliant.

The entire main hanger was decked out with multicoloured Christmas stringlights. Every railing, ceiling rafter, everywhere they could stick lights they had. It had been a long and fiddly job, but with all 5 Autobots and the kids' help they'd managed it in just 3 hours. It was totally worth the hassle for Comet though. The kids had gone home to be with their families, and so the 'bots could spend the time with Comet together.

Grinning happily, Ratchet headed to his and his precious child's shared berthroom, where Wheeljack had been told to occupy the sparkling while the others did the lights. Ratchet turned the corner into the berthroom to find Comet colouring on Wheeljack's leg with a orange Sharpie. Ratchet snorted as the wrecker, who also had Sharpie doodles all over his other leg, arms, chassis and even a orange squiggly moustache on his faceplate. Wheeljack looked absolutely horrified as Comet did it but didn't stop him.

Turns out the only way Wheeljack could keep Comet from running off to find Ratchet was to let him draw. But he didn't know he meant _on him_.

Ratchet came more into the room, then Wheeljack saw him and gave him a face that was a _very_ desperate cry for help. Ratchet was debating whether or not to let Comet continue but they'd but so much effort into the 'stars'.

"Comet, come with me." Ratchet said smirking as he turned to go.

"Okway Sire." Comet replied and hopped up off the floor before following. He also waved to Wheeljack with a sweet smile. "Bye Jawcky!"

Wheeljack didn't respond. He just sat there, praying the Sharpie would come off.

Ratchet walked Comet to the main hanger, and told him to close his eyes. The sparkling did so and his Sire lead him inside. Everyone was smiling in anticipation. They knew he would love this.

"Okay Comet, open your optics." Ratchet said grinning.

Comet opened his optics and instantly cried out in happiness, jumping around laughing. He gazed up at the lights like he was in heaven. "STAWRS!"

Ratchet chuckled lightly with a humored smirk. "Yes Comet. 'Stawrs'."

::Do you like them?:: Bumblebee asked grinning.

"PWETTY STAWRS!" Comet screeched and reached up to touch the lights, but obviously couldn't, being a child. So Optimus, being the tallest, gently picked the sparkling up and sat him on his shoulders. From his new vantage point, little Comet could now touch the 'stars'. He played with them giggling.

Then Wheeljack walked in.

Looking a mix of peeved and embarrassed.

Everyone laughed when they saw the wrecker's new 'paintjob', although Optimus managed to restrain himself to a smirk. Bulkhead was on the floor dying from a laughing fit, Arcee was sniggering, Bee was beeping rapidly in laughter and Ratchet was chuckling with amusement. His son had done good.

The Autobots may not celebrate Christmas the traditional way, but that day was just as memorable as any Christmas Day anyone could have. They were together with those who meant the most.

They were all together as a family.

And just when Ratchet thought the rest of the day would be uneventful, he turned around to find Comet still on Optimus' shoulders, but somehow tangled in the Christmas lights. Nevertheless the sparkling was still grinning with glee.

"Comet!" His Sire yelped. "How you did you even manage that?!"

Comet just giggled in response and waved. "I Cwistmas Stwar Sire!"

* * *

 **Yayy! Comet's a star! XD**

 **Haha hope ya enjoyed the Christmas Special XD**

 **Thank you to each and every one of you that has read, commented and supported me.**

 **Merry Christmas to you all! See ya with an update in the new year**

 **~Summer Star x**


	33. Muffin Maniac (Pt 1)

**Its been a while I know.**

 **Collage work, life, etc. Busy busy.**

 **Anyway this was gonna be one part but ended up being so long I split it into two :)**

 **Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Now we all know Ratchet is a perfectionist.

Once he starts making something, he won't stop until its completely perfect. He gets obsessed.

So one thing you should never do is challenge the Doctor of Doom to anything.

It all started one day when Bumblebee, Arcee and Bulkhead were all out on a mission, and it was time for the kids to be picked up from school. Optimus was busy with his own work so Ratchet was tasked with the school run. And Comet, being the little darling he is wanted to go with his Sire.

So, being the good Sire he is, Ratchet got them both into holoform, strapped Comet into his carseat and headed to the school. Comet watched out the window in delight as always, making Ratchet chuckle. One of the only things he liked about leaving base was seeing Comet's sheer wonder of the humans' world.

Ratchet pulled up outside the school by the main entrance to see Jack and Raf waiting there for their ride. They looked initially surprised to see the medic had come for them rather then their guardians, but a ride was a ride.

"Hey Ratchet." Jack greeted as the ambulance's door popped open and the boy hopped in.

"Hi Ratchet." Raf also greeted as he did the same. He smiled at the little toddlar sat there once he saw him. "Hey Comet."

"Hewwo Rafwy and Jwak!" Comet giggled back sweetly. Ratchet however was watching out for the last of the three children.

"Where's Miko?" He questioned.

"Detention, again." Raf sighed.

Ratchet groaned. He really didn't want to wait around.

"Scrap this." His holoform mumbled as he got out of his alt, slamming the door.

"Wait where you going?" Jack asked from his seat inside Ratchet's alt.

"To get Miko." He shouted back as he stomped inside the school. He wasn't going to wait Primus knows how long for her. The medic had never actually been inside a human school before, but he always assumed they were similar to Cybertronian ones. But from what the children had described it was supposedly hell.

Ratchet went around looking through the windows of the classroom doors until he saw Miko sat inside, looking like she was literally about to fall asleep. Without even bothering to knock the medic walked in, catching everyone in the room's attention. The other kids there stared at him in confusion. Miko looked delighted.

"Uncle Raymond!" She said slowly, giving Ratchet an expression that screamed 'play along!'. "You've come to get me?"

"You're Miko's uncle?" The teacher in charge of detention asked skeptically, seeing as she'd never heard of Miko having a uncle living in the area before.

"Yes he's my uncle!" Miko exclaimed quickly, desperate to get out of there as she made up the lie. "He's visiting from... Sweden."

The teacher raised an eyebrow and looked to 'Raymond' himself. "Is that true Sir?"

Ratchet went silent for a moment, then discretely gave Miko a displeased look and nodded. "Yes. I am Miko's uncle. I've come to collect her."

"I'm afraid she has detention for the next-"

"Don't care. I'm taking her now." He interrupted as Miko jumped up and strolled out the door alongside him, despite the teacher's protests. There wasn't much she could do to stop them.

"Thanks 'Uncle Ray'." Miko mused with a smirk.

Ratchet lowered his eyelids. Clearly not amused. "Don't call me that."

Miko smirked as they walked, they were about to reach sweet freedom outside. Unfortunately, a middle-aged woman with red hair blocked their path.

"Ready for the bake-sale tomorrow Miko?" She questioned far-too enthusiastically.

"Not participating." The young girl answered un-enthusiastically.

"You know it's compulsory Miko. Everyone _has_ to bring something."

"Sorry, but who are you exactly?" Ratchet asked with a frown, making the woman smile and outstretch her hand to shake.

"Veronica. Vince's mother."

Ratchet declined shaking her hand and hummed in understanding. He knew Vince was Jack's bully. "So you're the mother of the boy that bullies Jack Darby."

Veronica frowned even more, a slight glare thrown in. "My Vince would never do something like that. Jack is lying."

"Vince is the only lair is this situation!" Miko growled in retaliation.

"Ep ep ep. Miko I'll handle this." Ratchet said calmly and looked Veronica dead in the eyes. "I assume Vince will be competing in this 'bake-sale' tomorrow?"

"It isn't a competition, but yes. Vince and I will be baking together yes." She answered, still holding her overly-friendly smile.

Ratchet smirked mischievously. "Then to answer your previous question, yes. Miko will be entering the competition. And Jack. And they're going to beat you and your son's tatty tasteless goods."

At those words, Veronica's forced smile crumbled into a annoyed glare. So much for that overly nice exterior.

"Vince and I _always_ have the best cupcakes in the school." She sneered.

"Oh we'll see about that, _Veronica_." Ratchet sneered back as he lead Miko back to his alt. Once they got in and headed off, Jack asked what had taken so long.

"Ratchet's just started World War Cake.." Miko replied, slightly fearfully.

* * *

It was around 7:30 in the evening when June Darby heard a knock at her door.

And who was there was seriously the last person, well, people she expected to see.

Opening her door, she found Ratchet stood in holoform, holding Comet's holoform, with Miko and Raf alongside them.

Before June could ask what they were doing there, Ratchet barged in, looking around the house expectantly.

"I need to use your cooking facilities." He said as he searched for the kitchen, while Comet giggled and waved at June.

June gave a frown, along with a raised eyebrow as she followed the medic. "Excuse me?"

"You heard. I-er, the children.." Ratchet began but corrected himself quickly. "Need to bake something for the school sale tomorrow. The base doesn't have an adequate cooking facility." They reached June's kitchen, and Ratchet began pulling ingredients out of the cupboards while Comet went rooting through the lower cupboards and ended up with a colander on his head.

"And you offered to help them?" June questioned in surprise.

"Yes." Came the blunt answer.

"Why?"

"Reasons." Ratchet called over his shoulder. He lifted Comet (who still had the colander on his head and looked really happy about it) and sat him on the counter while he grabbed a cookbook off the side and got to work.

"Ratchet's declared cake war on Vince's mum." Miko whispered to June lowly, so Ratchet couldn't hear. "Best cakes wins."

Upon hearing that June's expression hardened. A chance to beat her dear son's bully and his equally horrible mother at something?

"Move over Ratchet." June commanded as she rolled up her sleeves and stomped over. "I'm helping."

* * *

 **CAKE WARS**


	34. Muffin Maniac (Pt 2)

It was 1am in the morning, and the group were still baking.

June had summoned her son from upstairs to assist. And by that, I mean she practically dragged him down the stairs and threw an apron at him.

Eventually, Ratchet and June had agreed to make a series of different muffins. Chocolate, sponge, velvet, and marble muffins. But... Ratchet decided not to stop at just one batch of each...

"Miko hurry up with that icing!" The medic yelled while pulling out the 5th tray of chocolate muffins out of the oven before setting it with the over hoard of cakes. June and Jack were making mix for another batch of sponge muffins. Ratchet had Raf help Comet make his own little cake as he didn't want him to get burned by accident. Comet had, very enthusiastically might I say, made a little chocolate cake he was currently in the process of covering with green frosting. Comet was covered in more frosting than there was on his cake though.

But, halfway through making his cake, Comet accidentally spilled a whole bag of flour over himself, which kinda annoyed Ratchet. Comet found it funny though.

"Sire! I had flwour shower!" He giggled, completely covered.

Ratchet grumbled. "Comet I needed that!" He sighed before grabbing another bag and continuing his confectionery quest.

"Miko faster!" Ratchet yelled impatiently, wiping a bit of dried blue frosting from his cheek, and wiping it on the chef's apron he'd added to his holoform for the occasion.

The apron read: _"You better be nice to me. I'm responsible for what goes in your food."_

And after seeing that, the children were reluctant to try Ratchet's cakes.

2am. Still baking.

"Jack! More mix! Quick!" June ordered her son while she and Ratchet frosted the 22nd tray of muffins. Jack tiredly complied. Comet and Raf had fallen asleep on the flour covered kitchen counter around half an hour ago. Miko was getting sluggish, and Jack just wanted to go to bed.

"Ratchet, mom, can we stop now?" Jack asked tiredly, his eyelids drooping.

"No! Not until we have enough muffins!" Ratchet screeched back and, somehow slightly menacingly, picked up the frosting bag. He too was covered in flour and frosting. Everyone was.

"Ratch' we've made over 200 muffins! We have enough!" Miko retaliated tiredly, pointing at the stacks upon stacks of multicolored cakes. "We need sleep!"

Upon hearing the screeching, Comet woke halfway and looked up, rubbing his bleary eyes. "Sire?.."

Ratchet glanced over at him and sighed before nodding. "Alright.. We're done."

Jack sighed in relief and said a tired "goodnight" before trudging upstairs to get some sleep, Miko following to crash on his floor.

June yawned and picked up Raf carefully and set him on one of the couches in the living room, pulling a blanket over the sleeping boy. Ratchet scooped Comet up and silently, but evidently tiredly lay down on the other couch with the little sparkling lying on his chest. It didn't take long for sleep to take them both.

June saw and gently draped a blanket over the father and son. She chuckled before picking a bit of eggshell from Ratchet's hair, then turned out the lights and headed to bed herself.

The next morning June rose early to clean up the bomb site of a mess they'd left the kitchen in the night before. Passing through the lounge, she was blessed with the sight of Ratchet, still asleep and cuddling little Comet protectively against his chest. The little boy was snuggled up in his arms happily and it was adorable!

June chuckled before going over and shaking the medic gently. "Ratchet?"

Ratchet hummed as he tiredly opened his eyes. "What?"

"It's bakesale day." June said, making Ratchet's eyes snap wide open and sit up, looking incredibly determined.

"Then let's prepare for war."

* * *

June, Ratchet, Comet, Jack, Miko and Raf (after all having showers and driving to the school with Ratchet's alt filled to the brim with muffins) set up their stall in the hall purposely across from Vincent and Veronica's. The bully and his mother glared competitively at Ratchet's team, and the medic glared back with a smug smirk. They had made way more cakes than their rivals.

The bakesale began and buyers flooded in. There were a good many other stalls selling treats but Team Ratchet had the most cakes. And thanks to Ratchet's obsessiveness with detail the decoration was immaculate. Whereas Veronica's looked messy. Distasteful.

"She's nervous. Knows we're going to win." Ratchet said with a smirk, observing the people that went to Veronica's stall and grimaced when tasting what she'd baked. Ratchet chuckled and held Comet in his arms. "We've got this on the bag." Comet giggled and clapped happily.

Over at the bully's stall, Veronica growled lowly. "We have to find a way to sabotage that strange man, and those kids."

Vince glanced over at Team Ratchet and smirked, having a wicked idea. "Don't worry, mother. I''ll take care of it."

Some time later, Ratchet and June went off to inspect the other stalls, or 'competition' as Ratchet had put it. Miko had gone off ages ago, so Jack, Raf and Comet were left manning the stall. Vince saw them go and grinned, going over. While Jack and Raf served their customers, Vince sneakily switched a batch of their best cakes with burnt ones. He smirked victoriously.

"What ywou dwoing?" A innocent little voice asked the older boy suddenly.

Vince froze and looked down to see Comet staring up at him.

"Thowse our muffwins!" He said, pointing at the tray in his hand.

Vince glared with a cocky chuckle. "Yeah. So what?"

Comet looked upset and made grabby hands for the tray. "Owr mwuffins.."

Vince simply smirked and pushed Comet back roughly, making him fall into a sitting position. "Shut it squirt. Or I'll shut you up myself."

Comet whimpered lowly with tears in his eyes. Vince grinned and turned to leave, but was shoved against the wall by an angered Ratchet by the collar, the medic glaring at him with darkened eyes.

"Touch my son again and I'll snap you in half." He growled defensively, his face right in his. "You got that?!"

Vince yelped and struggled against Ratchet's grip but for an old 'bot, he was strong. They had managed to catch the attention of the rest of the people in the room, who gasped. Veronica rushed over wide eyed, glaring at Ratchet in shock. "Get off him! I'm calling the cops on you, freak!"

Ratchet glowered at her, then glanced at the horrified crowd, then finally at Comet. His sparkling had tears streaming down his face, and that angered his Sire.

So, he picked up a well-frosted muffin, and shoved it right in Veronica's face. "I made that one especially for you."

The entire room gasped, before bursting out laughing. Veronica wiped green frosting from her face with a horrified expression as Ratchet grinned and scooped Comet up, cuddling him comfortingly. Vince didn't dare do anything against Ratchet, shaken from his threat.

And with a victorious smirk, Ratchet picked up a box of their cakes, and strolled off with his son.

* * *

All the Autobots, excluding Optimus were waiting to hear how it went when Ratchet's alt pulled up inside the base. Ratchet's holo let Comet's out of the back, and they both transformed, looking rather pleased.

::So? How'd it go?:: Bumblebee asked and cuddled Comet happily.

Ratchet in response grinned smugly. "We beat that awful woman hands down."

"Nice one." Arcee congratulated, as Comet adorably offered her one of the cakes from the box they'd brought back. She took one carefully, knowing she'd have to eat in holo. Bulk and Bee did the same and Comet looked around for Optimus to give him one too. "Oppy?.."

"Optimus has gone away for a few days." Arcee informed Ratchet. "But the Groundbridge broke due to an... Accident so he's driving there."

At that, Ratchet immediately glared at Bulkhead. "BULKHEAD!"

"I'm sorry!" He yelped back.

Ratchet just sighed. "Where's he going?"

Arcee shrugged. "Some island called 'Griffin Rock'."

Ratchet hummed and glanced down, frowning when he saw Comet was gone.

"Comet?" He called, concerned.

But Comet had managed to catch Optimus just before he left, and decided to hide in his trailer and surprise him with a muffin once they stopped.

The Prime had no idea that Comet was accompanying him on his trip to Griffin Rock.

* * *

 **"Flour shower" is courtesy of** **Emily9565** **XDD**

 **Hope you enjoyed the cuteness =3**

 ***ATTENTION MARVEL FANS! I have also started a Captain America story called "Fireheart", in which Steve adopts a 12 year old girl he saves in Sokovia. If you could check it out I'd be so grateful :) ***

 **Thank you, and see you guys soon XD**

 **Next Chapter: RESCUE BOTS!**


	35. Rescue (And Babysitter) Bots

**Sorry for the long gap between updates. Shits been going on at home and stuff's not great right now, plus last couple of months was when all my college assignments were due so I had to finish those.**

 **That and I'm just lazy ?**

 **So if this sucks sorry. Tried to make it long to make up for it.**

* * *

Optimus drove across America from Nevada to Maine to reach Griffin Rock. And even though this took almost 48 hours, little Comet stayed quiet within Optimus' trailer. No matter how long it took the sparkling was determined to surprise his God-Sire with a muffin. Optimus had no idea he was carrying a passenger, and the residents of Griffin Rock had no idea they were getting a extra visitor.

Optimus pulled into the firehouse, parking up as the rescue crew came over. Optimus transformed to properly greet them, leaving his trailer sat behind him.

"Optimus, good to see you again." Heatwave greeted, shaking the Prime's servo.

"Welcome back, Sir." Chase also added, standing beside his leader as Optimus too shook his servo.

Blades gave him a happy smile as Optimus came to him next. "Hi Optimus! How's Bumblebee?" He asked cheerfully.

"Bumblebee is well." Optimus answered as he shook Blade's servo, then Boulder's servo last. "In fact, much has changed since my last visit."

"Has the war gotten worse?" Chase queried with a raised eyebrow, as the trailer's door popped open and a certain someone snuck out, unseen by the other 'bots.

Optimus shook his helm. "No, but there is something else I should tell you all about-"

He was cut off by Blades' excited squealing. The others all jumped and turned to see Blades cuddling Comet, who was cuddling him back and holding the box of cakes in his servo.

"Optimus brought us a sparkling!" Blades cheered and jumped excitedly. "I love him!"

Chase and Boulder's jaws dropped in shock. "I didn't think there were any sparklings left.." Chase commented while looking at Comet in wonder.

Heatwave simply face palmed with a groan. "A kid? You've gotta be kidding me..."

Optimus looked kind of mortified that Comet was there, mostly because he knew Ratchet would be freaking out with worry. "No no! I didn't mean to bring him here." He carefully took the sparkling from Blades. "I'm afraid he already has a Sire."

"Awwww." Blades whined in disappointment.

Sighing, he looked down at Comet. "Why were you hiding in my trailer, young one?"

Comet giggled and opened the box, showing the cakes within. He held the box up to him, offering him one. "Muffwins!"

Optimus facepalmed with a sheepish groan. "Ratchet will be so worried..."

Heatwave came over, looking at Comet not very enthusiastically. "So he's yours?"

Optimus shook his head, sighing at Comet. "This is Comet, and he's our medic Ratchet's sparkling."

* * *

 _Back in Jasper, Nevada..._

Ratchet wasn't worried.

He was frantic.

"Where could he have gone?! How could the 'Cons have got him?!" Ratchet ranted worriedly while trying to track his son's signal like the time he snuck through the Groundbridge.

"Ratch' relax." Bulkhead said gently, standing back in case the medic hit out at him. Said medic turned and looked at him in disbelief.

"HOW CAN I RELAX WHEN COMET'S MISSING BULKHEAD?!" He screeched and hurled a wrench, Bulk barely dodging with a shriek. Ratchet went to pick up another wrench when the comm link buzzed, meaning someone was trying to get in contact.

"Autobot Outpost Omega One, this is Optimus Prime." A familiar voice called as the video link came through, showing the leader himself. "Are you receiving me?"

Ratchet quickly jumped to respond. "Optimus we hear you. Is Comet with you?!" He asked, worry obvious.

The Prime sighed and reached to the side, scooping up said sparkling so Ratchet could see him, and Comet could see his dad.

"SIRE!"

"COMET!" They both shrieked at the same time in delight and relief.

"Comet what in Primus' name were you thinking?!" Ratchet said almost scornfully, but in primarily worry. "You had me scared stiff.."

Comet looked down shamefully. "Wanted to gwive Oppy mwuffin..."

Ratchet's expression softened at hearing that. "Oh Comet, my sweet little mech." He sighed. "It's alright, I'm just glad you're okay."

Ratchet looked to Optimus. "How long until you can bring him back?"

Optimus sighed as he shifted Comet in his arms. "A few days at least I'm afraid, old friend."

" _A few days?!_ " The medic exclaimed.

"Don't worry, we'll look after him!" Blades said, popping into view on the monitor and taking Comet from Optimus, the Rescue Bot hugging the sparkling happily. Ratchet's optics widened.

"WHO'S THAT?!"

"We'll talk later Ratchet!" Optimus said quickly before moving to cut the call off. Only Bumblebee, besides the Prime knew of the Rescue Bot's existence. He had hoped it would stay that way.

"OPTIMUS DON'T YOU DARE!" Ratchet yelled.

"Say hi to Bumblebee for me!" Blades called quickly, the other Rescue Bots peeking to see Ratchet just as the video link was cut off.

"OPTIMUS!" Ratchet growled, trying to get the video back up but ultimately failing. The base was filled with a tense silence as Ratchet backed away from the console, a lost look on his faceplate.

"Ratchet, you ok?" Bulkhead asked gently, keeping his distance just in case.

Ratchet just sighed, sitting on the medical berth stiffly. He'd had Comet for so long now, the medic had no idea what he would do for 3 days without him.

Or how he'd cope without his son.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Griffin Rock..._

Comet was having a great time getting introduced to the new 'bots. And they were happy to meet him. Well.. 3 of them at least.

"Bwades!" Comet giggled as said helicopter 'bot cuddled him happily.

"That's right little friend!" Blades laughed in response. He was loving having a kid around.

Heatwave however, was less happy about the kid.

"Hweaty!" Comet giggled, leaping and cuddling the fire 'bot's leg happily.

Heatwave yelped in surprise and grumbled slightly as he tried to shake Comet off. "No it's 'Heatwave'. _Heat-wave_."

"Heatwave he's just a toddler, you can't expect him to be able to speak perfectly yet." Boulder pointed out. Heatwave grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"I am sorry to have brought him here uninvited, Heatwave." Optimus said apologetically. "I shall do my best to ensure he does not interrupt or get in the way here. None of you will have to do anything-"

"Are you kidding?! It's great he's here!" Blades grinned, still cuddling little Comet happily.

Chase nodded. "I agree. It will be a interesting experience to have a sparkling here."

Boulder smiled. "I would love to help look after him, if that's alright with you, Optimus."

Optimus gave the slightest smile and nodded. "I would very much appreciate that."

Blades grinned excitedly, Chase and Boulder too looking excited. "Rescue Bots, let's get babysitting!"

But when Blades turned to ask Heatwave to join them, he had already left.

* * *

 _Back in Jasper, Nevada... (A day later..)_

It was the day after Comet and Optimus had arrived in Griffin Rock, and Ratchet... Wasn't good.

He didn't speak much, and either stood for hours at his workstation, zoned out on some project or locked himself away in his and Comet's berthroom.

At one point, Bumblebee had even see Ratchet preparing a Energon bottle before he stopped halfway, remembering who it was for wasn't there right now.

Everyone was missing the sparkling. Especially his "Uncle Beep Beep". But nobody more than his Sire.

"Oh Comet.." Ratchet sighed, lay on his berth, staring at his sparkling's empty one.

"I.. Miss you. So much.."

* * *

 _Back in Griffin Rock... (Again...)_

It was too the next day after Optimus and Comet had arrived. Blades was absaloutly loving having the kid there! Heatwave still hadn't come round though. The team hadn't really seen him much actually.

Currently, Boulder, Chase and Blades had taken little Comet out to see the island. The 'bot's human partners were having a family day out of their own, and Optimus was doing his own thing, so it was just them.

The island's inhabitants already knew of the Autobots' existence, so they could walk freely among the people without having to pretend.

"Hwiya!" Comet cheered and waved sweetly at the humans as they walked through. The people smiled and waved back, a few startled initially by the prospect of a new Cybertronian but they quickly warmed to his adorableness.

"Why don't we show Comet the sites from some of our previous rescues?" Chase suggested as they walked, he holding one of Comet's servos while Blades held the other. "It would be both fun and educational."

"Yeah, it would." Boulder smiled and took the servo Chase was holding, allowing the police 'bot to lead the way. They took him to a few different places before ending up at the volcano, who's last eruption had caused havoc for the town.

"Here Comet, is the Griffin Rock Volcano." Chase began narrating as he had done at the other places. "The volcano first erupted-"

Quite coincidentally (but unfortunately) as Chase said that, the ground began to shake and the volcano began to rumble angrily, making Comet scream and jump into Blade's arms, who in turn jumped into Chase's.

"What is happening?!" Blades yelped, shaking as he held Comet protectively.

The volcano's peak burst open, smoke and ash pouring out into the sky furiously, the glow of lava appearing within.

The volcano was erupting. Worse than last time.

"We have to get Comet to safety!" Chase ordered, prompting the others to leg it into the forest. More smoke exploded from the volcano, along with lava starting to slip out.

"Firehouse, we have a emergency!" Chase called through the comm link, hoping Cody or one of the others would hear. "The volcano has erupted. Again!"

There was no response.

"Chief? Cody-" Chase was cut off by the ground beneath the 'bot's peds collapsing beneath them, sending them tumbling down into the darkness.

As the light faded and they were locked in a freefall, all the 3 Rescue Bots could hear was Comet's terrified screams, and the sound of lava trickling closer.

Heatwave was sat in the Firehouse bunker, beating the punching bag absentmindedly before Chief Burns rushed in.

"Heatwave, we have a problem!"

Heatwave rolled his optics, continuing punching. "Let me guess, the kid's crying and you want me to tell him a bedtime story?" He asked sarcastically, obviously referring to Comet.

The Chief looked unamused and moved to the console, opening the comm link. "No. Listen for yourself."

 _"Firehouse this is Boulder! The volcano's erupted and the ground collapsed in the woods nearby. We're trapped underground!"_

Heatwave's sarcastic look changed to one of concern.

 _"Heatwave we require assistance immediately!"_ Chase could be heard, sounding afraid. _"We cannot get out."_

 _"If anyone hears this we lost Comet!"_ Blades cried, the groaning of rubble shifting in the background. _"He fell deeper than us and there's lava coming!"_

Heatwave snapped to attention at hearing they were in danger. He may not be the most kid-loving 'bot, but this kid was in trouble.

And it was his duty to rescue him.

The rubble had collapsed around the 3 'bots. No light could get through. None of them could even transform, barely move.

A few miles below him, Comet had fallen. He miraculously wasn't hurt, but was trapped in a tunnel far below the woods above.

The poor sparkling was curled up in the corner, sobbing his spark out. There was no light down there. And he was alone. He hated the dark and being alone. It was like being in his nightmares.

"Bwades!" He cried out, his voice echoing upward. "Bwoulder!... Chwase.." He curled up tighter.

"S-Sire.."

There was a sizzling sound up ahead, a burning orange glow bringing some light into the dark tunnel. Comet gasped and got up, waddling hopefully towards it. He turned a corner to find a stream of lava burning its way toward him. He shrieked and stumbled back.

"HWELP!"

Comet whimpered and backed against the tunnel's wall at a dead end, the lava coming around the corner. Tears dripped from the sparkling's optics as he trembled.

"Sire hwelp..."

It was mere meters from him, and Comet was so scared that he didn't hear the sound of engines approaching.

The tunnel roof collapsed, and Heatwave dropped down, separating Comet from the lava. Said sparkling screamed in delight.

"HWEATY!"

Heatwave gave a reassuring nod to the kid, and heroically extinguished the lava with his hose. But as it kept coming the fire 'bot scooped up Comet carefully and climbed out. He'd dug his way down from the surface and was quickly able to get back up there safely.

Once they got up, they saw that Chase, Boulder and Blades were on the surface, safe. Optimus was beside them, he having rescued them while Heatwave got Comet.

The Prime sighed in relief and seeing Comet was alright, and went to take him, but Comet cuddled Heatwave tightly and happily, smiling. "Hweaty.." Heatwave looked rather surprised, but shockingly didn't pull him off.

Optimus smiled slightly and let the cuddle continue. Explanations were needed, but the important thing was Comet was safe and sound.

* * *

 _2 days later..._

It was time for Optimus and Comet to go home.

Blades was upset about it. He whined about it and begged them to stay longer.

But Optimus knew how much Ratchet would be missing Comet. Even though the medic wouldn't admit it.

"Aww I'm gonna miss you so much, little friend." Blades said as he gave Comet a goodbye hug.

"Mwiss you too." Comet said and cuddled him back before Boulder stole him for a cuddle. Chase even had a momentary one. Comet looked to Heatwave with grabby servos. Heatwave sighed and picked him up, hugging him gently. "Just this once, kid."

Comet giggled and Optimus took him, preparing to depart.

"Can he come back Optimus?" Blades asked with pleading optics, making Optimus smile slightly.

"As long as he stays in the firehouse next time."

Blades cheered while Chase looked mildly worried. "Are you.. Going to tell his Sire about the incident?"

The Prime paused, considering it before replying. "I think Ratchet would be happier _not_ knowing."

From there the Rescue Bots bid goodbye to their new little friend as Optimus drove off with the sparkling resting in his trailer. They arrived back at base in Jasper around 48 hours later.

Ratchet was in his berthroom when he heard Optimus' horn sound, and he dashed into the main hanger, skidding to a stop. "Comet?.."

Optimus transformed, and moved to his trailer, opening it. And out popped a excited little sparkling, who screeched and charged straight into Ratchet's arms.

Ratchet cried happily as he hugged Comet close, never wanting to let him go again.

"Sire.." Comet murmured happily, helm against his chassis.

"I missed you." Ratchet whispered softly for only Comet to hear, gently stroking his little helm. He felt content with his child in his arms, knowing he was safe.

"Mwissed you too Sire.." Comet replied sweetly, snuggling up to him.

Ratchet smiled. "Were you okay with your God-Sire?"

Comet nodded excitedly. "Yweah! Bwades and me ate mwuffins, and Hweaty saved me from the lwava!"

And just like that, Ratchet's calm, happy mood was shattered as he looked to Optimus.

"WHAT'S THIS ABOUT LAVA?!"

* * *

 **You had to tell him Comet XD**

 **Congratulations to the Muffin War Thread in the last chapter for hitting over 1k replies! me and my friends were** ** _very_** **entertained reading through the replies XD can't wait to read the thread you'll probably begin on this chapter XDD**

 **Thanks for being so patient guys. I know you've wanted the RB update for ages so I hope it was worth the wait.**

 **AND**

 **Tomorrow is my 17th birthday, and I'm really happy I could publish this today so I'll feel** ** _really_** **good tomorrow ? ﾟﾎﾂ**

 **Sooooo, see you guys soon I guess ✌**


	36. The Angry Wrench God

**Filler Chapter!**

 **Haha soooo** **I've been reading the Muffin War Thread's theories on Comet's creators, and I'm enjoying them.**

 **I'm not confirming or denying any of them XD**

 **There's only 2 other people who know who they are ;)**

 **Let me know who you think are Comet's birth Carrier and Sire in the comments/reviews! ;3**

 **I had a different idea for a chapter originally, but I suddenly felt inspired ;)**

* * *

 _ ***Amendment to Ratchet's Wrench Throwing Guide: it is acceptable to throw wrenches at anybody (including Optimus) if Comet is hurt/endangered/upset.***_

 _ ***Protect Comet at all costs.***_

So Comet dropped Optimus in it by accidentally mentioning the lava incident, and consequently got the Prime in trouble.

And let me tell you, Ratchet was _not_ happy.

Now, Ratchet has rules when it comes to using his wrenches on others. In a harmful way. He swore never to wrench Optimus Prime, not Bumblebee, Arcee perhaps, and yes always to Bulkhead, and Wheeljack when he was around.

But Optimus had allowed Ratchet's Sparkling to be in danger. That was unacceptable. And overruled his wrench laws. The others were then utterly speechless (and _very_ afraid for their own lives) when they saw Ratchet pick up his biggest wrench he owned, and lob it hard right at Optimus, it bouncing off his chassis as he was thrown backwards and slammed into the wall behind him.

Satisfied, Ratchet then plucked Comet from Bumblebee's arms. He glared simply at the Prime.

"Put my sparkling in danger. I hurt you. No matter who you are."

Optimus, however, could barely hear him. Ratchet had hit him so hard he was barely conscious.

"Um.. Ratch.. I think you hurt him bad." Bulkhead mumbled, quietly in fear of receiving the same punishment as Optimus.

Ratchet glared and strolled off wordlessly to his and Comet's berthroom, holding him close as the others attended to the Prime.

"Why you wrench Oppy Sire?" Comet asked as the medic went and sat on his berth with the sparkling in his lap.

Ratchet paused, before sighing heavily. "Because he allowed you to be in harm's way."

Comet frowned, sensing his Sire's sadness through their bond and cuddled up to him gently. "I okway Sire."

The medic smiled at that and held him tight and protectively against his chassis. He kissed his small helm gently. "I know I know, I just.."

Comet tilted his helm. "Ywea?"

Ratchet paused, his expression serious, but also worried. "I can't let anything bad ever happen to you. I couldn't live with myself if you were hurt.."

Comet frowned more at that, feeling a deep pang of worry within Ratchet's spark. He was scared. Scared of losing Comet. More like terrified.

The sparkling snuggled tighter up against his Sire, burying his faceplate in the medic's neck cables. His contentness shone through the bond and sent a wave of reassurance over Ratchet. His sparkling was safe, and happy, and home.

And so for now, Ratchet could cool off and relax.

* * *

A while later, Ratchet was stood, working to repair the Groundbridge while Comet played with Floofers on the workstation beside him. Ratchet had not let the kid out of his sight since he'd got back. And considering his accidental adventure to Griffin Rock wasn't the first time he'd done a disappearing act, it was doubtful that Ratchet would ever let Comet out of his sight again.

Optimus was sat on the medical berth was a considerably large dent in his chassis from where the angry dad had wrenched him. The Prime wasn't seriously hurt (surprisingly, considering the force he'd used). Just a little disoriented, the dent..

And mentally scarred from his medic attacking him and then patching him up afterwards.

But Ratchet was mostly ok with Optimus now, having kind of forgiven him.

Optimus wasn't going to bring it up again. For self-preservation purposes.

"What dwoing Sire?" Comet asked, gazing up at him and setting Floofers down carefully.

Ratchet looked away from his work and down to his son with a small smile, mostly smiling just because his little sparkling was there and happy. "Just doing some work."

"I hwelp?" He asked, grinning innocently.

Chuckling lightly in amusement, Ratchet nodded and pointed to his tools. "Could you pass me a screwdriver, please?" He asked, pointing to it.

Comet giggled and picked up the screwdriver, waddling over to Ratchet and carefully handing it over.

"Thank you Comet." Ratchet smiled, setting it down on his workbench. He then pointed to the frame welder. "Can you ask Arcee to help you bring that over?"

Comet nodded and went to do so. Bulkhead happened to be nearby and picked it up first. "I got it Ratch."

Ratchet immediately stiffened, fearing for the tool's wellbeing. "Bulkhead. Put it down."

"It's alright Ratch', I got-"

He didn't even finish before he'd broken the frame welder.

And he didn't have time to run before Ratchet screeched angrily and picked up a wrench.

"BULKHEAD!-"

"I NWEEDED THAT!" A little voice yelled, cutting off a shocked Ratchet. A pained yelp could then be heard from Bulkhead as he was hopping around on one ped, holding his other yelping.

Ratchet looked down slowly to see his little Comet, holding a small wrench with a prideful look on his faceplate.

"Hoo-ah!" He giggled, looking to his Sire for approval.

Ratchet, for a moment, stayed still in shock. But he quickly laughed in delight and scooped his kid up, cuddling him joyfully and spinning around. "I'm so proud of you my little mech!"

Comet giggled happily, still holding the wrench. Ratchet decided he could keep it.

He'd need it for when Ratchet would soon teach him how to make a helm shot with it.

* * *

 **Its midnight as I'm posting this and I'm tired but I wanted to finish and post this before I went to bed.**

 **Hope it's ok** **:)**


	37. Bots Get Spoopy

**THE HALLOWEEN SPECIAL, AS PROMISED!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy ;)**

 **And prepare to meet a couple of new characters I've created... ;)**

* * *

"No, no, absaloutly not!" Ratchet insisted, quickly picking up Comet and walking away as Bumblebee pouted.

"But Ratchet it's a Halloween party!" Miko whined, showing him the flyer they'd picked up on the way there. "Everyone goes-"

"Well Comet and me are not." Ratchet answered sternly.

"Why not-"

"Do you not remember last Halloween?!" He said in disbelief, shivering at the 'horrid' memories of last year's events.

Comet giggled though at the mention of last year. "It was fwun!"

Ratchet looked down at his child in horror, a intense flashback clouding his mind. "No... No it wasn't.."

 _Last Halloween, the kids had roped Ratchet into taking them, and little Comet trick or treating. Comet, of course, was completely up for it. And so for him Ratchet gritted his teeth and went._

 _For the most part of the night, everything had gone relatively alright. Until they reached a certain housing estate..._

 _Comet went bounding up to the front door, his Sire telling him to be careful. They rang the doorbell, and a few young lads answered._

 _"Trick or treat!"_

 _The boys simply grinned, pulling a cord beside them. "TRICK!"_

 _And just like that, Ratchet was coated in green sludge._

 _And then they threw toilet roll and rubber snakes at him. But Ratchet thought they were real, and hysterically ran down the street, screaming and trying to shake them off as the children helplessly watched him streak away._

 _"GET THEM OFF!"_

::.. Ratchet?::

 _"GET THEM OFF GET THEM OFF!"_

::RATCHET!::

The medic was snapped out of it by a confused looking Bumblebee.

::You alright?::

Ratchet nodded slowly, still looking partially out of it. "I just had a horrible flashback Bumblebee..."

Bumblebee frowned, but nodded slowly.

Optimus and Bulkhead then entered the room, Optimus flinching slightly as Ratchet looked over at him. Since the wrenching of the Prime, he'd been wary of him.

"Is.. Everything alright?" Optimus asked, staying a safe distance from the medic. Just in case.

"No!" Miko quickly answered. "Ratchet's being a grumpy old man and won't take us to the Halloween party!"

"I am not that old." Ratchet grumbled.

Miko smirked, having a devious idea. "Yes you are. You're ancient."

"I am not." He handed Comet to Bumblebee carefully so he could cross his arms with a huff.

"You're practically rusting already."

He growled lowly.

"And so decrepit it's unbelievable!" She giggled.

"Why you little-" He hissed, quickly getting annoyed with the child.

"You're just a grumpy old 'bot who wouldn't know fun if Knockout punched you in the face with it!"

Ratchet glared, looking for a wrench. A heavy one. "... Am not."

"Then prove it." The girl grinned mischievously. "Take us to the party."

"Ywea Sire! Pawty!" Comet cheered in agreement while clapping his servos. Miko smirked as a result.

Ratchet glared at her, but upon seeing his Sparkling's excited face as the prospect, he grumbled.

"Fine, fine!"

Miko, and the boys all cheered. "SWEET-"

"But I'm only taking Comet and Rafael." Ratchet clarified with a evil smirk.

"What?! Why?" Miko exclaimed loudly.

"Because of you posting pictures of me on your Face... Book thing, that's why." He replied simply.

"But what about us?" Jack asked with a frown.

Ratchet simply shrugged, going over to his workstation. "Bumblebee can take you."

::Weheee! I get to come!:: Bee beeped in celebration.

Jack looked quite disheartened at the fact Ratchet didn't want him, but Miko leaned on him with a shrug. "At least we get to go."

"I.. Guess so."

* * *

 _Halloween Night_

Ratchet had tried everything to get out of going out to the party, but Optimus was making him, not letting him break his promise to the children.

And because he was still annoyed with Ratchet after he assulted him.

And to make things worse.. The group were doing costumes. Themed costumes.

Raf had suggested a Doctor Who theme, so he was dressed as a small tenth Doctor, and Bumblebee a larger version of the costume. They looked rather adorable stood together.

Comet looked the cutest! He was dressed up as a mini eleventh Doctor, complete with a tiny bowtie and sonic screwdriver.

And Ratchet.. Well. He got forced into dressing as the Doctor he related with most.

Grumpy old twelve.

But he'd refused to wear a wig, so his braided hair remained intact.

"Oh my god they look exactly the same!" Miko laughed, holding a picture of the twelfth Doctor scowling up beside Ratchet, who was also scowling in annoyance.

"I hate you.." The medic grumbled, feeling a tug on his jacket. He looked down to see a excited looking Comet, all dressed and ready to go.

"Sire I Doc-tah Who!" He cheered, spinning in a rather eleven fashion.

Ratchet smiled with a chuckle, pulling him into a gentle hug. "Yes you are Comet. Yes you are."

"I look the coolest though!" Miko protested, striking a pose in costume. She was dressed as a zombie punk rocker, complete with her guitar.

"We all look good." Jack said with a smirk, wearing the space suit he had worn on his venture to Cybertron that one time.

"I feel stupid.." Ratchet mumbled as he and the kids hopped into his alt mode and headed off, Bumblebee following. Optimus was going to come... but Ratchet banned him, still angry about the lava incident. Bulkhead and Arcee weren't bothered with coming.

The ride to town consisted of the kids singing along to Halloween songs on the radio, making Ratchet's ears bleed and curse quietly to himself as he drove. As he glared he looked like a perfect representation of who he was meant to be dressed as. Comet noticed his Sire seemed unhappy and gave him a big hug in an attempt to cheer him up.

Ratchet chuckled as his child's sweetness as they entered town, which was, like the time they went to the fair, packed full of excited people. The kids gasped excitedly at the crowd, seeing the street that had been closed off for the party especially up ahead.

"Sire pwaty time!" Comet gasped, jumping out of Ratchet's alt, making his father panic and grab him. "COMET DON'T RUN AWAY!"

"Sowwy Sire." Comet apologized quietly.

"It's alright.." He smiled slightly, taking Comet's little hand and heading in, the others following.

"Bye!" Miko called as she ran off, dragging a unwilling Jack too before Ratchet could protest. Not that he would've anyway.

"Good riddance." Ratchet mumbled as the remaining four headed off to look at what there was inside.

The party was a outdoor one, with strobe lights and smoke machines hooked up to give it a eery feel. It was swamped with party goers, all kitted out in costume as they raved and danced to the appropriately chosen Halloween songs.

There were a bunch of other little kids there, dressed as adorable little monsters. Comet smiled shyly at them, and they waved back.

"Wanna go say hi?" Raf asked him, he looking to his Sire unsurely. "Can I Sire?"

Ratchet looked hesitant about letting him go off, but he trusted Raf. Well he trusted Raf more than some of his team actually.

"Alright, just you both be careful."

Raf nodded, and Ratchet watched as his son and his faveroite human went off to have fun. He sighed, looking around as he wondered what he would do now. Suddenly though he was knocked into by a young woman dressed as the thirteenth Doctor.

"Watch it." Ratchet mumbled to the fellow Time Lord cosplayer as he brushed off his coat.

"Sorry dude." The girl shrugged with a small frown. Ratchet took a moment to study her and raised a twelfth Doctor like eyebrow. He sensed something was... Different about her.

"What you staring at?" She asked, studying him back.

Before Ratchet could respond however, he felt eyes on him.

Quickly looking around, he saw only humans partying around him. Expect for one in the background. A crimson haired man wearing a red Phantom of the Opera costume was watching him with a dark smirk. A man with blood red eyes.

"Knockout.." Ratchet growled and quickly looked around for the others. He had to warn them. To protect his son.

::Bumblebee, come in.:: He tried the comm link.

There was only static in response, as if the signal was being blocked.

And then he reliazed.

::Bumblebee come in!:: Ratchet urged, shoving through the people quickly in search of the others. They had to find each other and go. Now.

::Bumblebee, Knockout is here! The Decepticons are here. This is a ambush!::

* * *

Raf and Comet had successfully mingled with the other kids, who had talked them into going around the stalls trick or treating. The adults cooed at Comet, saying how adorable he looked as little Doctor Who. The adorable child blushed in response.

They kept moving, Comet flinching as a woman dressed in a black and purple Maleficent costume passed him. He thought it was a little strange that she had bright yellow eyes...

But he shrugged it off and kept going, until he accidentally got separated from the other children by a group of guys dressed as purple soldiers.

"Um.. Excwuse me please.." He said quietly and tried to pass them.

In response they grabbed the little boy and carried him quickly into a storage tent without drawing attention. Comet tried to scream but they covered his mouth to muffle it. They dropped him to the floor and made sure he couldn't get out.

"Let me go.." He whimpered.

"Oh I don't think so. Not again." A dark voice said as the red Phantom stepped out from the shadows, grinning at him evilly. Comet flinched as he recognised his voice. The voice he heard in his nightmares.

"MEAN CHERRY!" He shrieked in horror, backing away as he started to cry.

"Mean? That isn't very nice, is it little sparkling?" Knockout retorted, moving closer as he backed up.

"Go away mean Cherry!" Comet glared, trying his best to be brave like his Sire and uncle Beep Beep. Though tears still leaked.

Knockout merely chuckled in response, kneeling and going to grab him. "Settle down now-"

"Knockout what the hell are you doing?" A female voice asked suddenly in confusion. Knockout and Comet both looked to see the yellow eyed Maleficent from earlier.

Knockout looked rather surprised, but amused at seeing her. There was recognition in his eyes.

"I didn't expect you to show up, Diesel." He said, smirking slightly. "After all, the only Decepticon that has ever deserted and returned is Starscream."

The Maleficent, or Diesel, glared slightly, looking at little terrified Comet. "I'd never come back to the 'Cons. I just wanna know what you're doing with the kid."

"Why would you care?" He replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Because you lot have gotten even worse than you were if you're kidnapping kids now." She said simply with narrowed eyes.

Knockout scoffed, holding Comet securely as he wriggled. "He isn't a ordinary child. He is of Cybertron. But.. That is not all. Megaton wants this sparkling for a special reason."

Deisel frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Take a look."

Diesel's eyes widened as Knockout showed her what he meant. Something that made the vehicon soldiers present even gasp.

"Holy Primus.." Deisel muttered as Knockout reversed what he had done, letting the kid curl up sobbing.

"You know Deisel.." Knockout began, standing and looking to her with a grin. "If you helped me bring this sparkling to Megatron he may forgive you deserting and let you come back. Poor Breakdown misses you terribly.

Deisel glared and shook her head. "I'll pass."

Knockout sighed with a eye roll, then went to grab Comet and go. "You had your chance-"

"DECEPTICONS!" A new voice yelled sternly, and they all turned to see the women dressed as the thirteenth Doctor from before stood there, fists curled in anticipation of a fight.

"Release the tiny Doctor Who!"

Knockout paused, before looking rather confused, as did Comet. "... And who are you?"

The woman grinned, pulling off her blonde costume wig to reveal short red wavy hair beneath, and her eyes glowed a optic blue. A Autobot insignia could also be seen tattooed on her wrist.

Diesel growled. "Ricochet."

"Oh good you're here Diesel." Ricochet grinned more, clicking her knuckles. "Now I get to kick ya aft too!"

Diesel growled in annoyance, going to leave. "I'm not even a Decepticon anymore-OH FRAG!" She yelped as Ricochet tackled her full force and started fighting her. Comet screeched as they narrowly missed hitting him.

Comet saw his chance now Ricochet had the Decepticons distracted and made a move to run and find either his Sire or Bumblebee, just as Knockout grabbed him. "Oh no you don't you little-!"

Diesel was thrown into Knockout hard by her opponent, Comet slipping from his grasp just enough for Ricochet to pull him free.

"Run kid!" She urged, vehicons already swarming her. Although Comet knew she would be okay. She was a fighter.

And so the little sparkling raced off as fast as he could.

* * *

While Comet was busy escaping, Ratchet and Bumblebee were desperately searching for him. But they had found no sign of him.

"COMET?!" Ratchet cried out his name, barely audible over the blaring music. Frantically he searched through the crowds, shoving others aside carelessly. Nothing would keep him from his son.

Not even the Mean Cherry.

Said 'Mean Cherry's' holo stepped out of the smoke, a group of vehicons behind him for backup. That wouldn't deter Ratchet.

"Where. Is. Comet?!" He demanded angrily as he stormed over to the 'Con.

Knockout simply smirked at him, not flinching. "Telling you would be easy... but." His smirk turned to a grin. "You could win that information."

"And how would I do that?" The medic asked dryly.

Knockout chuckled mischievously. "A dance off."

"I don't dance." Ratchet replied simply.

"But I thought you wanted your sparkling back?.." Knockout taunted, moving to go. He challenged him despite knowing Comet had escaped thanks to Ricochet. He just wanted to see Ratchet fail at dancing.

Ratchet glared darkly, narrowing his eyes and pointing to the DJ. "Turn that music up. It's on like the War for Cybertron."

Knockout chuckled and got into position while Ratchet sneakily downloaded a array of dance moves off the internet. The music got louder, Thriller by Michael Jackson coming on.

"Spoopy." Knockout commented with a lopsided grin as he started to dance. He was unfortunately rather good, dancing and mesmerising the crowd with his elegant moves. He finished up to the chorus with a sassy flick of his cape.

He looked to Ratchet, ready to laugh. "Go on then, Autobot. Show us how the older generation does things."

"If you insist." The medic rolled his eyes with a mock sigh before busting out into a full on dance routine that would have made Michael Jackson himself proud. He'd downloaded all the choreography from every time they'd done the song on Strictly Come Dancing and had basically mashed it up into one awesome dance. And the crowd was loving it. Ratchet had stolen all of Knockout's applause.

The cherry medic hissed, dancing harder, throwing in spins and moves that Ratchet had never seen. The crowd cheered for him, making his already smug grin grow.

Ratchet growled and considered giving up, until he noticed Jack, Miko and Raf in the audience. And they had Comet with them! Safe and sound.

Ratchet breathed in relief and moved to go to him. But that would have meant for fitting the competition.

"You can dwo it Sire!" Comet cheered loudly for his father, the other kids doing so too.

With his spark warmed with confidence, Ratchet turned back to Knockout, and the enemy medics engaged in a hardcore fierce dance off. The crowd went wild, most chanting Ratchet's name after the kid's example. That only made him want to win more.

Knockout faltered, knowing he was losing, and had his vehicons join him as back up dancers. The crowd then cheered for them instead as they coordinated their moves.

"That's cheating." Ratchet glared, still dancing even though he was now losing.

"Just taking advantage of my friends." Knockout replied smugly. That however faded when he saw Ratchet now had back up dancers. Bumblebee and Ricochet were behind Ratchet and started dancing with him.

"We got your back." Ricochet winked, Ratchet smiling slightly.

"Team Doctor Who let's do this!" She cheered as the trio bust out into the most elaborate dance to Thriller you could imagine. They quickly attracted the crowd's affection and grinned as they moved.

"But.. That's not fair!" Knockout yelped as he attempted to outshine them, failing.

"Just taking advantage of my friends, Knockout." Ratchet grinned as he and his fellow dancers struck their finishing pose. The crowd screamed and chanted for them alone. They had won!

"TEAM DOCTOR WHO! TEAM DOCTOR WHO!"

"Run along now, boys." Ricochet said, waving sarcastically with a grin. "Better luck next time."

"But.." Knockout looked rather shell-shocked that he'd lost.

And then he felt even worse when the crowd started booing him.

"Gahhhh! I'll be back, Autobots!" He growled, before running off quickly, his vehicons following after a moment.

::I didn't know you could dance, Ratchet.:: Bumblebee said in curiosity as the kids ran over and told them how awesome they were.

Ratchet chuckled as he scooped up Comet to cuddle him. "I'll have you all know I was a rather good dancer in my early years."

Miko giggled. "Guess you're not that old and boring after all, Ratchy."

"Don't call me Ratchy.."

"OK, _Doctor_." she laughed.

Ratchet sighed with a shake of his head. "But now, who exactly are you then?" He looked to the new Femme among them skeptically.

She smirked. "Name's Ricochet. Daughter of the great weapon's specialist Ironhide. Warrior of Cybertron."

::Ironhide?! The Ironhide?!:: Bee gasped in awe.

"Yep." Ricochet nodded. "I'm here lookin' for him."

"Who the scary Femme?" Comet asked, looking up at her from Ratchet's arms with a frown.

"Who Diesel?" She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Ya could say she's my arch enemy I suppose."

Ratchet nodded slowly, looking confused. "Right.. Care to explain in more detail?"

"Sure... If ya catch me cause I'm about to faint.." She murmured, her eyelids fluttering before she collapsed weakly onto Bumblebee.

"'Che?.." Comet frowned, seeing her fall unconscious.

Ratchet helped Bee pick her up carefully, sighing to himself as he thought over the rather horrendous night they'd had. Well.. Except for he winning the dance off.

"I fragging hate Halloween.."

* * *

 **I DID IT XDDDD**

 **YOU LOT HAVE NO IDEA THE EFFORT THIS TOOK XD**

 **Hope it's OK.**

 **And I hope you liked the introduction of Ricochet and Diesel :) if you've read any of my other work you may already be familiar with Ricochet :3 I've been waiting a year to get her into this story.**

 **I also gotta give a shout out to THE ALMIGHTY WRENCH CULT XDD**

 **All hail Ratchet!**

 **Bet you'd thought you'd never see him dancing against Knockout XD**

 **Sorry it took so long though, had a bit of a scare last week I had to see a doctor about. But I'm not dying yet people XD**

 **So yeah.. See you all soon**

 **~Star**


	38. Past Goodbyes

_Cybertron - The Final Days of the War._

 _The War was nearing it's end, and both sides knew it. The planet was infected to the core from the conflict, the death. The arrogance of those who stepped on others to rise to power leaving their world unable to support life._

 _Primus had seemingly abandoned his children._

 _The Well of AllSparks was dead. Another Cybertronian life would never emerge from it's once rich source of life. And those who remained knew they had to leave if they wished to live._

 _One fateful night, in the still Autobot occupied city of Iacon, the world already looked at it's end. The sky was filled with fire as Decepticons continued to attack the city's defences and were close to breaking through. Screams of the falling soldiers filled the air, that was suffocated with ash and dust. The sparkless bodies lay in the way of those who still stood to fight. The explosions and screams and gunfire were so loud and intense, the battle so fierce that many civilians saw this as the apocalypse. The end of the universe._

 _Hell._

 _Through the ash and fire and bodies hoards of parents emerged. Scared, desperate Autobot parents that clutched their precious sparklings to their chassis to shield them from the sight around them. They were running, risking their lives in a last desperate attempt to save their children. Their destination: the launch pads. Where the mighty starship, The Ark stood as a beacon of hope to those wanting to escape. The terrified parents thought that Optimus Prime must have the ship launch that night. They could not stay or they would risk slaughter at the servos of Megatron._

 _Across the city stood Optimus himself. Among his team as they fought against the Decepticon army that was attempting to break through and seize the Ark to prevent their escape. At his side stood his most trusted allies. Bumblebee, Ultra Magnus, Jazz, Prowl, and many others as they fought to keep the city safe. Though one of his closest and oldest friends was unaccounted for._

 _Ironhide had been at his side earlier, but he'd vanished a while back now._

 _As Optimus looked from his position across the city, he saw the small army of parents risking their lives to reach his position, with their precious children in hand, he knew where Ironhide had gone. Who he had gone to protect._

 _Leading the group of parents was Ironhide himself, yelling for those who followed him as they entered the battlefield to stay close. With him he dragged a adolescent Autobot Femme who shared his red and black colourscheme._

 _"Faster!" Ironhide barked at those who were starting to fall behind, which they could not afford to do now as they entered the crossfire separating them from the Ark. The group was tiring, the stress and pace exhausting them at the worst time. Including the young 'bot Ironhide was practically forcing to keep running now as she started to tire._

 _"Ricochet! Keep moving!" Ironhide yelled roughly to her, yanking her as he quickened his pace as the gunfire descended onto them. Decepticon gunfire from those attempting to seize the Ark. Some of the parents were hit and fell to the ground, cries of pain escaping them as some fell still._

 _Ironhide was on his highest guard, stopping quickly and using his own body to sheild Ricochet from the bullets, holding her tight to him with one servo as his free one held a gun that fired at their assailants. To clear a path for them to get through._

 _But there were far too many Decepticons. Thousands stood in between the hope of escape and them. Not even Ironhide and the determined parents could break through all of them. The children would be taken by the 'Cons and the adults would be slaughtered._

 _Ironhide was not the only one who knew this now._

 _A little way behind him stood a young female Autobot, orangey-gold and silver in colour and by her looks barely out of her teens. Within her shaky servos she clutched a tiny orange and brown sparkling tightly. The Femme panted softly and yelped as she dodged gunfire while trying to protect her sparkling. Her blue optics scanned the area for somewhere safe. Somewhere she could take her son. The Ark was a no go now._

 _The she saw the launch pads a few minute's run away. The ones that housed the escape pods that the trainee soldiers would use. Nobody had even gone near them as they were too busy trying to reach Optimus and the Ark._

 _Looking down at her little sparking, the Femme gave a nervous sigh._

 _"I'm gonna save you, sweetspark."_

 _With that, the Femme split from the group despite the other's yells that it wasn't safe. Which it wasn't. A few of the Decepticon snipers saw her split and concentrated their fire on her even though she carried a child._

 _Once the gunfire started to move with the young Femme that was when Ironhide noticed. He saw her run and was about to order her back when he saw where she was headed. He knew that Femme had the right idea._

 _"Follow me! We're taking the escape pods!" Ironhide barked in a orderly fashion, shoving those closest to him in the direction of the launch pads before dragging Ricochet as he ran after the brave Femme._

 _"Sire I thought we we're goin' to the Ark?" Ricochet questioned as her father forced her to run faster, yelping as they narrowly missed being caught in a explosion that erupted meters to the side of them._

 _"The Ark's lost 'Che. The escape pods are our only hope now." Ironhide spoke gravely, holding her wrist a little too tightly to force her to keep moving. They couldn't afford to slow even a little._

 _"But where will we go in the pods?" Young 'Che questioned as she hastened her pace, her peds starting to hurt the more she pushed on. Sleep also threatened to hinder her. It was the early hours of the morning and she had been awoken rather abruptly by her Sire when he reliazed that the planet was pretty much doomed._

 _Ahead of Ironhide's group ran the single Femme who held her precious baby. She panted heavily, clutching the little orange sparkling tighter as he started to cry and whimper, scared by the loud explosions and yelling. His little frame quivered in his Carrier's arms, his blue optics teary and afraid as they caught small glimpses of the carnage._

 _Her little one's cries only fueled the young mother to move faster, dodging gunfire left right and centre before she finally reached the escape pod pads, guarded by a few Autobot soldiers who were ordered to stay, commanded by Optimus' sort of lookalike and Commander._

 _Ultra Magnus himself._

 _The tall Commander stood and raised a eyebrow very slightly as he saw the army of parents charging in their direction. He was rather confused but he knew one thing: the pods were not to be removed by anyone. Those were his orders._

 _As the mother raced onto the pads he put a servo out to stop her, making her skid to a stop._

 _"Please.. My Sparkling... Please send him off somewhere safe." She begged, pointing to the escape pods lying a few feet away from them. As she spoke she was trying to pass the little orange boy to Ultra Magnus desperately._

 _But Magnus shook his head, pushing away her efforts to hand him her son."I am under orders not to allow anyone near the Pods." He replied simply._

 _The young mother's optics widened in horror and despair, shaking her helm. "But you have to... He'll die! Please!"_

 _"I'm under the strictest orders from Optimus-"_

 _"Screw your orders." A deep, gruff voice interrupted Magnus as Ironhide arrived at their sides, Ricochet and the rest of the parents too._

 _"Optimus gets no say in this." Ironhide added determinedly, his gaze falling on the Commander. Ironhide had the highest respect for Optimus as a leader, but Optimus couldn't tell them not to save their children._

 _Ultra Magnus still however would not break his orders. It was not in his nature to do so. He'd only accept a direct order from someone above him._

 _Ironhide simply shook his helm with a growl, and in a second he sent Magnus flying to the ground with a hard punch. The Young Femme behind him gasped in shock, her little Sparkling whimpering in fear of the loud clang._ _  
_ _  
_ _"Let's go! Now!" Ironhide barked, leading the charge and pulling Ricochet quickly towards the pods, the hoard of parents pushing to get through first. To save their Sparkling first._ _  
_ _  
_ _Amongst the chaos slipped through the Young Femme with her little orange Sparkling, but because of her small stature and the chaos she found it hard to reach a pod. This wasn't a time for courtesy and letting others going first._ _  
_ _  
_ _Quickly the sky was filled with what looked like stars, flying out to space, to safety. Hundreds of pods filled with Sparklings blasting off to seek out a safe world._ _  
_ _  
_ _The Young Femme could only watch in despair, fearing she wouldn't get her own child to a pod in time._ _  
_ _  
_ _But then there was a sickening chorus of explosions._ _  
_ _  
_ _The Decepticons nearby had opened fire on the parents. To try to stop them launching the pods. Some fired upwards in a attempt to stop the pods leaving the atmosphere and ground them. Then they would claim the Sparklings for themselves._ _  
_ _  
_ _But it all went wrong._ _  
_ _  
_ _The fire became too intense, sending the pods crashing to the ground at high speed, exploding on impact with the ground._ _  
_ _  
_ _Screams and cries of horror came from the parents, who could only watch hopelessly as their children fell like asteroids to their deaths. By the time the Decepticons reliazed what they'd done it was already too late._ _  
_ _  
_ _The Young Femme clutched her child tighter as she watched the sky fill with fire. Her faceplate a picture of horror and dread. She looked around to reliaze her Sparkling was the only one left. The only one not sent upwards._

 _But the Femme knew if her Sparkling didn't go the Decepticons would take him and kill her. He'd grow into a murderous 'Con monster. If it was last thing she did she couldn't let that happen._

 _Holding the little one close to her chest, the Femme charged through the distraught parents, hearing the stamping of Decepticon peds stampeding and gunfire heading straight for them. She had moments only._

 _So she raced to where the final few escape pods were. Ironhide was stood there, watching Ricochet's distant pod vanish amongst the stars. She'd been one of the first to go, and so by a miracle escaped the planet unscathed._

 _The Femme gave him only a small glance as she rushed over, the mourning parents too preoccupied with their losses and the incoming Decepticons to notice as she buckled her little Sparkling into a Pod. The little one cried as she did, tiny servos reaching out for her. For a moment she hesitated, debating her choice. She wanted so desperately to keep her little son, but she knew at least this way he'd have a chance. Even if it wasn't with her._

 _"It's alright my little sweetspark." The Femme cooed with a low, broken voice and held one of his little servos to quieten his cries. "You'll be alright. You're going to blast off now, and find a new home. Somewhere you'll be safe."_

 _She paused as her voice cracked, quickly wiping a tear from her cheek before she continued. "And you're going to find a new family, who will love you just as much as I do. Who will look after you now... "_

 _She flinched as the gunfire hit the other parents a few meters behind her. It was time._

 _"Time to fly amongst the stars... just like a Comet."_

 _Placing a shaky, final goodbye kiss to her Sparkling's helm, the Femme forced herself to pull away and shut the escape pod._

 _"Goodbye my little Comet. I'll always love you."_

 _The pod flew away like a flash of light, it's shape visible flying upwards through the fiery sky. The gunfire concentrated up there had ceased and now focused on those on the ground, allowing the pod the chance to escape like Ricochet._

 _From the ground the young Femme watched the pod fly. Her teary optics locked on its shrinking shape as the gunfire grew closer. She didn't look, didn't turn or flinch. She wanted her Sparkling flying through the stars to safety to be the last thing she saw._

 _And so when the Decepticons gunned her down, she went quickly and with content, knowing that her child was safe and away from the dangers of Megatron._

 _There was nothing that could be done for her. By the time the medics arrived she'd passed, but as Medical Officer Ratchet examined her husk, he determined it was quick and painless. He felt sympathy for the young Femme. He wished that he could have helped her in someway._

 _He was unaware that in a few years, on a distant planet in the midst of war, he would get the chance to do so. By taking her little Sparkling as his own._

* * *

 ** _Yeah... so.. 7 months._**

 ** _I know I suck._**

 ** _Life has just been generally shit for home and college reasons, and I have this big final major project so I've had to write for that and it's taken a lot of time and stress. Buuuttt I'm done with college forever in a few weeks (yay ;3) so I'll have writing time again!_**

 ** _I haven't abandoned this book promise :) I've actually missed it a lot recently. So from now I'll try to not leave months between updates XD_**

 ** _So I tried to do this Cybertron flashback to make up for it, if it sucks I'm sick rn and stressed about my movie so..._**

 ** _And if you want more Ratchet and Comet action my fabulous friend 5carletteRose wrote a oneshot about our fave lil Sparkling 3 so please go check that and her other stuff out, review and hopefully I'll see you all soon x_**

722946334-stepdad-drift-family


End file.
